Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl
by Noy Telin'u
Summary: Ranma and Akane head off to New York in another plan to get the two together. Unfortunately, Ranma's mutation has awakened, turning him into a catgirl. Fortunately, professor Xavier can help, or can he? will Ranma be able to get over his fear? Will the X-Men be able to defeat Mecha? The prologue was split into 4ths.
1. Prologue

**_Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl_**

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** the following story is a crossover fanfiction piece. It is not intended to be used officially. Do not, under any circumstances, use this to argue about the official series on the internet. It is stupid. It is very stupid to do that. By reading this work, you also acknowledge that you are breaking the law. Fanfiction is illegal. No matter what Noy Telinú writes here, it is illegal and I know that by being written, I am an illegal document. So really, I'm an illegal text-ian. … Noy… you suck at puns, you know that?

**Caution:** this fanfiction includes catgirls. If you are allergic to cats, girls, or both, please don't tell your lawyer I didn't tell you that this contains them… cuz I did. So… ha!

**What:** this story has confusing elements in it… like being a mutant catgirl. Read carefully when the exposition comes or you might get confused. Noy says that Noy will try to make it make more sense than it originally did… but… eh, it's Noy… I don't have my hopes up.

**Notice:** that there is a whole bunch of references to _EVERYTHING_ all over the story. So if it's "I think I read/heard/seen it somewhere" than yes, yes you did.

**Wow:** This is really long. I've been told it's because Noy Telinú considers anything up to the situation of the plot a prologue. Therefore, there are black dots separating things. count the sections while you read. that is, if you can't read this much at once. I blame Anime Addventure. If they didn't delete Noy Telinú's episodes, then the story wouldn't be here.

**Internet:** was used to research the universe of x men evolution. Noy also looked at forums about how a fight would work between them and Ranma. It did not look good for the x men. Really, it didn't. Even the eye test on the anime vs. the series proved that the x men are screwed. So, to try to make it fair… Noy plans to use the mixed up version of Ranma. Specifically, the Ranma has red hair as a girl, but it's the nicer Akane from manga, and the nicer versions of the other fiancées from the anime, while having Ranma be more laid back than both series combined. In short, throwing it all together and see what happens? Noy plans to make it up as the story goes along. All I know is that Ranma will be eating more while the others are fighting each other instead of butting in all the time. I don't think Noy is planning on nerfing Ranma, just having him more of a "You guys suck at fighting" attitude while eating popcorn. I am told that this makes more sense than messing with power levels. Fortunately, this keeps more Ranma in the fic since it's a comedy/martial arts/harem/reverse-harem/slapstick/fanservice/urban fantasy/sexual anime and manga. Noy got this from the Comic recourses forum at Comic Book Rumbles. I agree with those people and Noy. How Noy is going to keep this interesting I don't know, but I trust Noy. So there. I need a better job…

**Edit:** the prologue was split into four pieces now. you are welcome.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Prologue:** Magical Overexposure X Gene. Huh? Is this made on drugs?

It was a quiet, sunny day in northern Tokyo. Things were going well. For most people. But those in a certain Dojo owned by Tendos, well…

{You want me and Ranma to go where?} Akane spoke in her native Japanese. (Translated for your convenience, obviously… idiot.)

{To New York, daughter. There you would both be far away from any distractions.} Soun Tendo replied eagerly, this was their best plan yet to get the schools joined.

[You will be alone with Ranma] Read a panda sign. Flip. [It's for the best.]

Now, Akane did want to visit other countries yes, but, there were a few problems with this. Like for example…

{I thought Auntie said to stop trying to push us together!} Akane crossed her arms.

[She approved of this herself!]

{Right… like I'll believe what you tell me.} Akane said sarcastically.

{Akane, my husband does tell the truth.} Nodoka said as she came into the room. {You can finally have peace and maybe get along better in a place far away from the other girls.}

{Auntie, I don't know…}

{Nonsense, you two have your week together. All I ask is for you to make sure Ranma stays manly.}

Akane sighed, even a little over three weeks after the failed wedding; Nodoka still carried that katana around. Maybe a week away could help Ranma relax. It would help her too; Kuno carrying a steel sword to school everyday was still putting her on edge. Things weren't progressing much between her and Ranma; although, he _was_ not getting her mad as often. It helped that Shampoo was getting desperate enough to try to kill her on a daily basis, causing Ranma to intervene a lot. While it did get Akane paranoid, it did cement in her mind that Ranma only had his eyes for her, even if he wouldn't admit that he cared. Well, without trying to take it back at least. Still…

{But, we don't know enough English for a trip to America!} Akane counter argued.

{Who's going to America?} Ranma asked, coming into the room, male.

{Son, you and Akane are staying a week in New York. The schools will be joined!} Soun announced to the pigtailed lad.

[You will do it] flip. [Your mother said so!] Genma knew what to emotion button to push to get Ranma to do what he was told.

{Mom?} A confused Ranma asked.

{Take good care of Akane and please stay manly.} Nodoka responded.

{But we don't know English!} Akane tried reminding them.

[Not a problem!] Flip. [I planned everything!]

{Yeah right pops! What are you going to do to make me learn English that fast?} Ranma challenged.

Genma the panda only held up two packages that were mostly clear and it seemed to have riceballs in them…

{What is that supposed to do?} Ranma yelled.

[It makes you speak English.]

Akane and Ranma gave him skeptical looks while Soun was too busy celebrating internally and Nodoka was in the kitchen helping Kasumi make dinner.

[It's true!] Flip. [Ask Nabiki!]

The two teens looked over to Nabiki, who was watching TV.

"What? It works." Nabiki said in English. {You need to know English to do well in the business world after all.}

{So… it does work.} Akane noticed. {I still don't trust magic stuff though.}

{There is no side affects sis. I won't even try to make money off of you. English is **so** easy now.} Nabiki added, "Although it does hurt like hell when you eat it."

{What was that?} Ranma asked.

{Nothing, just remember to concentrate on the languages when talking.}

{I don't know… magic and me don't go well together.}

{Aww, come on, don't you trust me?}

{No.}

[It doesn't matter boy!] Flip. [You are eating it.] Flip. [And you two are going to spend a week in America.]

Ranma was about to protest again when another sign came up.

[Remember your mother said so.]

Ranma growled and snatched the package.

It said Viz Media in English with the word 'Donut'. Underneath the word 'donut' was the phrase 'It's really a riceball. Stupid 4Kids…' On the back were instructions and side effects in English. The only kanji was the price tag and in the right corner {If you eat this, English will flow from your lips.}

{Well… if this works… maybe I'll save it for later.} Ranma put it in his pocket.

[Do it soon!] Flip. [The flight leaves in two hours.]

{What! Why you…} Akane was getting mad.

{Akane?} Kasumi came in from the kitchen with food. {Pack now, you don't have much time.}

Akane gave in and took the package from Genma and left to pack.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Forty seven minutes after dinner, Akane was next to a female Ranma, about to board the plane. They were not alone as their fathers were there to see them off.

[Boy why are you a girl?] The sign read from the panda's hand.

{Cuz I'll get more legroom, duh. Besides, why are you two here? I thought you didn't want anyone to know where we are going.}

{Son, your mother is counting on you to go. Have you eaten the magic food yet?} Soun looked down at the girls.

{No, Dad. I do not trust any food that Mr. Saotome gets.} Akane answered.

[Hey!]

Soun started to tear up. {But you have to! We are here to make sure you leave! Besides, if we don't, it'll make Nodoka angry! } Soun shivered. {She is a scary woman, Saotome.}

[That is why I'm bald.]

{Fine! Just… please, stop crying. Dad, you're embarrassing.} Akane pulled out the Viz riceball. Ranma rolled her eyes and did the same.

Security was closing in due to reports of a Panda…

{Eat it! We'll be watching you!} Soun told the girls as he and Genma scattered off.

{Better eat this thing now, huh Akane.} Ranma said, opening the weird plastic package.

{Yeah, I guess, you first.} She responded.

{Well, it looks good at least.} Ranma said. {Open it up though.}

Akane had hers in her hand and just looked at the slightly shorter girl.

Ranma grumbled. {Fine, I'll eat it first, can't be worse than your cooking.}

{Ranma!}

Ranma then tossed it into her mouth and chewed it whole. {It's actually pretty good.}

Akane followed and ate hers too.

Right after Akane finished, Ranma clutched her head and grit her teeth.

Her mind was being assaulted by a new language, English being shoved in sideways into her brain. As things went by fast in her mind, Akane held her head as she learned English as well.

It was over as soon as it began, the pain slowly receding.

"Are you ok, Akane?" Ranma asked Akane in English. She quickly covered her own mouth and glanced down at her hands. Her voice was different.

"Ranma?" Akane asked before covering her own mouth.

"I… guess it worked." Ranma said. "I feel even **more** like a girl speaking English damnit!"

Ranma looked at the packaging and realized she could read it. After turning it over a few times, she found the side effects.

"Oh, this is just great…" Ranma's voice sounded doomful.

"What's wrong?" Akane covered her mouth again. This was just too much.

"Side effects may include: roaring headaches, confusion, stomachache, and changed voices. Well, actually we're supposed to have different voices when speaking English. Hey… I just noticed. I can say 'L' La la lalalalalaa! Ha!" Well, at least Ranma was happy again.

"It still… sounds weird."

"La la la la lalalala!"

"Ok, I get it."

"Come on! Try it! Lalalala!"

Akane sighed.

{We did it Saotome!} Soun cried as he and Genmapanda looked on from far away.

[It worked!] Flip. [Now to make sure they get on.]

{Right.} Soun was filled with glee. {Afterwards I feel like…}

[To the bar!]

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later, up in the air, where they played the movie Up in the Air, Ranma and Akane were still trying to get this new language down.

"Oh, come on Akane, like anything bad would happen." Ranma tried to reassure Akane.

"I still don't know. Something always happens. And last time…"

"Hey! I won't let anyone kill you! I can handle anything!"

"You're right, I want to relax, but, I'm afraid to. Ranma, could… ah, forget it."

"What? What do you want?"

"It's just…" 'Come on! Say it! You know he cares! Just say it!' She thought. That's when Akane noticed something. "Ranma, is your hair longer?"

"Huh?" Ranma checked her pigtail, which was now waist long. "That's weird. It can't be the dragon whisker; it wore off and can't work on girls anyway." She tried to remember if there were other side effects she forgot.

Akane just stared at the redhead as Ranma's pigtail shrank to its original size.

Before she could say something, the plane landed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was in their hotel room when things started to get strange… er.

"Oh come on! You should be excited!" a still female Ranma told Akane as they entered their hotel room on the northern outskirts of New York City. "I mean… yeah they set us up again, but it's an exciting place! All the superheroes are here. The mutant people could put up a decent fight and there are things terrorizing this place all the time!"

{Thanks… that _really_ helps me right now.} Akane answered sarcastically. {Ranma, why haven't you changed back into a guy yet?}

"I was hoping for someone to fight, and looking like a defenseless girl usually works." Ranma sighed. "I'm just itching for a fight since Ryoga hasn't come around and Shampoo is all in her killing mode. That's no fun."

"Everything doesn't have to be a fight!"

"It does if I want to improve! I don't want to be in another Saffron situation again! That was too close… I…" Ranma paused. "I call the bathroom first… I'll bet there is only one bed, you can have it, of course." Ranma then left for the bathroom.

Akane sighed and examined the room to find only one bed. Rolling her eyes, Akane started to unpack when she heard a "thud" from the bathroom. She put down her bag to investigate.

"Ranma, are you alright in there?"

"Sure! Nothing happened! Nuh uh! I just… dropped something!" Ranma answered in a female voice.

Trying to ignore it, Akane went back to unpacking.

In the bathroom, Ranma was clutching her head, trying to keep calm.

'This is bad! This is bad! THIS IS BAD! How did my curse get locked again? I don't remember doing something to cause this!'

Breathing deeply, Ranma once again dipped her hand under the hot water coming from the faucet. Nothing happened but the hand becoming wet. Resisting her urge to scream, Ranma tried again and again before turning it off when it started to become too hot.

'Think, Ranma, what could have happened to cause this… um… hmmm… nothing I can remember but…' Ranma's eyes widened. 'The riceball thing!'

Going through her pockets, she was relived to find the plastic wrapper. After re-reading it over a dozen times, Ranma couldn't find anything on Jusenkyo, girls, or anything to relate to her curse at all, just that it was magic.

'Great, first day in America and my curse gets locked. At least there is nothing else goin-' Ranma's eyes widened even more as she saw, in the mirror, that her hair was now knee length and purple.

"AhhhhHhH!" Ranma screamed. The hair grew faster, changing colors from green to blue back to purple and blonde before going randomly. Her head started to feel pain that grew as fast as her hair.

Akane turned to see Ranma fling open the door and fall out of the bathroom, hair growing rapidly, while also changing color.

{Ranma!} Akane dashed to the slightly shorter girl's side, trying to help.

{ArgggahgragHHH!} Ranma screamed as the pain kept coming. {It burns! ARGGG! DAHHHHH!} The hair stayed on red as the hair was starting to fill the room.

Akane crept back and felt for her bag, hoping to find scissors or something. She turned her head from Ranma just to hear the screaming end.

{Ranma?} Akane was there as Ranma's empty clothes lay on the floor, only a bulge under it.

Akane looked left and right.

{Ranma! This isn't funny!} She flipped the bed sheets over.

{Where are you?} Akane started to tear apart the room.

{You better not be trying to steal my underwear again!}

Akane entered the bathroom.

{You are here somewhere! Stop being invisible! Ranma!}

She looked in her bag, she looked under the bed, and then she snapped her fingers and looked up. There was no sign of him/her anywhere.

{You better come out! And put some clothes on! Arg!}

She rechecked the room again and again.

{RANMA!}

'He can't be gone… He can't BE!'

Akane stood in the middle of a messy room and scanned frantically over everything. There was no movement. Ranma wasn't seen anywhere.

'No! THIS CAN'T BE! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE… HE…' Akane knelt down, and banged the floor. 'He can't be dead! He can't! Oh, where ARE YOU?'

Tears ran down here eyes.

{JERK! WHERE ARE YOU?}

She got back to her feet and ran around the space, swatting the air.

{**STOP HIDING! RANMA! RANMA! RAANNMMAAAA!**}

After some time she fell to the floor, eyes gushing like a Tendo.

*Bang* *Bang* Bang a BANG BANGY BANGY BANG* The floor sounded as she banged her fists on it.

'No! NO! NOOO!' She screamed in her head while sobbing. Then, from her watery eyes, she noticed movement in the clothes.

Crawling out of them was a Jet black cat, with the fur on its neck mangled and tangled.

The cat stared at her and she stared back.

"Meow?" The cat turned its head sideways.

{Whaa… What? Ranma?} Akane cried, not able to make out much detail.

The cat jumped on her head. The purring cat laid there, its blue eyes closed as it drifted to sleep.

Akane tried to look at the cat on her head, in doing so knocked it onto her back.

"Mwraaa!" the cat yelped as it adjusted itself once again when Akane rolled over.

Akane, vision much clearer now, stared into the eyes of the cat, immediately recognizing them.

{What? Ra-Ranma?}

The cat responded by walking across her stomach to her face, rubbing its check again the startled girl, purring.

Akane took a hold of the cat and sat herself back up. The cat wriggled free and faced Akane cautiously from a few feet away.

Akane wiped her tears away. 'Could that be Ranma? How would I know?'

{Here kitty, kitty!} Akane tried. {Come Ranma!}

She wasn't disappointed when the cat leaped like a bullet into her lap.

Cautiously, she stroked the cat the same way she did when Ranma fell into the catfist and it responded with purrs as it closed its eyes again, very comfortable with its surroundings.

After a few strokes, Akane realized it **was** Ranma, just… now as a cat.

{How did this happen?} She asked herself out loud.

Minutes went by as Akane sat and thought. She studied the cat and noticed that the hair on its neck looked braided somehow. Like a pigtail seemed glued into the cat down its neck and upper back.

As she continued to pet the cat that was Ranma, she started contemplating what had happened.

{I'll fix this, ok Ranma?}

{Nya!} It purred.

{Yeah, I **can** fix this! I can change my Fiancé back!} Akane stopped and had a blank look on her face. She just called Ranma her Fiancé. What just happened _really_ got to her. It seemed familiar somehow…

'Good thing he can't understand me right now… I hope. **He's** supposed to do things first. Get a hold of yourself! Now's not the time for that. Something happened, but, what? Think; is there anything to change him back? Wait… he changed that means… water! The curse should still work!'

Happy to realize that, Akane gently put Ranma into her arms and placed the cat on the bed. Then she went into the bathroom and got a cup of cold water.

'I hope this works.' She thought as the blue haired girl dumped water onto the cat.

'What if Ranma is stuck a girl?' And similar thoughts raced through her mind as the water fell onto the cat that was Ranma.

To Akane relief, Ranma changed from a cat into a girl.

Upon further inspection, Akane's eyes widened.

Well… mostly a girl.

'What? How? Oh my!' Akane thought, not realizing what she was thinking sounded like her sister.

Ranma woke up. {Ah! Huh, it doesn't hurt anymore.} She opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Then the little redhead girl saw Akane with wide eyes. {Akane, why are you staring like that?} Ranma looked down and saw that she was naked.

Ranma quickly covered herself up. "Heh heh… I'm sorry about that. Uh… Akane, what happened? I don't remember any of this."

'Ranma has cat ears… Ranma has cat ears… Ranma has cat ears… don't stare at the cat ears… don't think about cat ears… They are not cute… they are **not** cute… you don't wanna touch them… u don't wanna toouucchhh thhheeemmmm… Kitty! No! Don't! Not! I'm… gonna… hug… you…' Akane's thoughts raged on as she forced herself to close her eyes and look away.

"What's wrong Akane? Come on you've seen me naked before! Is it something on my face?" Ranma felt her face and didn't feel anything different… wait…

'Where are my ears?' Ranma thought as she furiously felt around her head. 'WHERE ARE MY EARS!'

Ranma then got up and ran into the bathroom.

In the mirror, a redhead, red eared female Ranma stared back. Nothing changed but the cat ears on her head… that and the tail she felt swishing back and forth.

Akane finally snapped out of her stupor.

{Um… Ranma? Uh… *cough* do you… know what happened?}

"AhhhhhH!" Ranma screamed before shoving her hand in her own mouth.

'I'm a catgirl… I'm a catgirl… I'M A CATGIRL! CAT… GIRL!'

"Ranma? Um… I don't know what happened at all…" Akane ventured into the bathroom.

'Why? WHY! What did I do to deserve this! Who did I piss off this time? I'm a CATGIRL! That was the only thing I was glad for at Jusenkyo! Well, it could be worse, you can be a mixture of a girl and a DEMON CAT! So don't be sad… oh, wait! I am one NOW! AHHHHH! Owwww!' Ranma took her hand out of her mouth to see two streaks of blood lightly running down her hand.

"Huh? Why did that-" Ranma saw her reflection… a reflection that had something in her mouth…

{Fangs! No! This Can't be! I'm a! No! I! Not!} Ranma's eyes then glazed over.

Akane grew worried and approached Ranma, turning her around, seeing the eyes look different…

{Ranma! Snap out of i-IIT!} She screamed as Ranma shrunk into a black cat once more.

It took a few seconds for Akane to snap back into reality just to find Ranma missing again.

{Ranma!}

Akane left the bathroom and looked again for him.

{This is getting annoying!}

"Mwrrrr."

Akane turned her head to see, out of the hotel window, a familiar black cat scratching the tree out in front.

{Oh, no. Not again…}

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A floor below, two people sigh in relief.

"Finally!" A man told his partner. "Any longer and I would have complained to the front desk! Kids and their anime…"

"Why do they have it on so loud?" The partner asked. "My ears still hurt."

"Who knows? They are Japanophiles that's for sure. I didn't understand a word."

"Me neither. Although, come to think of it, I don't remember any shows that are in Japanese here?"

"There are some, you just have to look for them."

*Bang* *Bang* Bang a BANG BANGY BANGY BANG*

"Great! Now what?" One asked.

"Forget this, I'm leaving. Call me when they stop."

"No way, I'm going with you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was an hour and seventeen minutes later that Akane was able to bring in a cat Ranma back into their hotel room. Akane didn't look so well either. Nevertheless, they made it back and it was with a heavy sigh that she carried Ranma in.

Ranma, who was asleep, snuggled into Akane's arms as he was brought in the bathroom to change into a more… human, appearance.

It was only after being unceremoniously dumped on a towel and splashed with cold water did Ranma wake up.

{Whatever it was I DIDN'T DO IT!} Ranma shielded herself with her hands.

Akane just sighed. {Ranma…}

Ranma opened her eyes to see herself naked on the bathroom floor.

{…I freaked out again didn't I?}

Akane's eye twitched and Ranma saw how bad she looked.

{Um… so… Akane… need to use the bathroom?}

The girl in question just closed the door and walked away.

'Great… what did I do _this_ time?' Ranma thought, not paying attention to the flop on the bed.

'Come to think of it, why did I go cat in the first place I don't remember any-' She turned to see herself in the mirror again.

'… oh yeah…'

{Mwmmphmphhmmhphwhmhw!} Was the sound of hands over a mouth.

'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream… its not that bad, not that bad, don't be afraid, I AM NOT AFRAID!'

Her left ear wiggled slightly.

"AhhhHHH! Mwhphfmm"

Ranma whined silently as her heart kept beating faster and faster.

'I-I feel it… It's so... so…'

*twitch*

{DAHHH! MWhphfffhwh!}

'It's on me! It's on me! I can't escape! Breathe Ranma, breathe, just, don't look at it, yeah!' She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing when she felt something touch her leg…

{AHHH! What was that!} Ranma screamed.

Her tail swayed back and forth.

Ranma opened her eyes to see the tail again. Which was enough to fall into the catfist… again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane finally awoke to the knocking of the door.

{Err, what?} She rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Room service." Was the voice from behind the door.

'I don't remember ordering room service.' Akane thought as she answered the door.

The transaction was made and the Chinese food was put on the table.

Akane, still dreary eyed, looked at the clock that said 8:30 PM.

'Oh yeah… time differences, that's why it's dark now. Man I'm tired. Huh, what's that?' Akane saw a light blinking on the phone in the room.

'A message?'

"*BEEP* You have… 7… unread, messages"

'Who… who could be calling us? Auntie!'

Akane picked up the receiver.

{Ranma? Akane? Did you make it there? Your fathers said you got on the plane. Please tell me things are going alright. It's 10pm here. Wait… Hee hee sorry, time differences I was just impatient. I'll call back later.}

*Beep*

{Are you there yet? Its 6 AM here I think the timing is right. Just make sure Ranma stays manly.}

Akane gulped at that.

*Beep*

{It's me again. Are you alright? I hope so. Keep Manly, my son!}

*Beep*

{It's 7 AM here, are you there? Oh! Maybe you two are out on a date! How romantic. You can keep the Chinese food for later. I know how Ranma loves Ramen. I think they said they would deliver it at 8 PM or something. Take good care!}

'So that's where that came from.'

*Beep*

{Hope you are alright. School is going to start here soon, oh and Nabiki said hi! Kasumi too! Your fathers are still out though…}

*Beep*

{I hope you two are doing well, take care of Ranma for me, Akane. I can wait a week. Maybe you can bring me a souvenir? Unless you are mad at me for making you go, but this is for the best. You can be alone together without anyone distracting you. We won't push you, just please try to be nice to each other, you are so cute when you do that.}

'Maybe I can get along with him better here. I just hope he could stop getting scared of himself. Maybe there is a cure here somewhere.'

*Beep*

{Shampoo dropped by and I told her that you two went out to cure Ranma's curse. Too bad you aren't, although this is good enough. I just want you to be manly, son; if not for my sake then for Akane's. She deserves that at least. I miss you both very much. Bye.}

'That one was ten minutes ago. What am I going to do if she calls again?'

Akane sighed and put down the phone.

*growllel* went Akane's stomach.

'I haven't eaten in a while, wait, where's Ranma?'

Akane looked around and didn't find anything different than the last time she looked.

'Where is he? If he ran off again...' Akane clenched her fist. 'I am NOT going to chase him again. Stupid cat…'

After turning some things over and checking the windows, Akane couldn't find Ranma anywhere.

That is, until she went into the bathroom again.

Ranma, again a black cat, was on the edge of the bathtub, staring evilly into the water that was in it.

Steam was rising out of the tub as Akane realized that Ranma was wet.

'I didn't turn on the water… wait, if he is still a cat, uh oh.'

Ranma's tail swayed as he continued to stare into the water, occasionally growling.

{Um… Ranma?}

Ranma's ear closest to Akane perked up as Ranma turned to face her.

{Nyaa!} Ranma's mood seemed a lot happier, but he turned back to the water and the hatred returned as it seemed to pour out of the cat in waves.

{Here kitty, kitty.} Akane tried to get Ranma to come to her. However, he was too focused on trying to kill the water by looking at it.

With a groan Akane walked over and picked him up.

Ranma didn't complain, instead just looked evilly at the water, though there were signs of betrayal in his eyes.

Akane was going to pour cold water on Ranma, but the cat snapped into attention and hissed at her.

{Alright, alright. Guess you don't like water, huh?}

'I'll just change Ranma back later. When he isn't paying attention.'

They got to the table where Akane put Ranma down to close the window. She did not want to chase him again.

Ranma waited for Akane and when she was close enough, Ranma leapt into her arms, snuggling her breasts.

Akane blushed before sitting down and started eating.

It wasn't long until she started feeding Ranma while he was in her lap.

No one complained and it felt good for Akane who started to pet Ranma while this was happening. One thing was for sure, Ranma was much nicer as a cat.

{Open up, Ranma, it's shrimp.}

*Om nom nom nom nom* Ranma ate the shrimp.

The girl and her cat ate peacefully, nothing could ruin this moment now…

*Ring* went the phone.

'Who could that be?' Akane put Ranma down on the table and answered the phone.

{Ranma? Akane? Are you there yet?} Was the sound of Nodoka's voice.

'Auntie called again! What am I going to say about Ranma?'

{Hi Auntie, we made it here.} Akane answered nervously.

{Akane! How are you and my son doing? Hopefully not anything naughty. Although, I wouldn't mind…}

{Auntie!} Akane blushed furiously.

{Take your time, I won't push you, Sex does, however, relive stress and you've been sounding stressed lately.}

{I didn't do anything like that!} Akane was blue and red all over. Although, the blue was her hair, she wasn't losing blood anytime soon.

{It would prove my son is manly… if, he could do it in bed…}

{…}

{Akane? Akane, are you there still?}

{…}

{I hope something didn't happen…}

{…I'm here… just… fine.}

{Oh good, you worried me there for a bit. Speaking of which, is my son manly? Oh, I would like to speak with him.}

'What do I do? What do I do? Yeah, Auntie, you son is stuck as a cat, don't worry, he just BECOMES A CATGIRL WITH COLD WATER! Come on, think Akane, you can't tell her about this, um… well, it is magical…'

{Um… there seems to be a problem…}

Nodoka panicked. {What? Oh no! Please let my son be alright!}

{Um… err… auntie Nodoka? Did anyone tell you about Ranma's training?}

{Genma did send me postcards up until China, although, he was vague on the most part. Why?}

{Anything about… cats, show up?} Akane braced herself.

{No… not that I recall, Ranma did use to torture cats when he was young, though. Not badly, he didn't try to kill them or anything like that, but he would hang them upside down and try to dance with some. I remember one time when we were at a shrine and the cat fought with him. Well, it was more playing and come to think of it, he did seem to be sadistic against them. But that is silly, so what is it about cats?}

'Ranma… it MUST be karma.'

{He didn't tell you about the training that happened with cats, huh?}

{Training with cats? That_ does_ sound like him, I think when we were there he tied a piece of fish to Ranma so that the cat would chase him so he could become faster. It didn't work since the cat was too lazy. Even as a kitten it didn't move much. I think the name was Buyo or something like that. Their daughter was nice too. Although they didn't meet she seemed helpful… wonder what became of her.}

{Ask Kasumi about the catfist… and um… the problem… I need to… do… stuff… bye!} Akane hung up.

'Ranma was sadistic to cats, no wonder they hate him so much. Still, I hope that Mr. Saotome didn't engage Ranma to that girl…' Akane furred her eyebrows. 'He better not.'

"Meoww?" Ranma cocked his head as he continued eating the food, head in carton.

{You just keep making things worse for yourself, huh?}

{Nya?}

Akane sighed. 'That should keep her busy for a while.'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** hi there! Um… err… Noy said that people were complaining about this prologue being too long and confusing and long… so… I am now split up… yeah… the prologue is now in 4 parts. Be happy about that now… Ok? And to new readers… yes, it was over 20,000 words long. The chapters were only about 5,750 words long on average… yeah… even Master Yoda doesn't have a prologue that long. Carry on…


	2. Prologue part 2

**_Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl_**

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this is still part of the prologue. It is stupid, but, that's how it was. So… move along, move along…

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Prologue: Part 2: Move along…

{Kasumi? What is the catfist?} Nodoka asked as she saw Kasumi.

{Oh my! That was just a training technique that Mr. Saotome taught Ranma.} Kasumi smiled.

{Akane said something about it…}

{Oh my! I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble… police exist in America.}

{What do you mean by that?} Nodoka asked, getting more concerned.

{Police arrest you for breaking the law, it's terrible really. A poor shame that wrecks-}

{No, not that, about being trouble… what is the catfist anyway?}

{The catfist is a martial art insanity technique trained at the age of 6. Or was it 10? No, 6 sounds much more cruel and something Mr. Saotome would do. It was when Ranma was 6…}

One explanation later…

*SHINK*

{Ooh Genma! I have a surprise for you!}

This is why pandas are an endangered species, they are stupid.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Let's try this again…} Akane said to herself as she poured cold water over an unsuspecting cat.

{Cold!} Ranma shrieked as she looked around and saw that she was in the bathroom… naked.

{Well this sucks.} Ranma said as she examined her situation… again.

{Hot water didn't work… did it?} Akane was looking away.

{How did you know?} Ranma asked.

{You turned on the hot water in the bathtub.}

{I don't remember doing that…}

{There's got to be something to make you stay sane.}

{How? I-I'm a catgirl now… I can't even look at myself.} Ranma buried her face in shame as her ears drooped and tail sagged.

{Maybe we can cover it up until we fix this.}

{I don't know. Sure I can have a towel on my head here, but I can't leave this room. I'll stay here and try not be scared, go have some fun Akane.}

{It's past 11 PM already, Ranma.}

Ranma stood up; all 4 foot 11 and 3/4th of her.

{It's already that late? How long did I act like a cat?}

{Um… Ranma… when you fall into catfist now… well, you become a cat, a black housecat.}

{…}

{Ranma?}

{… My life sucks.} Ranma sighed. {Hand me that towel would you?}

{Sure.}

Ranma wrapped the towel around her head like a turban and wrapped another around her waist.

{There! I feel better already.}

That is, until her tail touched her leg again.

Ranma was shivering uncontrollably.

{Ranma, are you alright?}

Ranma yanked off the towel and grabbed her tail, which caused her to spasm and fall to the floor.

'Why does it have to be so sensitive? As if being a catgirl demon was bad enough.'

{Maybe if you wrap it around your body?}

{Huh?}

{I saw it in an anime once. They were fighting and people had tails. Anyway, they wrapped it like this…}

{What are you doing? Stop it!} Ranma shrieked as Akane finished messing with her tail.

{There, now you can wear clothes and no one would notice.}

Ranma looked down to see her red tail wrapped around her hips like a belt.

{It _is_ less scary this way…}

{Now we just need to get you a hat…}

{NOT an I Heart NY hat! People mess with tourists.}

{I thought you wanted someone to fight?}

{Not when I'm a Catgirl!}

{What? You think people will treat you different if you are a catgirl?}

{Nah, I don't care about that, I mean, If I wasn't so afraid of being a catgirl, I'll use it for **more** icecream!} Ranma smiled and licked her lips, her cute little fangs showing for a second. {No one can resist the catgirl! No one!} Laughter poured out of the catgirl's mouth.

Akane sweatdropped.

{You seem happier.}

{I've just accepted it! I'm a catgirl! A demon catgirl! I am perfectly fine!} Ranma's eye twitched and cross veins popped on her head.

{Maybe TV will calm you?}

{Isn't everything in English though?}

Face meet palm. Hi Face!

"You can understand English Ranma. Gah! Sometimes you are such an idiot!"

"Oh Yeah… that might help."

And so a girl and her catgirl Fiancé watched TV together.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Not too far north, in a town call Bayville… Professor Xavier of the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning which was actually a mansion to help mutants was thinking of the recent findings.

'Ah, there she appears again. Same place. Why do I lose her? Now if you'll just be tracked longer this time… got it. Name: Ranma Saotome. Hmmm… that's not good.'

Xavier gathered more information as he sat at Cerebro, the device to track mutants.

'I need to find school records… interesting…'

As Xavier continued on, he realized something quickly, this Ranma Saotome was not a normal mutant, nor was Ranma born with an x Gene. Yet here she was or was it he? The professor only gained little information so far, but the things he found only confused him.

There have been records of Ranma as male and female as well as readings of magic over the new mutant.

One thing was for sure, he needed someone's help in order to figure this out…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane and Catgirl Ranma, meanwhile, were watching TV, eating popcorn.

Now, both knew about the strange things that went around here, but not anything too recent. Like the 'mutant menace' for example. Only a few things got through to Japan and they only knew that they were dangerous people who got superpowers out of the blue. Of course, Japan liked them very much because it wasn't something to be afraid of. Tokyo gets attacked all the time and super powered people were common.

Since they were right in the heart of the mutant area, Ranma wanted to know more about them so that he could fight them. Even if he is still a she by then.

After flipping through various news stations that seem to only try to scare the viewers, Ranma ended up on another channel, one that can be mistaken for news…

~"This is the Threat Down!"~

*Siren* *People cheering*

~"Threat #3… Principals. This morning Principal Kelly of Bayville High School won the award for the most prejudiced principal in the United States for what he has done against mutants."~

A mixture of cheers and boos come from the audience.

~"Now… I know a lot of you don't like mutants and are afraid of them and their powers, but hey, at least they aren't making you gay. The fact that Mr. Kelly here is prejudice isn't what makes him a threat, no, it's the way he does it that you should be afraid of."~

The screen switches to Kelly's assemblies and the fact that he banishes the mutants from school until they were eventually brought back in.

~"Did you see that? He just banned a group of people from his school just because he hates them. That is too much power in one man's hands and that much power should only belong to one person… me. When I was in school I couldn't kick out the people I didn't like, mostly because they would beat me up. The point is that principals these days are much more powerful then before. And its not just here folks… Japan also has this problem. Just last week, Principal Kuno from Tokyo, who already has life-sized statues of himself, put up a toll booth to get into school."~

Ranma and Akane groaned as they remembered that.

The screen showed a toll booth at the front entrance at the school while people tried to get around, causing pineapple bombs to go off.

~"The worst part, is that he is blaming the American school system for his antics, which make us look bad and this guy even worse."~ He points to a photo of Kelly.

~"If this continues, Principals might let the power go to their head… well, more than they are now. And if that happens, disaster could occur, like feeding our kids healthy food or making bathrooms an obstacle course. We need to stop them before it's too late and give the power to less evil people. Like the student council. By being more popular than everyone else it obviously means they aren't evil. Or let the janitor run things. He's got a black belt in Martial arts Janitor-ing. What's that? He's the grandmaster? Give this guy a prize then. Or he'll kick your ass."~

Ranma was deep in thought. 'So… people don't like mutants, dang it! I was going to use my cuteness to get more ice-cream! Now if I do that everyone will think I'm a mutant. Just because I look weird doesn't mean I am one. Oh well, at least Japan doesn't mind.'

*Om nom nom nom* Ranma and Akane ate popcorn.

Akane, meanwhile was struggling from lashing out. Apparently, Principal Kuno was crazy enough to make it on TV… in America!

~"This pales in comparison to threat # 2… Bears! Yes, those Godlless killing machines are at it again!"~

*Roar*

~"Folks, with Winnie the Pooh getting a 90% fresh on Rotten Tomatoes and being made by Disney, people are once again falling into the hands of the Bears. Underneath that hunny coated exterior, lays an evil mastermind interior of a Bear! Don't let their cuteness get to you, they are a killing machine. Oh, you think they are harmless don't you? Did you forget that a down market is a BEAR market? They cause doom!"~

Ranma snickered at this and Akane failed to hold in giggles.

~"Nation, I fear that with bears being portrayed as cuddly, we could stop seeing them as a threat and the world would end. It won't be the planet of the apes, it'll be the planet of de Bears. With all these super powered people around and undead terrorist to be afraid of, we don't need people to lower their defenses around bears again. They even drink soda! What more could be terrifying?"`

Ranma was likening this guy already. It was essentially pointing out how stupid people's fears are.

~"What else but my #1 threat… Mutant Bears! We all know superpowers are awesome and getting them from genetics is pretty sweet, but now scientists give us a real reason to fear. Jim?"~

The screen switches to a scientist with goggles that cover the eyes and a long labcoat covering everything, even the bottom half of his face. ~"Through research I can honestly say that any living thing can become a mutant! Since it is radiation that causes the mutation of Humans!"

The reporter asks… ~"Even animals?"~

~"Yes! Animals, plants, even TOAST can be a mutant! My SUPER TOAST already is SUPER and capable of gaining more SUPERPOWERS!"~

Colbert (the Character) begins to speak again. ~"Yes… Bears can gain superpowers! This is even worse than the Bear Calvary! Known superpowers from Mutants are Flight, Laser Beams, Telekinesis and Telepathy, Metal Claws, a giant Monkey… Form, Teleportation, and the ability to drain others. This is just the tip of the iceberg, image a flying, laser eyed, giant bear killing all humans."~

A photoshopped photo of that appears.

~"AHHH! Take it down! Take it down! Fortunately, Bears aren't exposed to enough radiation to create mutants… yet. However, if this happens we need all the help we can get. And that would mean help from human mutants who can use their powers for good and kill all the Bears. So we need to get along soon since Scientists say that it could only take just over 1000 or so years for mutants to appear in animals. You can help by sending me more monies to my SuperPac so I can get this news out there. That way we can sleep well at night knowing that another species of animal will be extinct soon. We'll be right back."~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was an hour later when Ranma was at a laptop in the room which Akane 'Borrowed' from the lobby just a minute ago.

"Why are you doing this again, Ranma?"

{I need a hat and one that I like so I can order it from here.} Ranma said while working on ordering online. It was… harder than she thought.

{Why do you need THAT specific hat?}

"Because I'll wear it, that's why. Plus it's a special form fitting hat that fits ALL sizes." {So it'll fit me when I'm a guy again.} Ranma added.

"How are you even planning on paying for it?"

"Oh, that, well, that's another reason why I picked it, they are made by the martial arts hat makers of China, and they owe me one after I saved it from a fire."

Akane sighed. "Who caused the fire?"

"Um… he hee… Pops was impatient that day."

"I should have known. Still, it will take days to get here."

"Not with these guys, they send this stuff here and with all the super people here they use their best delivery girls." Ranma smiled, showing a little fang.

"I don't even want to know. How long will it take?"

"It said 14 minutes starting… now!" Ranma hit send.

"Wow… that fast?"

"It would be faster if it was in the morning, they are only a little over a mile away. Um… might want to return this…"

Akane sighed and put the laptop back, wondering why Ranma didn't do it; after all he can be invisible when he wants to.

After coming back, she asked her a question… "What hat did you get anyway?"

Ranma smirked, "You'll see." 'I even got something for you… not that I care about her… just… Mom would want me to get Akane something. Yeah…A souvenir for Mom, Akane and a cool red hat for me.'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was 2PM in the Tendo Dojo. Genma was hiding from a still aggravated Nodoka.

{Come out; come out wherever you are… husband!}

The Panda in question whimpered on the roof.

His life was spared by a knocking on the door.

Kasumi, being… Kasumi answered it to find a blonde Chinese girl with a medium sized package.

{Nihao! Package for Nodoka Saotome!} The delivery girl said.

{Oh My! She is a bit busy. I'll take it. Thank you!}

The blonde girl bounced away.

{Auntie! There is a package for you!}

Nodoka took one last look before giving up and putting her Katana away.

{I didn't order anything.}Nodoka mused before opening up the cardboard package.

Inside was a note that said, in type that is, {To: Mom. Love: Ranma}

Nodoka was filled with Joy. Her son gave her a gift! It was so thoughtful of him. And quick too.

Nodoka pulled out what was inside.

{Oh My!} Kasumi stated.

Nodoka held in her hands, a black cat stuffed animal with red and black Chinese clothes.

At the bottom of the box there was a receipt from Create-A-Cat Workshop.

{Isn't Ranma afraid of cats?} Kasumi mused.

{My-My son… is... over his fear of cats!} Nodoka concluded.

A celebration commenced at the dojo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile… back at the hotel room…

*Knock knock knock!*

{There it is.} Ranma got up to answer the door but was stopped by Akane.

{What are you doing, Akane?}

{You still don't have any clothes on!} Akane shouted.

{Oh… yeah… I forgot about that.}

Akane grunted and opened the door to show a green haired Chinese girl holding a package.

"Nihao! Package for Ranma Saotome!" She smiled.

"I'm here!" Ranma called from within the room.

Thinking fast, Akane just said, "I'll take that! Thank you!" And closed the door.

'Weird blue haired girl.' The Green haired girl thought as she left.

'I wonder what Ranma got?' Akane thought just before Ranma took the package out of her hands and ripped it open.

"Ha! It's perfect!" the Catgirl said as she shrugged off the towel and slipped the red hat on, taking time to slip her pigtail through the hole in the back. It did feel weird and Ranma shivered as the feelings of having cat ears raced through her body.

"There! It fits perfectly!" Ranma said to herself and faced Akane.

"You still have no clothes on!" Akane yelled in rage.

"Fine! You don't have to yell!" Ranma put on her boxers and her white tank top undershirt.

"There, happy?" Ranma asked.

Akane now could see Ranma's hat. Ranma's Colbert Nation hat.

{You just watched that show today! Why did you BUY _THAT_ HAT?}

{Because it's a magical hat. Stupid Akane. I may not even want to show you the T-shirt I got you.} Ranma crossed her arms and turned away.

{I-I… Oh! Arggg! Fine… *whisper* you look good in that hat.}

{Thank you Akane! That was-AHH! I'm doing it again!}

{Ranma are you alright?} Akane asked, worried.

{I have to be a guy soon; the nekoken is messing with my mind!}

After calming down Ranma had a shirt in her hands.

{I got this for you… I don't know why I would-}

{Ranma…}

{I… just… here. I need time alone.} Ranma walked to the window before climbing out, headed for the roof.

Akane looked at this shirt.

It was light blue with dark blue lettering that said, in English, "Tomboys Do It Better" With a silhouette of a girl in a gi doing a Karate Kick.

Akane didn't know what to feel then.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

On the roof of the hotel, Ranma was musing on what was becoming of her.

'Why did I do that? Why did I care how I looked? I don't need Akane's approval of stuff. Why is this happening to me? Why am I being so… nice? And why would I buy Mom a stuffed animal CAT? Stupid demon girl thing… I need to cure this, fast. I don't know how much of me will be left. NO! I'm Ranma Saotome! I don't lose! I WON'T lose to this Catgirl-ness! But Akane's so cute! I want to be in her arms… No! STOP IT! I won't fall into that! Stupid Tomboy is messing with me… yeah… that's it.' Ranma now had her face in her hands.

'Sure, I've been stuck as a girl before, but I was still me. I wasn't a crazed demon thing… Am I overreacting? I… I don't know. So what if I'm nice now? I'm a good person! I think… I am a martial artist, I protect the weak. Yeah, I guess I am a good person, still… maybe it was just shock?' Ranma stared out into the sky.

'Brooding isn't my style anyway, No need to get depressed. Just get back inside, don't think about it. Just, don't think about it.'

Ranma climbed back down and got in through the window, only to feel herself shrinking again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane stopped feeling whatever she was feeling when she saw a very familiar black cat approach her.

'He got himself scared again… great.'

"Mewrowll?"

Akane knelt down to be closer to RanmaCat.

{What am I going to do with you?}

Ranma purred and stroked his head against her palm.

{Well I for one *Yawn* I'm just tired. I don't know if I can get you not to freak again.}

Ranma took that opportunity to climb into Akane's arms.

Akane sighed. {I guess it's been lonely at night without P-chan. It's not like you will remember this anyway.}

With that, Akane got herself ready for bed and slept with Ranma in her arms.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor Xavier finally went to bed after Ranma's signal disappeared again.

All this information that he was gathering gave him a headache.

With mutants still being hated, he couldn't ignore what was happening so close by.

Still, with the signal disappearing as well as Magneto's, he couldn't go after this Ranma soon.

In the morning he will go and meet Dr. Strange, hopefully, nothing bad would happen to the institute when he is out.

Being the protector to his students and to mutants everywhere was hard enough as it is.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sun came up relatively early for Akane Tendo. Who was still suffering from jet lag and Ranma being, well… Ranma.

Still feeling sleepy, she rolled over to block out the sun.

It ended up being much later, 11:11AM to be exact, that Akane finally got out of bed wait, where was Ranma?

'Right, I went to bed with him as a cat. So, where is he? If he ran off again…' Akane's fist tightened.

An inspection of the bed reveled nothing; she was going to assume he left again when she felt something against her breasts.

Looking down, she saw that Ranma as a cat was sleeping between her breasts, purring softly.

Akane was going to pound him when she remembered why Ranma was sleeping with her and that this was her fault for thrashing around at night.

Grunting in defeat, Akane pulled Ranma out of her Pajamas and glared at the little fuzzball.

{Nyraah?} Ranma the cat seemed to ask as it yawned itself awake.

{Come on; time to be a person again…} Akane brought Ranma into the bathroom and dropped him in the tub.

That's when Akane realized that she didn't drain the tub water as a splash was heard.

{Hey Akane, how… huh? Why am I wet? *groan* Why does this keep happening?}

{Just get dressed; I don't want to stay in this room all week. It's already morning.} Akane then noticed that Ranma's hat was still on Ranma's pigtail. 'How did that stay on?'

Eventually, both were dressed and out the door.

Ran-ma… Cat-girl in–dis-guise.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Well, I'm hungry, how 'bout you?} Ranma asked as she and Akane continued to walk around and sight see.

{I guess I am, I don't want to hear your growling stomach for much longer.} Akane replied.

Ranma, in her Colbert Nation hat, put a finger to her lips to think as she searched for someplace to eat.

Time passed as they continued to walk and looked around until they stopped when Ranma laughed.

"Ranma? What's so funny?" Akane asked.

Ranma just pointed up ahead.

Akane turned and didn't see what Ranma was laughing at.

{I don't see it...} Akane mused.

{Just… he ha ha! Look… mwaphahaha! It's... Haaaha! A Panda!}

Akane looked again and the only Panda she saw was the sign for Panda Express…

*Smack* Forehead, remember palm? Yes, you are good friends aren't you?

Inside the express of the Panda, Ranma and Akane are next in line.

With a smirk on her face, Ranma clears her throat before ordering.

^Three orders of Orange Chicken and four orders of rice. Oh and six orders of egg rolls. And one Giant Pepsi. Want anything Akane?^ Ranma ordered in Mandarin Chinese.

"Uh…" The cashier person didn't speak it.

"Since when could you speak Chinese?" Akane almost yelled at Ranma.

"Well I only know how to order food like that… it's a great skill after going to China so often." Ranma replied.

"So… What did you want?" The cashier person asked.

Later, after finishing their eating, Ranma still had an extra pair of unused chopsticks.

"Why are you keeping them?" Akane asked.

"Just figured that it's a great souvenir for Pops." {This Panda is skinnier than him, though.}

"How is that a gift? I know that you two aren't getting along recently, but that's… that's..."

"It's saying that we ate at Panda Express and he didn't get any. Payback for my childhood. Or something." Ranma shrugged. "Besides, it has a Panda on it!" Ranma fell to the floor laughing again.

This time, Akane giggled as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Much later, when the two girls got back to the hotel…

"Ah, you two from room 388, I've been getting complaints from others about you." The desk person spoke up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ranma blurted out.

Akane just looked at the redheaded disguised catgirl funny.

"What? You always blame me for stuff, so I'm saying it now." Ranma crossed her arms.

"I don't care which one of you it was, those in the 200's have been complaining about loud, Japanese yelling." The desk person stated.

"It was Akane." Ranma stated flatly.

"WHAT?" Akane yelled.

"See, told ya." Ranma drawled.

"Just be quieter, people try to sleep here because, you know, since this is a HOTEL!" The Desk person screamed.

"Sure… like Akane can be quiet." Ranma spoke sarcastically.

Akane shot a death glare to Ranma.

"Uh… gotta-go-bye!" Ranma ran off.

{Come back here, Ranma!} Akane chased after her.

The desk person just sighed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that night… in hotel room 388…

"Nuh, uh, no way… I am not going to scare myself tonight. I hate not remembering!" Ranma put her foot down.

"I don't like it either, but it makes me more comfortable to not deal with you screaming."

{You were yelling more than me…}

Akane growled.

{Besides… you remember what its like to not remember things, it just aggravates you.} Ranma pointed out.

{There is that… still, don't you-} Akane's eyes shot open.

{What?}

Akane pointed to Ranma's hair. {Ranma, your hair is growing again.}

Ranma looked and saw that her pigtail brushed the floor. {Great… my hair is growing again. Where are the scissors? Akane?}

Akane's face was O.O

{Akane?}

{Your hair isn't as long anymore.} Akane was shaking herself. She knows that stuff like this shouldn't shock her, but, it was just the fact that all of this was happening all the way out here, alone… with Ranma that is shocking.

Ranma grabbed her pigtail and felt the end being where it should be.

'I hope this isn't after effects of something. The dragon whisker only works when I'm a guy and it stopped a long time ago…' Ranma was deep in thought. 'Maybe if I try this…'

Ranma closed her eyes and imagined that she had longer hair.

At once, Ranma's hair grew in her hand, her bangs fell past her eyes and she felt her ears getting cramped in her hat.

{This is… I don't remember eating anything… besides that riceball.} Ranma keep growing and shortening her hair, getting it to around seven feet in length before…

*Flop*

Ranma was a cat again, his hat now small, covering the ears on his head.

"Hisss! Growllwl!" Ranma pushed the hat off his head, mostly… since it just slid down his neck, tangled in his neck fur before shrinking into the size of a hair scrunchie.

'So that's where his hat went… I must have _really_ not paid attention last night.' Akane thought while massaging her temples.

{Here Ranma!} Akane called out.

{Nyeah!} Ranma jumped into Akane's arms.

Cat slept with girl. Both were very, very happy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning proved troublesome for the Tendo and her cat Fiancé.

*Ring* Rang the phone.

Akane groggily got out of bed and answered the phone.

It was Nodoka, of course.

{Ranma? Akane? Are you up yet?} Nodoka asked, cheerfulness in her voice.

{Auntie! Yeah, I'm up. *Yawn*} Akane looked at the clock; it was 6:26 in the morning. {It's not even seven AM here, though.}

{Sorry about that! I am still getting used to how far away you are.} Nodoka apologized. {I miss hearing my manly son's voice. I hope its not too much trouble to talk to him?}

{Um… there is a problem… uh…} Akane thought as fast as she could for an excuse.

"Merowlll" A cat call out, yawning inside Akane's Pajamas.

Akane froze as she heard Ranma… in her pajamas… again.

{Akane? What was that? Did you get a cat?}

Things raced through the mind of the blue haired girl at speeds that were thought impossible for a normal person.

{Um… no… sort of… did Kasumi tell you about the catfist?} Akane tried to distract Nodoka.

Akane could swear she felt the heat in Nodoka's voice when she answered. {Yes. Yes I have. Genma has been hiding from me since. Did something happen recently? I had the feeling he overcame his fear when he sent me this gift…}

A chill ran through Akane's spine. {What gift was it?}

Nodoka's voice tone changed to a much more upbeat emotion. {It is such a cute cat plushie! It is even wearing Chinese clothes that my manly son usually wears!}

Akane's face was O.O again. {That… seems… odd…}

Nodoka sounded thoughtful. {I thought so as well… So my son is acting like a cat again?}

Akane gulped. {Yes… you can say that… it is hard to have him snap out of it…}

{I see…} There was a long pause that made Akane nervous. {Is he a manly cat?}

{What.} Akane stated flatly.

{Is he trying to mate with you while acting like a cat? *giggle* that would mean he likes you.}

{W-What would give you that idea?} Akane was freaking out.

Nodoka sounded disappointed. {Was he at least fondling you?}

{Auntie!}

{Hmmm… that sounds like a yes…} Nodoka teased.

{I-I no… it's… not what you think!}

{I know you two don't want to marry yet, neither of you are ready. Still, it sounds like he is interested in you. That's good.}

{I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about!} Akane replied as fast as she could.

{Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Akane, it's not good for your health to deny your feelings, its alright for you to admit them. Remember what I told you? I'm trying to help.}

{I-I…I…I…}

{I'm not going to push you; I want both of you to be happy. Still, you and I both know that you two care for each other, denying it will just make the situation worse.}

{I-I… I know auntie… its just… *sigh* I'm afraid to. *sniff* Ranma is much nicer to me when he's thinking like a cat. Maybe… maybe I'm just scared to accept… all of him…}

Nodoka seemed to understand. {Akane? Are you fearful about performing lesbian acts on my son?}

{No NO! NO! NOT LIKE THAT!} Akane tensed up big time.

{You don't need to be afraid of that; my son cares for you even as a girl. Rejecting him like that could damper your relationship.}

{I'M NOT A LESBIAN!}

Nodoka sounded confused. {I didn't say you were.}

Akane sighed in relief.

{I just think that you are Bisexual, or Ranma-sexual.} Nodoka seemed to be stating it as a matter of fact.

{IT'S NOT TRUE!}

{Akane, there is nothing wrong with being Bisexual. In fact, it's a good thing you are, considering my son's… 'Condition'.}

{*gargling noises*} Akane stared bugged-eyed at the phone.

{Akane? Oh, dear. The phone might be having problems.}

{Oh My!} Said Kasumi, faintly in the background.

*Beep. Beep. Beep* Went the phone as it disconnected.

It took a while for Akane to snap out of it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** yes, yes, you've read this before, yes it's still part of the prologue, yes, tuatara was right, can you guys leave me alone now! Can a Text have peace?


	3. Prologue part 3

**_Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl_**

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** you are still reading the prologue. Remember that now…

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Prologue: Part 3:** on and on and on and on…

It was 7:27 AM when Akane got ready for a full day of doing stuff. All she had left to do was change Ranma back into a more human appearance.

{Alright… just getting some cold water then we're off *Yawn*} 'It might be a pain, but at least he can be somewhat human. I miss male Ranma though… too bad hot water doesn't work.'

Akane put her hand on the bathroom handle when Ranma stirred in her arms.

"Mwraw?" Ranma meowed.

{Yeah, we are going soon. *giggle* sometimes I wish I could understand you.}

Akane opened the door just for Ranma to leap out of her arms.

{Hey!}

Ranma, as the little cat he was, didn't want to get wet, and went back to bed under the covers.

Akane growled and her head seemed to get bigger.

{Ran-ma! Do you want me to leave you here then?} Akane knew she couldn't, too big of a risk of the hotel finding a cat here.

The little cat that was Ranma poked his head out.

Akane sighed and calmed down. It was hard to stay mad at a cat, besides, she'll prove that she wasn't always loud.

{Look, we can't leave until you are a catgirl, so I need to pour water on you.}

Ranma dove back under the covers.

{Arggg! You have to do it, its not like you can turn into a catgirl without it!} Akane was glowing mad now. Typical.

Ranma poked his head out again.

{Nyorōn?} Ranma's paw went to his mouth as he looked downcast.

Akane sighed and cooled off, it was hard, but she could do it.

{I realize that cats hate water… I guess I need to just throw it on him…} Akane was frustrated and aggravated again.

She turned to go get a cup… reluctantly. It took a long time to get water out of the bed the last time.

A groan made her turn around.

There was Ranma, a catgirl again, tangled up in the sheets.

"How… how did I get here? I am sick of this!" Ranma had her hands in her face, ears drooped, and tail sagged.

{Ranma? How did you do that?} Akane looked around for a possible water source.

{How am I supposed to know? Don't you pour water on me when I'm like this?}

{But… I didn't this time.}

Ranma felt herself, shivering every so often. She couldn't find a drop of water on her.

{I… I turned myself into a catgirl? If I did that…}

{We can worry about that later, I found a good place to eat and the reservation is in ten minutes!} Akane was dealing with too much as it was.

The idea stayed in Ranma's mind all day long.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A while later… at a nearby Denny's…

"All you can eat pancakes!" Ranma shouted excitedly.

Their waiter, who had a twirl-ly mustache, answered the redheaded, disguised catgirl's question. "Yes, we have the 'all you can eat pancakes' for $4. Do you want that, Miss?"

Ranma hated to be called Miss, but didn't say anything. Besides, she was used to it. What, with having her curse for more than 13 months already.

"Yes, I'll have that and… hmm… what looks tasty… *snicker* nah, not that… I'll take two sides of hash browns, three sides of toast… and one large milk." Ranma _really_ liked dairy while a catgirl. It infuriated her to no ends.

"And how about you, Miss?" The mustached waiter asked Akane.

"A Belgium waffle, orange juice and an English muffin." Akane gave her order.

"Alright, food should be ready soon." The waiter left.

It was well known to the restaurant that Asians don't tip well, so they spend as little time as possible with them. They weren't racist, it is just… good business.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't going to have good business at all from Ranma and Akane.

It was a wonder that Ranma didn't bankrupt the place.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma and Akane were exploring the city once again after Denny's kicked them out.

The fact that it took several hours to do that was the only shock from the two girls.

Currently, they were in a gift shop at the postcard stand.

"Which one do you think screams AMERICA?" Ranma asked her trusted girl companion.

"Well, there are the regular ones, the Statue of Liberty and whatnot." Akane responded half heartedly as she was looking at magnets.

"Nah, that never felt right to me, _too _obvious. It makes me feel like I have no creativity. Hmmm… How about you, Akane? Found the right magnet for the refrigerator? I think this is one of the few states that Ryoga didn't give you yet."

"Shut up, Ranma."

"What? He does get lost easily." {Sometimes I feel like he teleports the way he gets to places.}

"Why do you have to keep picking on Ryoga?" Akane fumed.

A chase through the shop soon followed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor Xavier was meeting with Dr. Strange, a real and the most powerful magician in the universe who is an expert in magic.

The things he could do with magic made him ideal to work with. Fortunately, the doctor was available somehow right now, so of course he took his opportunity to do so.

Dr. Strange looked over the reading again while helping Professor Xavier with this person, a Ranma Saotome.

"One thing is for sure… he is saturated in magic." Dr. Strange spoke up while thinking over this situation.

"So you confirmed Ranma is a he then?" The bald professor asked.

"Yes, it's hard to pinpoint, but there was one strand of magic I identified while looking through this soup of magic in him." Dr. Strange flipped through a book. "It is a Jusenkyo curse; I haven't looked it up in a long time, but, Aha! Here, a magical valley of springs which change the genetic material to what was drowned there initially. Cold water activation, hot water restoring. One thing to note, however is that the hot water catalyst magic is much weaker than the cold water activation magic as there are ways to lock the curse. Ranma fell into the spring of drowned girl. In fact the only non-magical property on him is the cat influence."

"I see… What confuses me the most is why the signal disappears completely at random?"

"I'm unsure of that. You have it confirmed that Ranma is a mutant though, correct?"

"Yes, he wasn't born with it; however, that doesn't make sense." The professor rubbed his temples, trying to figure this out was giving him a headache.

"And that's why you come to me. Do you have anything on what could have given him a basis for cat D.N.A.?"

"I was able to trace it to when he attained it, at the age of 6. It is the base for his X gene. The question is, how does that happen?"

The two minds spent a long time sorting this out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night, in hotel room 388, Ranma and Akane were watching The Colbert Report when the phone rang.

Akane nervously answered it right when the commercials started.

{Akane? Ranma? It's me again!} Nodoka called.

{Hi-hi, **AUNTIE** we were just getting ready to sleep… hehe… um… so how are things?} Akane stressed words specifically so that Ranma could react. But the catgirl was eating popcorn.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out. "Your mom is on the phone!"

"Oh… so that's why you… yeah." Ranma got up and walked over.

{Things are going fine here Akane. Did my son do manly things to you yet?} Nodoka asked sweetly.

Akane clamed up. {Auntie! Stop it already!}

*Munch* Ranma ate popcorn watching Akane on the phone.

{It is my duty to make sure that my manly son's future wife and my soon to be eventually daughter in law is satisfied by his performance in bed. Speaking of which, may I please speak to him… please…?} Nodoka was close to tears. Years upon years of missing out on her son's life made her weary about being away from him for long. It only got worse after hearing him almost die again in China. Not to mention that someone let slip that Akane was 'Mostly Dead' for a while. Despite what people, may think, she loved her son very much and really, really doesn't want to have him kill himself.

Akane was of course in a bind. She didn't want to break the news that Ranma was locked again and she certainly didn't want Nodoka to worry.

But, before she could do anything, Ranma took the phone out of her hand.

{Hi, Mom! *Munch* Yeah, we're here.} Ranma said, nonchalant, unaware of the situation she was in.

{Ranma! I hope this means things are better now. Akane said you were acting like a cat last time I called.} Nodoka's voice sounded relieved.

{Yeah, I'm fine now. Uh… did you enjoy the… thing I got you?}

{The little stuffed cat looks just like you!} Nodoka was ecstatic now. Her son was alright. He was a she at the moment, but alright!

{Good, you like it.} 'What came over me to buy it though!' {Akane is sweating a lot, what happened?}

{Oh, I was just asking her if you performed manly acts on her yet.}

Ranma froze.

{…Ranma? Are you there? Ranma!} Nodoka was getting worried again.

{I… err… yeah… mom? Please stop pushing us together… ok?} Ranma was sweating tremendously. Who knew that Nodoka had that effect on people?

{I'm glad that we were able to talk, dear. Um… could you… could you please change back? I… I miss that voice.}

Ranma gulped. That was going to be a problem. 'What to do? What to Do? Uhh… Think of being a guy! Think of being a guy!'

Nothing happened.

'I'm a guy I'm-a-guy! I'maguy!'

*Cricket… Cricket…*

{Son? You shouldn't need to heat water; the sink has a hot knob…}

'This isn't working! It's not like I can imitate my male voice! Wait…'

Ranma had a flashback of his first fight with Mousse. He was a she, and imitated his male voice…

'Please work!' Ranma cleared her throat and spoke in her best male voice. {Mom? Everything is… just… fine…}

Akane, who was pacing back and forth, worrying greatly, heard Ranma speaking in his male voice. That would explain her eyes widening.

{Ranma…} Nodoka cried. {Thank… thank you, son. You make your mother proud!}

{No problem, Mom.}

{*crash* That doesn't sound good. I'll talk to you later, Ranma. Be manly!}

{Bye…}

It took a few seconds before Ranma exhaled, relived that she pulled it off.

{What?} She asked a twitching Akane.

{… Nothing, come on, we're missing it.}

Ranma shrugged as they finished watching TV.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, after another night of a girl and her cat, a redheaded catgirl in disguise and her blue haired fiancée were at a special store that sold special things.

"I hate it when you drag me shopping, Akane." Ranma complained while being dragged by her pigtail.

"Well**, you** dragged me into_ your_ shopping, so its payback." Akane smirked.

"Stupid… *mumble* tomboy *mumble* not…" Ranma grumbled to herself as they approached the next section of the store.

"There has got to be something here…" Akane mused as she looked.

"Who are you getting… whatever it is you are getting anyway?" Ranma asked, arms crossed as she was dragged by Akane.

"My family… lets see… specialty clothing? What's that?" Akane stopped in her tracks.

"How should I know? You're the girl!" Ranma groaned.

Akane ignored her, however, as she looked at the first set of shirts near her.

It had a bag of potato chips on it… and it read "I'll take a Potato Chip… and EAT IT!" in English.

Akane was questioning her decision when Ranma turned around to see it.

"Well, it suits her." Ranma shook her head. "So… that means you forgiven her for ruining…" Ranma's voice trailed off, assuming Akane understood what she meant.

"She _is_ my sister." Akane commented, examining the shirt.

"I'll never understand that." Ranma mused as she headed off towards the aprons.

"Kiss the cook, Grill master… This Is a Manly Apron…? OH KAMI! Hope Mom doesn't see this… hmmm… at least I'm good in Bed? *shudder* **Who makes this**? Stand Back Dad's Cooking? At least that's accurate… Hee… Ha Ha! *Loud Laughter of the Ranma kind* Hey Akane!" Ranma said in a teasing voice.

Akane, who had the potato chip shirt in her basket walked over to Ranma.

"What? Did you find something?" Akane asked, oddly red from blushing…

"This apron is perfect for you!" Ranma declared as she showed Akane the apron she found.

In a yellow sign with huge black words, it read: Caution! Can't Cook!

Ranma smiled triumphantly, barely containing her laughter.

The following chase through the store miraculously didn't cost them a dime. The world wondered why it didn't end.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in Japan, a certain dojo was about to return to its 'normal' state. At least for a while.

'It's for the best that they are there. I do miss them though. But this way, my son can bed Akane.' Nodoka smiled with glee while thinking that, yes, she was a patient woman, if only so patient. She will wait for grandchildren, unlike her husband and his crying friend. Still, it was not like she didn't want grandchildren, just, she was good at waiting. If the opportunity arrived to makes things go faster, however…

Lost in her own little world, she almost didn't see Kasumi walk in with a package.

{Auntie? There is another package from Akane and Ranma.} Kasumi smiled… as usual.

{Ooh! Wonder what it could be this time? They are such wonderful children aren't they?} Nodoka clasped her hands together.

Opening the cardboard box package, underneath the fluffy things, the two women explored the gift.

Nodoka rubbed her chin. {I wonder how they get it here so quickly.}

{You know Chinese delivery girls. Using martial arts to deliver is useful.} Kasumi had that tilt head smile expression again.

The first item was an apron, an apron that wasn't normal… at all…

{Oh My!} Was a genuine expression that Kasumi used once again.

The note on the apron said {To Kasumi. Love Akane. Thanks for everything honorable big sister. ^_^} The drawn happy face was what Kasumi liked the best.

The apron itself? In English it said "World's Best Cook." And under that it had a photo of Kasumi smiling as she always does.

{Oh my…} Kasumi whispered to herself.

Nodoka didn't want to disturb the girl who was having a moment, so she continued digging through the package.

There was a potato chip shirt for Nabiki. Oddly, Nodoka saw the girl in question eating potato chips when she gave it to her.

There was a small, wrapped bag that had something in it for Soun.

Underneath that thee was a small box that simply said… {Pops! For you! Nyehhhehy! :p}

Nodoka really needed to get Ranma to not do that. When you write, it needs to be more… elaborate…

'Son, why don't you treat your father with more respect? It's not like he… oh…. Hmmm…' Nodoka smiled evilly. She got her bait to get her husband out from hiding.

{Kasumi dear?} Nodoka asked, noticing that the girl was hugging the apron passionately.

{Yes auntie?} Kasumi responded, eyes closed, smiling happily.

Nodoka didn't seem to notice. {Could you call Genma? There is something for him.}

Kasumi nodded as she walked off, still clenching her apron.

'I am useful.' Kasumi thought with great joy and satisfaction. 'I am needed.'

Nodoka put the box on the table and hid around the corner, holding her katana.

A few seconds later, Genma jumped off the roof, still a panda, and quickly strode over to the box for him.

*SHINK*

Genma gulped as he saw the tip of the blade line up with his throat.

{Dear? Why did you allow our son to be afraid of a common housecat?} Nodoka, steel in her eyes, glared with an intention to kill.

The sweating panda did the only thing it knew would work.

He bravely ran away, away. Again. It was the Satome secret technique, after all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In a hotel that dare not be named, was a room with the number 388, was a catgirl that would not look at her ears.

{Ranma, you have to take off that hat so that it your wound can be treated.} Akane said sincerely.

{No! I'm not going to! I don't care how much it hurts! It's hard enough to ignore the feeling of it when I'm not looking at it!} Ranma was keeping her hat on with her hands.

{This is what I get for feeling sorry!} Akane's anger seeped through.

{I'm sick of being scared of myself! That's what! *groan* my head feels even lighter than before…}

{I'm trying to help here!}

{It's not like I'm…} Ranma's eyes widened as she saw her blood drip from her hair.

{See! You **are **bleeding! Now take off your hat!} Akane's voice was filled with concern.

Ranma whimpered and reluctantly abided, pulling her hat off, but closing her eyes as well.

Akane struggled not to gasp as Ranma's ears bled, a pool forming on top of her head.

Ranma's head was not even bruised at all, but her ears looked horrendous.

Carefully, Akane did her best to wrap up Ranma's ears.

Ranma grunted and shunned away, struggling not to scream in pain.

After the ears were bandaged, Ranma opened her eyes and tried to put her hat back on, despite protests from Akane.

Once the hat touched her ears, however, Ranma screamed in agony, passing out on the floor.

{Ranma!} Akane called out, quickly pulling Ranma's hat away, only to stare in shock at what she saw.

Ranma was unconscious, yes, but her head was void of cat ears.

Checking the rest of the girl's body, Akane saw Ranma's human ears were back where they belonged and no tail on the girl.

Carefully, Akane cleaned up the area, careful to not leave any blood anywhere and laid Ranma back on the bed, grateful that Ranma was human again.

After letting the girl be for a while, Akane decided to get a cup of warm water and pour it on Ranma.

Nothing happened. Luckily, Ranma didn't wake either, but the blue haired girl was definitely confused.

Akane watched over Ranma, mind racing to find the answer to this predicament.

'At least he's not a catgirl anymore. How did that happen though? Let's see, cat ears there, until Ranma screamed and passed out. Is it that Ranma's ears couldn't take it anymore and made Ranma a girl again? Then why doesn't hot water work? Why doesn't this make sense? Now I feel even guiltier. I shouldn't have pummeled Ranma head in, with him having cat ears, and all.' Akane slumped dejectedly.

That is when she noticed something odd about Ranma again, her hair was blonde!

'What is going on?' Akane stared in bewilderment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I don't like it, but it's the only explanation that makes sense…" Xavier had a hand to his chin, contemplating what he has been working on with the Doctor that was strange.

"Everything considered that is what I believe. Ranma has been pounded by magic too much for one that is not a practitioner of it. Even though I only identified forty seven of the conflicting magic, it is possible to imagine that they would influence the genetic material of the subject to a degree to cause a creation of an X gene." Dr. Strange explained. "Is it not logical, but magic isn't supposed to be."

"Still, how can it happen? Can magical overexposure result in genetic mutations?" The professor asked.

"That remains to be seen. It's as good of an explanation as any."

"With everything else going on, I hope my mind can handle this…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning had Akane yawning awake to a scene she dreamt of before, yet feared at the same time. Being in the same bed as Ranma. While he was a girl. With green hair. Wait… green hair?

Akane stumbled out of bed and ran over to Ranma.

There she was, the pigtail girl hadn't moved. Still unconscious and with green hair.

'What- arggg! Ranma can change hair colors. Again. It's not that- Oh My!' Akane's eyes widened when Ranma's hair slowly switched to blue.

That wasn't the reason for eye widening though, no, that honor was when Ranma's nose scrunched up and her pigtail scratched her own nose!

After blinking in surprise and kicking herself to be surprised after all she's been through, Akane weighed her options about waking her companion.

Sure, they fought a lot, but things were getting better. At least on the getting along side. Romantically they didn't seem to be getting anywhere than what was needed. Although Akane did realize that she knew what both felt about the other. She doubted that Ranma knew, but that was typical.

If she awoke the girl, then it might imply that they slept together, which Akane was embarrassed about.

Plus, there was the fact that it might shock Ranma to have other things going on with his curse.

Then again, to not be a catgirl would make him feel better. Besides, Ranma should be healed by now, right?

Making her mind up, Akane crept over to the sleeping form of her currently female fiancé when the girl's hair changed again, back to a familiar, sharpie red.

Shaking her head, Akane woke Ranma in the most efficient way… water to the face.

Fortunately for her, there was a cup of water right where she needed it.

*splash*

{*Cough., cough* What 'cha do that for Akane?} Ranma rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to stop hurting.

{Well, I was going to let you sleep, but then I wouldn't be able to give you the good news.} Akane smiled in an I-know-something-that-you-don't-in-your-face! Way.

{What?} Ranma asked, annoyed.

Deciding that she was cruel enough, Akane shrugged and said… {Just look in the mirror, you'll be surprised.}

Giving the naturally blue haired girl a quizzical look, Ranma got up and left for the bathroom.

'I did the right thing; maybe Ranma would lighten up now. He's been depressed, I just know it.' Akane thought, a smug look on her face. 'I never thought that he would be happy knowing that he was a girl again.'

A scream from the bathroom wasn't what Akane was expecting.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Arrrggg!" One of the hotel guests, who complained to the front desk moaned. "They are at it again."

The partner to this person, both in the hotel room, agreed fully. "I thought that they said it would be taken care of."

"That's what she said." The first guest grunted, head being massaged by fingers.

"Hee hee haa!"

"What?"

"That's what she said! HaaaHaHaHa!"

The first one whined. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Righhhhttttt…."

"Seriously! Don't you remember, the person was a she! I didn't do _that! _You know that! Like I would cheat on you."

"I-don't-believe-you!" The second person laughed.

"Why do I put up with you anyway?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Hee Ha! Maybe we should go take a walk again."

*Thump* was the sound from above them.

"Maybe you're right."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane dashed to the bathroom, screeching to a halt when a very familiar cat padded out of there.

A sigh of defeat escaped Akane's lips.

"Merowl?" The cat tilted its head, staring up at the 5'2 ½" girl.

{That's what I get for expecting things to be normal. Come on Ranma, come kitty.} Akane got to her knees, awaiting the kitty.

Ranma leaped towards Akane, glad to be with its mate again. The cat was confused at times on why a human was its mate, but he accepted it.

The girl stood up and took the cat to the bathroom, her fiancé not realizing that he was being taken to cold water until it was too late.

*Splash*

*Thump*

{Ahh!} Ranma looked around; she was on the floor of the bathroom, wet.

Angrily, the catgirl looked up from her seating position to stare holes into the short haired girl.

Akane's eye was twitching as she saw that Ranma was a catgirl again.

{Why did you do that?} Ranma's voice was dripping with acid.

{I had to get you out of being a cat-}

{Not That!} Ranma cut her off. {Why did you ask me to see myself?} Ranma was hoping she wasn't a catgirl anymore, but no, she was one… still.

At least her ears were healed. Aching, but healed.

{I… well… but!} Akane didn't know what to say. {You were a girl again!}

Ranma looked at her in disbelief. {NOT FUNNY!} Ranma turned around. 'I didn't need Akane to pick on me about cats as well. Stupid tomboy, always making me feel worse.'

{I… you were!} Akane pleaded. 'Why isn't he listening to me? I'm telling the truth, trying to make him feel better.'

{Why?} Ranma asked in a small voice.

{Wha-}

{**Why did you betray me**?} 'I thought things were going to be better…'

{But it… I… girl… I swear! You jerk! I try to be nice to you and you scare yourself! You were a girl again!} 'Why doesn't he believe me?'

Ranma just sat there, her eyes starting to get wet. {You just wanted me to be a cat, didn't you?}

{I… NO! It! Ranma!}

{I'm nicer as a cat. Maybe you just want me that way.} Ranma spoke softly, sadness growing.

'Why doesn't he believe me? He was a girl! He's just not listening!'

Akane took a deep breath. {You were girl when you were sleeping.} Akane struggled to say that without yelling.

{Then why am I like this now?}

{**How should I know?** When you woke up, you were a girl again. You were since you passed out!} 'I was worried, idiot.'

{Proof?} Ranma's eyes were drying up. 'Maybe… maybe she's telling the truth. I have bad timing after all.'

{I… well… hang on.} Akane left and came back with a green and blue hair.

{See! Your hair was changing last night!}

{That doesn't prove anything.}

'**Why don't you believe me? **You are so stubborn!I always believe… you.' A sudden realization hit Akane as hard as Taro in his cursed form.

Akane thought of all those times that she didn't believe Ranma when he was right. She almost never trusted him, and when she did things would look bad and perverted until things were settled.

'He's doing the same thing to me that I did to him!' Akane felt weak. 'So this is what it feels like.'

Guilt flowed through her body as she realized how hurtful she made Ranma when he got into those situations that weren't what it looked like. She pounded him far too often for that. The only one that she still felt that was 100% his fault was his treatment of P-chan.

That didn't calm her nerves.

{Akane?} Ranma asked, concerned.

She remembered Ranma pleading her that it wasn't what it looked liked, and him telling her to trust him. All those times of mistrust weighed heavily on Akane right then. Worse, things were going well the last four days. Akane realized that Ranma was going out of his way to not insult her… usually. Thinking the worse of him time and time again to be proven wrong on numerous occasions ate her ate at her soul on the inside.

That and the fact that Akane has all the information she needs from the pigtailed boy about his feelings for her, without saying anything of her own got to her. Yes, Ranma was a jerk at times, yes, things can seem bad and can get out of control, but, she didn't trust him.

The fact that is was nearly a month after almost marrying him made her emotional. While things weren't advancing anywhere romantically, they were getting along at least and here she goes and hurts Ranma emotionally.

The revelation that she's blatantly not trusted her fiancé and that was what kept them from being civil really broke something inside of her.

It made her feel like a heel and that crushed her emotionally. The self image of everything being Ranma's fault shattered before her eyes.

{Sorry.} She whispered. 'I was having a flashback…'

{Akane?} Ranma couldn't believe her ears. 'She doesn't apologize a lot to me when she messes up. Only after she finds out I was right. And even then she just smacks me. What's going on?'

{Sorry for not believing you!} Akane yelled, falling to the floor. 'I made Ranma suffer long enough. Why do I keep doing this to him?'

'What brought that on?' Ranma thought as she turned to Akane.

{You were a girl last night. Please believe me. Please believe me, unlike how I didn't believe you.} Akane's eyes were wet with guilt combined with a bunch of other emotions.

{Akane?}

{I deserve this! I didn't believe you, why should you do the same for me?}

{Akane?} Ranma's voice was heavy with concern and worry.

{I shouldn't hit you when they flaunt all over you.} Akane was crying now.

{Akane!} Ranma got closer to the girl, inwardly crumbling.

{I was jealous, OK! They are better than me in everything!} Akane was becoming harder to understand.

{Akane!} Ranma's mind was racing on what to do.

{I'mjustafraidtolovesomeoneagai n!} Akane was blabbering, pained, hurt, and crying. 'I don't want you to die like Mom did…'

{AKANE!} Ranma screamed.

The crying girl looked up to the red haired catgirl that was on her knees.

{Wwwhhat?} Akane sobbed. 'Just hit me! I deserve that… after all this, you should hit me once. It's only fair…'

Ranma just had to look into those eyes, those big brown saucer eyes and made her decision.

Covering the space easy, Ranma glomped the blue haired girl.

{Everything will be fine, Akane.} Ranma soothed arm running up and down the short haired girl's back. {I forgive you. I know I made my mistakes. Please don't cry. Even if it does make you look cute.}

Akane hugged back the slightly smaller catgirl. 'I don't deserve him. I didn't deserve mom either. That's why she died. I don't want Ranma to die too… wait… he said I'm cute?'

{I'm sorry too, for making you cry. I'm sorry Akane.} Ranma continued to try and sooth the girl.

Akane just kneeled there, a weak smile forming on her face.

'He said I am cute… he means it this time…' Akane basked in a glow that formed between them, nothing could ruin this now.

{If you say I was a girl when I was asleep… I… I believe you. Just don't cry. I hate it when girls cry.}

It was a while later that Akane remembered that Ranma was naked.

'That! THAT! No. I don't care. I'm not going to ruin this just because he's naked. And is a girl. That has bigger breasts than me. Grrrr… no. NO! Don't get mad! No! Bad Akane! It's your fault that you didn't get him clothes! Yeah. So I can't pound him. Yeah. Ha! In your face anger!' Akane's smile grew. '…I've got to stop thinking to myself…'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Oh man this is **good**!} Ranma said loudly as she and Akane walked down the street eating ice-cream. {You didn't have to do this, Akane.}

Akane, eating a coned ice-cream as well, shrugged. {I… I wanted some too.} She lied… mostly lied. 'Sooo…. gooooodddd….'

Ranma stopped and stared at the slightly taller girl. {Right. Anyway, who knew that strawberry was so good?} Ranma licked away, her chocolate dipped strawberry cone disappearing fast.

'Then again, all dairy foods taste better as a demon girl.' Ranma continued to lick.

{Maybe you should have gotten more?} Akane teased.

{Yeah, I guess you're right… seven are certainly not enough.}

*Lick*

Akane rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ranma to sob her way to more ice-cream. Poor guy didn't have a chance. She even got one fang to stick out of her mouth to look cute. The fact that they are in America, therefore making Ranma seem even smaller and more defenseless due to her stature made it overkill.

"Just relax, Scott. Maybe some ice-cream will calm your nerves." Jean tried to comfort Scott as she walked down the street, long red hair flowing.

Akane turned to Ranma wondering what she was talking about. But the disguised catgirl was eating ice-cream. No way could that be her.

"Maybe you're right." Scott answered back, red visor on his face. "You do owe me for forcing me to ride with Kitty." Scott smirked.

The two walked past Ranma and Akane on their way to eat ice-cream.

"Don't worry; you won't be afraid of riding in cars after you eat the strawberry chocolate dip." Jean smiled as they entered the shop.

Akane just stared at them as they left.

{Ranma?} Akane asked the hungry catgirl. {Did you see that?}

{What?} Ranma asked, almost done with her cone.

{She sounded just like you when you speak English!} Akane exclaimed.

{Huh? I didn't notice. So what Akane, it's a big world. Besides, everyone sounds the same if you're not used to the language.} Ranma tossed the rest into her mouth.

{Do you know if any of your aunts or uncles is American?} Akane asked as they continued on.

{I don't know. I only thought it was just me and pops before Mom showed up.}Ranma licked her lips, gathering the rest of the ice-cream from them. {Why'd you ask?}

{…nothing.} 'She has red hair too… but green eyes.'

*growelll* Ranma's stomach sounded.

{Still hungry…} Ranma moaned. She didn't get to eat dinner last night either.

Akane was too deep in thought to notice.

{Now let's see where we can eat…} Ranma looked around for someplace good.

'The voices were so similar… it's just got to be a coincidence.' Akane stopped in her tracks. 'No. it never is.'

{Huh?} Ranma sensed that she was walking alone. {Akane? Why'd you stop?}

A plan formed in the blue hair's head.

{Well, I was thinking some more ice-cream couldn't hurt…} 'I have to know who she is.' Akane felt a shiver go up her spine. 'If she's related to Ranma, things can get worse.'

She barely noticed the hat wearing catgirl zip by.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** is the story better this way? I don't know really. I really don't know… and I'm the TEXT!


	4. Prologue part 4

_**Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl**_

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** you have reached the end of the prologue, rearranging is now complete.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Prologue: Part 4:** A new plot

It was a long, hard run, but Genma got away from his surprisingly furious wife.

Now it was time to discover what his grateful-for-once-son got him.

Ignoring the rudeness of the note, he opened up the cardboard box to find a pair of chopsticks… from Panda Express.

Hoping that there was food in there as well, Genma was glad to see a Panda Express Styrofoam takeout box.

He opened it up, expecting food, glorious food and was disappointed to see a note instead.

It read… {It was really good Pops! And you can't steal it! Payback for stealing **my** food! PS: the Panda on the sign is skinnier than you as a Panda! Maybe you should go on a diet! ^o^}

Genma was too furious to notice that Nodoka found him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at Cerebro, Professor Xavier was scanning for Ranma again.

'There he is, or rather she is. Ranma, the mutant catgirl, what are you doing? Hmm? Jean and Scott are right there? This could be useful. With all that is going on at the moment, we need unity among mutants.'

Putting his hands to his head, he telepathically contacted Jean. Because that's what he does.

~'Jean? There is a mutant that just activated her powers a few days ago. She is currently in the same place as you.'~

~'What does she look like?'~ Jean responded telepathically. They both do that, deal with it.

~'She has red hair, should be in a pigtail, Japanese origin. Her name is Ranma Saotome.'~

~' I see her. What do you want me to do?'~

~'Talk to her, both you and Scott if you need to. Be careful, I can't keep track of her at times.'~

~'I'll do it. One last thing, powers?'~

~'Mostly unknown, but the appearance is that of a catgirl.'~

~'Will do.'~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Scott was sitting in a booth with Jean when she put a hand to her head.

After she looked around and nodded a few times, she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Jean? What was it?" Scott guessed it was the Professor.

~'A new Mutant has popped up. She's here. The one in the red hat. The professor wants us to follow and talk to her.'~

Scott nodded in understanding. Only to add something… "Everything is red to me…"

Jean facepalmed. "Sorry, I forgot." ~'She's ordering ice-cream right now.'~

Both turned to watch Ranma order once again. Unfortunately for the shop, it was a different person behind the counter this time.

"What can I get you, Miss?" The teenaged guy behind the counter asked.

Ranma inwardly smirked. 'Too easy. New guy, prepare to feel the wrath of my appetite! I wonder why Akane wanted to get more ice-cream. Oh well, she's buying anyway. I hope she cheers up. I hate it when she's sad.'

The disguised catgirl got in her ice-cream face.

"Um… sir. What should I get? I don't want to be a bother…"

Akane groaned silently.

The guy got nervous; the girl looked like she was going to break down.

"Uh… y-you can have anything you want! What flavor do you like?" the guy blurted, trying to calm Ranma.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here…" Ranma trembled.

"I… no… wait!" The guy tried to stop her. "You can have double! Please stay!

"That parfait looks good." Ranma said in her pathetic voice.

"Sure! You can have it!" The guy said frantically.

'Three… two… one…' Ranma thought, inwardly grinning.

*growl* Went Ranma's stomach.

"Sorry mister… I didn't eat breakfast today… or dinner yesterday…" Ranma was winning, while telling the truth as well.

Akane had her eyes closed, but was fuming inwardly. It bugged her to see Ranma do this.

Due to Ranma using a soft voice and because they were sitting a bit back, Scott and Jean couldn't hear Ranma's voice.

"What is she doing?" Scott whispered to Jean.

"She's making the guy give her more ice-cream." Jean whispered back.

"Could that be a mutant power?" Scott asked in a whispered voice.

"Possible, but I doubt it." Jean responded as they saw the redhead walk away with ten servings worth of ice-cream.

Scott raised an eyebrow as Ranma and Akane came their way.

Sitting in the booth behind Scott, the Japanese girls began eating.

Ranma sat behind Scott and Akane sat across from her, trying to not make it look like she was watching Jean.

Jean didn't notice, mostly because she was watching Ranma.

Scott was paying attention to Jean, occasionally looking behind her for safety reasons.

Ranma was devouring her ice-cream at her 'normal' speed.

{Ranma, why do you have to eat like that?} Akane asked her catgirl fiancé.

*OMM OHMM!* {What? I'm hungry…} As an afterthought, Ranma said quietly… {Thank you Akane…}

{Careful, that girl who sounds like you is watching.} Akane warned as she studied that girl in question.

Jean massaged her right temple. ~'Scott, did you see it?'~

Scott shook his head.

~'She didn't have ears. Well, it was hard to see with the hair in the way, but she has no ears. At least, human ears.'~

Scott nodded slowly. 'What is her mutation?' Scott thought loudly and coherently, allowing Jean to read his mind easily.

~'Catgirl. That's all that's known.'~

'Doesn't sound like she has the grace of one.' Scott thought, commenting on Ranma's eating habits.

{At least slow down!} Akane scolded. {Do you want others to stare at you?}

{I have to eat it before it melts.} Ranma retorted.

Akane sighed, Ranma wasn't going to listen.

{I'll be back.} Akane said as she left for the bathroom. {Don't eat my ice-cream!} She added.

Ranma shrugged as she started on serving nine.

~'Now's our chance. Just… how do we start?'~ Jean asked Scott telepathically.

'I don't know, maybe we should wait until she finishes eating.' Scott thought.

~'I guess, it would be hard to talk to her while she's eating.'~

Ranma stood up, finished and turned to see Jean staring at her. Ranma, knowing that Akane thought something was off with her, stared back.

Redhead stared at redhead, blue clashing with green, tall girl vs. short girl.

Ranma finally asked. "What 'cha want from me?"

Scott's eyes widened at the sound, not that anyone could tell due to his ruby sunglasses.

"I mean you no harm." Jean responded. "I just need to talk to you."

"About what?" Ranma asked, cautiously.

"I know someone who can help what you're going through." Jean responded.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

Scott couldn't believe his ears. They sounded alike.

Akane came over right then. {Ranma, what's happening?}

{She knows about my Jusenkyo curse.} Ranma told her.

Jean walked into that one; of course they would be wary of someone finding out they're a mutant.

"Because I'm one too." Jean said, trying to salvage this conversation.

Ranma nodded, and then eyed a glass of water on her own table.

"What do you turn into?" Ranma asked, secretly grabbing the glass of water.

"What?" Jean asked confused. 'Maybe she doesn't realize that not all mutants change what they look like. Wait… turn into… could she have multiple forms?'

{I'm going to talk to her; you keep an eye on this guy.} Ranma told Akane.

"I'll talk to you." Ranma said and walked towards the back entrance.

Jean followed. ~'I'll tell you if something happens.'~

Scott nodded.

Akane grabbed her ice cream and stood next to Scott.

"What does your girlfriend want with Ranma?" Akane asked, eating ice-cream.

'Girlfriend?' Scott thought, smiling. "Have you noticed anything… _odd_ happening with her?" Scott asked.

"When isn't something odd happening?" Akane responded flatly.

Scott raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm Scott Summers. That was Jean Grey." Scott took out his hand.

Akane knew what this meant and took it.

"Akane Tendo. That was Ranma Saotome."

A scream was heard from behind the building.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Akane said as she and Scott raced out the shop.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What did you do that for?" Jean asked, annoyed… and wet.

"So you are already in your cursed form…" Ranma mused.

"Cursed?" Jean asked. 'Maybe she sees it as a curse. But why did she throw water at me?'

"Our gifts are not curses." Jean lectured.

'She doesn't see it as a curse? What was she before? Wait… gifts? Was she… not a she?' Ranma paled.

"Maybe you wanted to be a girl, but that doesn't mean everyone does!" Ranma fought back.

"What?" Jean was really confused now.

'Wait a second! I wasn't a guy since I was in Japan! She must be talking about… oh boy…' Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by Akane and Scott bursting out the back door.

"What happened? Who's hurt?" Scott asked.

Akane was going to say something different, but seeing Ranma scratching the back of her head nervously made her change her words. {Ranma! What did you do?}

"It was just a misunderstanding!" Ranma blurted.

Jean sighed. "Nothing happened, I'm just wet."

{You threw water on her… What was her curse?} Akane asked.

{She's doesn't have one, she wants to talk about… me being a catgirl.} Ranma answered nervously.

{Ranma you idiot!} Akane facepalmed.

"So, what was the point of throwing water at me?" Jean asked, more confused than upset.

"Umm… nothing, nothing. Just a misunderstanding." Ranma laughed nervously.

"I might as well tell you as well." Jean sighed. "You know her after all."

"Unless you have some way of fixing this, I don't want to hear it." Ranma put her foot down.

Jean and Scott looked at each other. "I don't know about fixing it, but I know someone who can help." Scott said.

"Who is this person?" Akane asked.

"Professor Xavier. The head of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning." Jean explained.

"Wasn't that the place that blew up?" Ranma asked. Remembering hearing that name before.

"…Yes." Scott answered.

Now knowing who they were, Ranma didn't want to be near them. The X-men would mistake him for a mutant and when the truth comes out, they'll try to kill him for not being one. And since Ranma decided after becoming a catgirl to not have anyone try to kill him on vacation, well…

"Where is it?" Ranma asked.

"In Bayville, north of us." Jean told them, having a bad feeling about what was happening.

"I'll do it if nothing else works. I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma looked like he was going to attack, his Aura made to look very intimidating.

"Saotome School of Anything Goes Final Attack!" Ranma gathered his KI into his hands.

Akane's hand was smashed up against her face.

Jean and Scott were preparing themselves to dodge or block when they heard it.

"Ready. Set. Run Away!" Ranma, who was insanely fast, ran and carried Akane away, roof hopping out of sight.

Scott and Jean stood there in shock.

It took them time to recover, but they were already far away.

"That… didn't go well..." Jean said.

Scott agreed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow when Ranma's signal moved rapidly away from the ice-cream shop.

'Maybe they're in Scott's car? No, something's not right, that's going over the buildings.'

~'Professor?'~ Jean asked telepathically. ~'We have a problem.'~

~'Ranma ran away?'~

~'Yes. She said she'll think about coming your way if nothing else works. I think she hates being a catgirl.'~

~'Just as I feared. Are you going to follow her?'~

~'You have to tell us where she is. We lost her.'~

~'She's five miles away already. And it's increasing. I think it would be best if you don't follow her. Did you find anything else out?'~ he was massaging his head.

~'Yes, yes I did.'~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma and Akane stopped ten miles away. Zigzagged of course.

"I think we lost them…" Ranma muttered.

*POW* Akane hit Ranma into a wall.

{**Why did you run away?**} Akane yelled. 'Although it was fun being carried by you… No! Stay angry! He was feeling me up!'

"Akane, I'm trying to have a vacation that's away from people trying to kill me." She peeled herself out from the wall. "They were the X-men and have a thing against people who know how to fight without being a mutant. Since when did becoming proficient in martial arts become some sort of mutant power? Hey, I am pretty good at eating ice-cream, I must be a mutant!" Ranma screamed and threw her arms up into the air.

Akane sweatdropped. "Please stop quoting youtube videos."

"No, it's different. _I _didn't swear." Ranma looked smug.

Akane sighed. "Why don't you trust whoever that guy is anyway?"

"Cuz he's old." Ranma stated like a fact.

{Ranma, not all old people are evil.}

{And not all boys are perverts.} Ranma smirked.

Akane just fumed while Ranma walked over to the vending machine she saw.

It was drinks that said Pow-R 8 soda.

Ranma shrugged and hit the side of it, causing two drinks to fall.

Ranma was a little bothered by doing that, learning where to hit drink machines to do that from Genma.

Putting that thought out of her mind she grabbed the drinks.

Unfortunately, she didn't stick around to see the vending machine get hauled away by a truck.

Akane was done fuming… for now.

{Thirsty?} Ranma asked as she approached her blue haired fiancée.

Akane sighed, but nodded her head. When you escape from people FOR NO REASON you can get thirsty.

*gulp* they drank.

…And Ranma's insides burned.

Although, since she was used to Akane's cooking, Ranma was able to not fall over in pain.

It still hurt like hell, though.

Carefully not dropping the drink, Ranma just stood still, inwardly suffering as it ate at her insides.

{Ranma? What's wrong?} Akane asked, noticing Ranma was unnaturally still.

{Noth… ing…} Ranma stated as she passed out, turning into a human girl once again.

Akane's eyes widened and she knelt next to her fallen fiancé.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~'… and that's what happened.'~ Jean fished her tale of what she saw.

~'This complicates things… no need to worry though. It seemed Ranma was more avoiding us rather than being fearful or hateful. You did say that she was with a blue haired girl?'~ Xavier asked with telepathy.

~'Yes, her name was Akane… Tendo. Yes, that's what Scott said. She wasn't surprised that Ranma took her and ran off, however.'~

~' There is a good chance that she doesn't know she's a mutant. What you said seemed to vague. For her…'~ Xaiver paused. ~'Her signal disappeared again. Hopefully she'll stay in the city. Thank you. That is all; my head is going to hurt tonight.'~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And so… once again Ranma was out cold, this time due to drink poisoning due to the soda being extremely harmful to mutants. Fortunately, Jusenkyo and subconscious saves Ranma by switching over to the human girl form.

That is what Akane was facing, carrying the slightly smaller girl on her back, walking to the hotel.

It seemed familiar, as it should be since Akane did that before nearly a year ago.

Luckily for the both of them, the hotel wasn't too far away.

Well, it was helpful that Akane was far stronger than your average person and Ranma is extremely light as a female.

If only people would stop leering than it wouldn't be any trouble at all.

Much later than she would have hoped, but faster than she feared, Akane had Ranma in bed yet again.

'I don't care what he thinks of them, someone needs to help him. This collapsing thing is happening far too often.' Akane thought, worry all over her face.

Room service seemed good right about then…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Dear…} Nodoka's words were spoken just like her blade, steel and cold.

[Um… I didn't do it?] A panda sign read.

{Why did you have our son be afraid of cats?}

[It was supposed to make him invincible!]

{That doesn't matter, being afraid is unmanly.} Nodoka had her katana against the Panda's neck.

{A disability, a weakness…}

Genma gulped.

{…One that he has overcome despite what you did.}

[See! It worked after all!]

It was sliced in two.

{Did that include installing fear of his own mother?} Nodoka looked angry; Genma didn't like it when she's angry.

[Um…] *Slice*

{How about fear of being close to girls? Hmmm? Was that a part of your plan?}

[Depends.] Flip. [Is it working?]

{Afraid of water, afraid to admit his feelings. Yet despite having that, he has overcome these fears. He would have killed himself if I declared him unmanly. How is it that you can use these fears to make him as manly as he is?} Nodoka seemed to be bewildered.

[Umm…] Flip. [Because I'm the best martial arts sensei ever?]

{He has proven again and again to come out stronger despite what is thrown at him.} A single tear rolled down her check. {He's become manlier than I could ever have dreamed of. I could never allow him to kill himself now,}

Genma sighed in relief.

{You, on the other hand.}

The panda was sweating alright.

{You poisoned him with fear. You allowed him to be afraid. You made him afraid of cats. They should be afraid of him! What do you have to say for yourself? Why restrict him by tying him up? Why not have he attack the cats instead? Somehow he overcame his fear of these little creatures. It is fortunate that Ranma wasn't afraid of being a girl as well. If you ended up preaching that girls were just weak little people, I wouldn't know what to do.} Nodoka then ruined it by dropping her sword.

Genma was drenched. Sweat sweating where it shouldn't. What has fourteen years done to Nodoka? She wasn't this insane then.

{In a way… I have a daughter as well… a very tomboy daughter, but one nonetheless. After all this time, I don't have the heart to see Ranma suffer like this. After killing a Phoenix well… as long as Ranma doesn't end up with a boy, I'll be happy.} Nodoka put the sword away and looked down. {I guess you did a good job after all, even if the means were stupid.}

Genma was insulted, but relived as well.

{Come on husband, I need something big and warm to cuddle with tonight!}

*Crash* the panda came tumbling down.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma awoke sometime later, she was hurt, but the need for food outweighed the need to sleep.

'Stupid soda was poisoned.' Ranma looked around to find herself in the hotel room.

{Akane?} Ranma asked, speech slurred.

There was no response.

Getting out of bed, the pigtailed female martial artist dragged herself to the bathroom.

'This has not been my week.' Ranma thought as she turned on the faucet.

Cold water splashing on her face she very carefully looked in the mirror.

Her regular female form, not extra catness reflected back at her.

'… How? Heee he HA! Hahahahaha! I'm not a catgirl anymore! Yes! Whoo!'

Ranma felt her ear on the side of her head, grinning all the way.

Who knew that she would be so happy to be a girl?

'It must have been the soda.' Ranma concluded since things going on around here have not been coincidental at all.

'It would explain the pain…'

Smiling, Ranma tried one last thing before she left, the hot water knob…

A slightly less happy Ranma-chan left the bathroom.

'Maybe she's downstairs?' Ranma had her hand on the front door handle when a beep sounded, door opening revealing Akane.

{Um… hi.} Ranma said nervously. {Thank you for carrying me here} she added as a whisper.

{Glad you're feeling alright.} Akane responded coming in and closing the door. She noticed Ranma was still just a girl and smirked. {Happy to be a girl again?}

{*Mumble* somewhat…}

Roomservice rang and Akane and Ranma ate, one much more upbeat than she has been in days.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next couple of days proved worrisome for Professor Xavier. Learning that Spyke left for good due to his mutation and the trouble it caused Storm put a damper of a mood in the mansion.

Worse, Ranma's signal hasn't shown up again. And without a way to find her/him directly, Xavier was fearful that something might have happen.

Then there were the poisonous soda still around, it would still take a week for all of it to be disposed of. Handling that situation with the public was rather… unpleasant.

Anti-mutant hysteria had gotten worse due to what happened at the skating competition. Issues of mutants in sports were brought to the forefront again. The fact that the news spun it in the worse way possible made matters volatile.

And that wasn't the worst of it… Kitty Pryde was allowed to drive him around for the next week!

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to sleep pleasantly at all that night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma's next two days weren't pleasant to say the least. While she was just a girl again, that didn't mean she wasn't a cat at night. Apparently, messing around with prehensile hair along with changing its color randomly with growing hair out back and forth too much caused her to become a cat again.

So, somehow, Ranma was a cat while sleeping again.

That had nothing on the news that Ranma is a mutant.

Using the internet and researching along with just putting things together all pointed that Ranma was a mutant. Somehow.

Apparently, that soda she drank was only poisonous to mutants. However, after a long time of looking for it, Ranma found it again and chugged the whole thing down to prove her point.

It confused everyone since Ranma didn't feel any pain that time.

To top it off, Ranma still couldn't find a way to return to being a guy.

Ranma thought it couldn't get any worse; they were going to leave the next day and Ranma knew that his/her mom would freak.

Shouldn't she know by now not to do that?

{Oh… Fu-} Ranma was cut off by Akane screaming.

{**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THEN I WILL MAKE HIM A ZOMBIE, FORCE HIM INTO THE NAZI PARTY AND THEN KILL HIM AGAIN!**} Akane lost it.

A she should be since…

{**WHY DID THEY GIVE US ONE-WAY TICKETS?**} Akane yelled at the top of her lungs.

Apparently, the plane tickets were one way. Either out of cheapness, or something much more sinister was planned.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WON'T BE HOME TOMMOROW?**} Nodoka's voice shook the ward.

[Um… what Tendo meant to say...] Flip. [Was…] flip. [Um…] Flip. [Give me a minute.]

*SHINK*

{Running a good option Saotome?} Soun asked weakly.

[Shut Up!] Flip. [Run!]

{**I WAITED YEARS TO SEE MY SON AND NOW YOU SAY THAT YOU TRAPPED HIM IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY JUST SO HE'LL HAVE TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH AKANE?**}

Angry righteously furious mother rampage of revenge chased Panda and friend.

Survival was slim to none.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Akane stopped screaming, (which took a while) the two girls got down to business on how to get home. So, in their hotel room, which they had a couple hours left to use, things… got worse.

{We don't have enough money to buy even one ticket.} Ranma stated, somehow knowing that of course it would have happened.

{We can't even get a job since we are only here on vacation.} Akane scowled. She would yell more, but her throat was hurting.

{Ok, I have an idea, things cost less in Canada, so… if we got there quickly, using as little money as possible. We might be able to afford a ticket.} Ranma suggested.

{That leaves someone behind. Which I won't let happen.} Akane fumed. {I'm not letting either one of us to stay here.}

{Well… there is a way for us to both go… it's just…} Ranma grit her teeth. {I'm going to have to be a cat.}

{Will that work?} Akane asked, trying her best not to yell. It hurts to yell at the moment.

Ranma sighed. {Maybe. But… AHHERHGH!}

Ranma fell down and clutched her head, gritting her teeth as the pain progressed. Try as she might, Ranma couldn't stay awake as she fought her way to unconsciousness.

{No! Not Again! Ranma!} Akane checked the girl, not finding anything different. Except the cat ears. Those big catgirl ears on top of Ranma's head. If she searched her, she knew she'll find the cute little fangs and the tail.

Ranma was a catgirl again.

{That's it! We're going to see the Professor!} Akane huffed, sick of Ranma passing out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The man in question was busy writing down his visions, tying to interpret what he saw.

Vision after vision had him reject allowing someone to join the X-men because they weren't a mutant. Again and again they came back to fight him and cause trouble.

He saw visions of himself in different places and scenarios, refusing to allow non mutants join, only to see disaster result in it.

Numerous times, he saw himself try to hide mutants, keep things secret, act in a non-trusting way towards the world, segregating the mutants from others.

He saw himself dead in some, shunned in others. He saw decades upon decades of worsening tension. Not going anywhere. He saw the world get destroyed, quite a few times.

He saw a civil war of superheroes going on, refusing to take a part in it due to people not helping him.

He saw a sign that was on fire, area surrounding it dark and gloomy, with only the words… One More Day…

'What does this mean? Are these other versions of myself, showing what didn't work?' Xavier was puzzled.

Whatever it was, it seemed important.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{*Mumble* stupid Akane… *Mumble*} Ranma had her arms crossed as the catgirl and her blue haired human fiancée stood at the gate to Xavier's Mansion.

{They said he can help and you are stuck, besides maybe we can figure out how to get home.} Akane studied the place.

{Fine, fine. I guess I do get to fight them after all.} Ranma stretched her arms over her head. {So how do we get in? They have security. Well, bad security, but still, I don't think they'll like it if I start breaking stuff.}

{We could knock?} Akane rolled her eyes. {You know, be civil?}

{Aw! That's no fun…}

{You keep passing out and hot water doesn't work! Why can't you take this seriously?}

{I am. I'm just trying not to fall in depression, if that's what you mean.} Ranma deadpanned.

{Then let's ring the doorknob, or something.} Akane looked for something to ring.

Ranma smirked and picked up a small rock. Holding it carefully, she threw it as hard as she could.

*Ding Dong* went the doorbell Ranma hit.

{Holy- that actually worked.} Ranma was amazed at what she'd done.

Akane only saw Ranma throwing a rock at the house.

{Ranma!} Akane scolded.

{What?} Ranma had an idea. {Hey, Akane? How good is your aim?}

Akane's face was like this… O_o

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*Ding Dong* went the doorbell.

Storm, who's alias is a lot easier to spell, was walking down the front room corridor when it rang.

'I didn't know anyone was coming.' Storm thought as she went to open the door.

*click* *Swoosh* the door opened.

…Just in time to see Ranma flying her way.

Storm was bracing herself when Ranma landed on her feet right on the porch.

'That kick was perfect!' Ranma thought as she looked up to see someone she hasn't seen before.

"Who are you?" Storm asked the redhead short teenager who is obviously Asian, those giant eyes give her away.

In typical Ranma fashion she just said… "Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Notes:** Man this is a long Prologue. Over 20,000 even master Yoda doesn't have a word count that high.

First, Stephen Colbert plays a fictional version of himself, thus, able to write fanfics on him. And he was in marvel comics, so, Ha!

2nd yes it was delayed, the computer had problems. Or so I'm told.

3rd Since this thing is so long, don't expect an update soon. 14 stories at once and now 4 online will slow things down.

4th I forgot the rest… um… uh… Catgirls?

Whatever, I think this is an attempt to make fun of the x men evolution cross since a lot of them are super serious. More of the lighthearted Ranma and semi-serious TV show rather than the comic book.

Oh and I have issues regarding X-men crossovers.

1. I'm sick of reading in the summery or in the story "Akane made anti-mutant remarks." Why the hell would she do that? It makes no sense! Of course it's different for Japan in real life and in comics, but in Ranma ½ Akane is extremely acceptable of people, even getting along with weird super humans, some that are not human. "Oh but the Japanese culture-" Shut it! It's way more acceptable in their universe! _Genetically different_. She doesn't spew things to the Phoenix people, Musk, or even her teacher. She met up with ghosts, magical paintings, and even Ranma! She doesn't hate Ranma for turning into something; she thinks he's a pervert because he has a fee female body who can't say no! And she sincerely feared that Ranma-chan might be raped by Kuno. Stop turning her into a bigot, psycho bitch maniac! She isn't mine or Noy Telinú's favorite character, yet we don't go out of our way to change a character we don't like into a monster!

2. Ranma getting overpowered by giving him a ridiculously powerful mutant ability. Like he needs one! There are a few that aren't immensely powerful, and I like those. Just please, stop. At least allow some struggle and let it grow, or something. A weakness, anything!

3. Scott's character. He is actually done well in the TV series, yet many write him as the no fun boy scout jerk from the comics. Rearranging things so that someone looks evil, a jerk, or bad when they aren't truly infuriates me. WRITE THE CHARACTER, NOT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHARACTER! If you want to break up a couple, do it in a realistic way, not one of them being completely out of character. If you are off a bit, I don't care, we can't be perfect, but at least try.

4. Ranma falling in love *snap* like that is annoying. Especially if it's a continuation. Build things up, would ya? Even though Ranma/Akane isn't my favorite, I've been told it's easier to write since they had 1-3 years living together and almost married. Very, very few people fall in love at first sight or want to marry on the 3rd date.

5. Ranma spilling everything about his life to random girls. Do I even need to say it? If you want everyone to know so there aren't awkward moments, make someone force him, or tell them themselves. Ranma is very secretive. But_ noooo_… in crossovers, he's an open book.

Remember, you guys (all 4 of you that voted) asked for this story, so, if you don't like it, blame them, not me, the text, or Noy Telinú.

Till we meet again, I'm the Text...


	5. Worse? Or Better?

_**Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl**_

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** you guys asked for this. As such, I, the Text, am not responsible for your reasoning for voting this piece. Really, why? Did Telinú put you up to it?

**Caution:** contains catgirl. If you cannot handle the awesomeness of catgirls, shame on you. Don't read the catgirl. Yay catgirl!

**Notice:** references to many, many things. You can buy some of those t-shirts online. Yep. So if you think it reminds you of something, then yes, yes it did. -_-

**Shorter:** chapters will be 1/4th the size of the prologue, so, much easier to read.

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 1:** Worse? Or Better?

"What can I do for you?" Ororo Munroe (whom people call "Storm" because it's easier to spell) asked, making note of Ranma as she fell from the sky.

"Um… well, I was told to come here if I had any problem with… something." Ranma mentally kicked herself in the foot for not being ready for this.

This got Storm's attention. She raised an eyebrow as she figured this redhead girl might be a mutant. Something felt… off, though. "You do know what this place is, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was told to come here if I had any problems with this." Ranma came up with a plan and moved her hat back, showing her cat ears.

"Ah," Storm confirmed her suspicions. But there was something else, this girl… sounded familiar… she couldn't put her finger on it. "I can tell Professor Xavier you are here. However, I'm afraid he's busy at the moment."

"I can wait," Ranma replied, pulling her hat back over her ears. "Um… could you open the gate? My… friend… is on the other side and she is the one who made me come here."

"Of course," Storm answered, still trying to figure out whose voice she sounded like. It was right on the tip of her tongue.

The gate was opened and eventually, the three females were outside Xavier's office.

"Wait here, he'll be with you shortly," Storm told Ranma and Akane. "I have two questions, however. One, I'm afraid we didn't properly introduce ourselves, I'm Ororo Munroe, teacher here at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning."

"Akane Tendo, heir of the Tendo School of Martial Arts," Akane answered.

Ranma sighed. "I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts."

"Oh, that's right; you told me when you landed. Sorry, I was a bit distracted by your acrobatics," Ororo apologized.

Ranma chucked. "Thank her for that." She pointed her thumb at Akane. "It was a perfect kick."

Akane narrowed her eyes. {Dummy.}

{Hey, it's true,} Ranma replied.

Ororo shook her head. "Lastly, who was it that told you to come here?" She was just curious.

"A redhead girl and this guy with red sunglasses… uh… I don't remember their names…" Ranma replied apologetically.

'Hmm… Jean and Scott… oh! That's the voice that was familiar, she sounds just like Jean. Both have red hair as well,' Ororo Munroe thought before answering, "Scott and Jean, then. Well, I have things to do, come find me if you have any difficulty."

With that she walked away.

{Do you really think this is gonna work?} Ranma asked her blue haired companion.

Akane sighed. {I hope so; we can't really go home if you can't become a guy again.}

Ranma's face saddened. {I know…}

Akane put an arm around her. {Don't worry, everything will be alright.}

The door opened, revealing the professor in his motorized wheelchair.

"Ah, it's good to see that you two are finally here, Ranma and Akane." He gestured for them to come inside. "Come, please sit down."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{No-owww. Please… Please don't kill me! You don't want my daughters to lose their father?} Soun cried. {Do-oo you?}

Nodoka kept the sword in position.

[It's for their own good!] a panda sign read. [Traveling around the world alone is brilliant!]

*Slash* The sign was cut in half.

{You took him away for fourteen years… and now that I finally see how manly he is, you force him away again?} Nodoka showed no emotion in her voice.

[If you put it like that…] another sign rose.

*Slash* The sign fell again.

{Is it too hard to ask for a mother to see her child?} Nodoka stayed focused despite tears running down her face.

{But… things will be fine!} Soun tried to defuse the situation.

{No they won't! They never are!} Nodoka's eyes were red with tears. {For too long I was separated, the pain of every day…}

[Since when did you learn how to use a sword?] another sign rose.

*Slash* It fell again.

{I never did,} Nodoka cried. {All I knew was how to cut off heads… now… now I see how fitting it is.}

The panda and the man gulped.

{We can make it better!} Soun pleaded. {Just don't kill me! Whaahh!}

{How? How can you make this better?} Nodoka's face was wet all over. {What can you possibly do?}

[Look] Flip. [There he is!] Genma pointed, eyes wide.

{Really?} Nodoka turned around, fumbling her sword before dropping it.

Behind her was nothing.

Hands now in her face, she spoke but one word, {**GENMA!**}

The panda had run away, away.

Soun, though, still sat terrified.

Moments passed as Nodoka stood there and Soun sat, scared spitless.

Finally, after what had seemed forever, Nodoka turned to him, eyes almost glowing. She said, in a voice that had gave no room for argument, {I'm going to find them. And if anyone tries to stop me…} she left the threat unfinished.

Soun nodded in fear and Nodoka picked up her family sword and treaded back to the Tendos'.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I would like to thank you for listening to the advice that you've been given," the professor spoke, hands folded as he sat behind his desk. "Now, you may be wondering what has happened to you…"

He was cut off by Ranma. "Yeah, yeah, I am somehow a mutant now, I get it. Do you have anything or can you do anything to fix it?"

Xavier raised his left eyebrow at this. He knew that Ranma might try to find a way to get rid of his mutation, but, not so fast, or so… demanding. 'I thought he was accepting of weirdness… something else is going on…' "Your mutation is a gift and as sorry as I must say, I do not know a way to do what it is you ask."

"But! There has to be something to get me back to be a guy again!" Ranma almost shouted.

Akane was massaging her temple. 'Wasn't the plan supposed to be not telling him you are a guy? Idiot.'

'Ah, that makes more sense,' Xavier realized. 'It also confirms that Ranma is indeed born male. I had no idea he was so determined to stay male. I thought he had gotten used to it. I shouldn't assume things like that.' "So, you are telling me, that you were male before this?"

Ranma felt like an idiot. "Uh… hehe… what makes you say that?"

The two set of eyes met.

"Ok, yes I was a guy. Happy?" Ranma crossed her arms over her chest. "At least, sometimes…"

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sorry I can't help you in that regard," the professor frowned. 'I was sure he returned to his male form when he fell off the radar…'

"Fine, if you can't help with that, then we are doing it my way, Akane!" Ranma stood, prepared to leave…

Only to have her arm grabbed by Akane. "No! You are not going to torture yourself again with that soda!" Akane put her foot down.

Both eyebrows shot up when Xavier heard this. "What is the name of the soda?"

Ranma squirmed, but soon relented and sat back down.

"This," she said, pulling out a can from her pocket.

"It is harmful to mutants." The professor recalled having to deal with that very recently.

"That's the point!" Ranma flung her arms into the air. "It'll at least allow me to try to be a guy again. Maybe if I pour it on myself…"

Xavier shook his head. "Before you try something dangerous, pray tell how that will work."

"Um… it burns… and… I won't be a mutant anymore?" Ranma said dumbly.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Professor Xavier commented.

"And you are **not** doing it!" Akane took the can away from Ranma.

"How am I supposed to face my mom if I don't, Akane?" Ranma questioned her fiancée.

"We'll figure something out!" Akane put the soda in her bra; it was the only place she felt that it was safe.

"I take it your mother is against mutants?" Xavier asked, trying to calm things down.

"No! I don't think so… well, I think… it's a long story." Ranma rubbed her chin. "Japan is pretty lenient with mutants anyway."

That was news to the professor. "How lenient?" he asked.

"The politicians are weary, but the public loves mutants. They even have fan clubs," Akane answered.

"Really?" He was shocked, a whole country, on his side? Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel for mutant-human relationships.

"Yes, they don't see you as a threat." Akane smiled as she had an idea. "In fact, Ranma was going to meet you guys on his own before… this… happened."

"And now it doesn't matter as I'm like this!" Ranma huffed.

"Now, being a mutant isn't too bad, although, I suppose it's harder for you due to what you were before," Xavier tried to get things back on track.

"It's not that, I wouldn't mind it so much if… if I could be a guy again…" Ranma looked uneasy.

"There is something else, isn't there?" The professor asked. "There is something that is bothering you."

"Yeah," Ranma's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about me? What do you want? You sent those two people after me in the middle of the day. Why are you spying on me?"

Professor Xavier sighed. He realized he couldn't suppress that thought from Ranma for long after he was shocked about Japan's love of mutants. 'I might as well show him. Perhaps that'll get him to tell me what I need to know.' "Follow me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Kasumi, dear?} Nodoka didn't look too good; with all that crying and running it was impossible for her not to look like a mess. {Anything on them yet?}

{Sorry, Auntie,} Kasumi frowned, {they already left the hotel. I don't know where they are.}

Nodoka sighed. {You know my son well… where would he go now?}

{Ranma… Ranma always ends up fighting people whom he comes across,} Kasumi smiled. {He makes lots of friends that way. Some are very nice.}

Nodoka nodded, thinking that over. {Do you know where people like that are around where Ranma is now?}

Kasumi went into deep thought, pondering what she had heard from others. {I don't know. Nabiki might, though. She's up in her room right now.}

{Thank you, Kasumi,} Nodoka said as she went upstairs to Nabiki's bedroom.

It was closed, of course. The duck on her door seemed to have a smirk on its face. Nodoka shook off that thought and knocked on the middle Tendo's door.

A light patter of feet was heard before Nabiki opened the door.

{Yes, Auntie?} Nabiki asked, stretching a bit.

{Ranma and Akane aren't going to be back soon, Nabiki,} Nodoka let out a deep breath. {Their fathers only gave them a one-way ticket.}

Nabiki's left eye twitched. {How am I supposed to afford a new TV if they aren't here?}

Nodoka ignored that. {Do you know if there is anyone in the area that would… disagree with Ranma?}

{If you mean people to fight, then the answer is a lot.} Nabiki turned around, shuffling though some magazines before finding one. {Here is a magazine's worth of everything they know about New York superhumans. My only request is that you buy me something while you're over there,} Nabiki smirked.

{How did you know I was going?} Nodoka wondered.

Nabiki shrugged. {You haven't seen him in years; it's a motherly thing to do. It was obvious.}

{Thank you Nabiki.} Nodoka then left.

Nabiki closed the door, locking it once again; now able to do what needed to be done.

She set the music on for the right occasion. It was time… for her to do her homework!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So that's how you tracked me?" Ranma asked after the professor explained Cerebro.

"Yes, it allows me to keep tabs on the world's mutants," Xavier explained. "However, it only tracks you while you are a catgirl for some reason."

"Yeah, I get that. So, what are your powers?" Ranma asked, curious.

Xavier chuckled. Not many people ask that. "I'm the most power telepath that I know of."

"Reading minds?" Akane raised an eyebrow. "Can you do… other things to that effect?"

"What do you mean?" The professor asked.

"I don't know, influence people's thoughts, and help overcome fears…" Akane took a glance at Ranma.

"I can be a help at that, yes," Xavier answered, realizing that she was trying to get Ranma to spit something out that might help.

"So, if someone was afraid of something, you can remove it?" Akane asked.

Ranma's eyes widened.

"There may be a few complications…" He put a finger to his chin.

Ranma went right up to him and looked him in the eye. "Overcome _any_ fear?"

"It's risky, but, yes," Xavier answered.

"I'll do it!" Ranma blurted out.

"Meaning, what?" Xavier asked.

"I… well… I… uh…" Ranma stuttered.

"He has a fear of cats that's causing him to go crazy upon seeing himself," Akane explained, much to Ranma's annoyance.

"Ah, that solves that mystery," the professor nodded. "To be afraid of oneself is a terrible thing to happen upon mutation."

Ranma groaned. "Yes, fine, I'm afraid of cats. I wouldn't hate this so much if I wasn't."

"What about being a guy again?" Akane sounded worried.

Ranma shrugged that off. "I'll find a way to fix that. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I hate it, Akane. I hate it…"

"Alright, if you would sit here…" Xavier had Cerebro's helmet on and gestured Ranma to sit.

Ranma complied and sat down, bracing herself for pain.

The professor laid his hands upon the catgirl and concentrated…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nodoka was sitting down by her futon in the guest room, going through the various superhumans of New York and idly noticing the ominous Latin chanting music from Nabiki's room.

'Hmm… the Fantastic Four… Spider-Man… Iron Man… Mutants? What are they?' Nodoka wondered as she thought about who might fight with her son.

'While mostly independent, they have certain groups… hmmm… Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters: known as the X-Men… large group… weakness, mecha? Silly Americans aren't used to giant robots…' Nodoka suppressed her laughter.

'Brotherhood of Mutants? Involved with local school, terrorizing others… sounds like something my manly son would stop,' Nodoka smiled.

'Mutants gain superpowers around puberty that are random and can be deadly. Sounds like a manga or one of Kasumi's stories about what goes on around here. Some might be monstrous looking? But look how cute he is with his blue fur! Why do Americans hate them so much? It's not like there aren't other super-powered people. You should be proud that your child can now shoot lasers out of his eyes or be able to fly!' Nodoka grew angry at the thought.

'Why, it appears that females gaining powers have their busts expanded!' Nodoka simmered in her anger. 'Why wouldn't a mother be proud of that? Would they want them to be in Akane's situation, not feeling adequate enough no matter how many times I tell her that my manly son doesn't care?'

Nodoka felt like cutting something. 'Hating people because they have superpowers is low. I can't believe that Japan is the only nation that actually supports mutants! "America, seriously, WTF? - Japan." Heehee… that is funny…'

'Ranma, please be careful… knowing you, everyone will want to kill you. Although it is manly to have so many enemies, I don't want you to die.' Nodoka wiped her face again. 'Protect Akane, my dear manly son.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was dark. No light anywhere. The blackest of the black surrounded him.

{Where am I?} Ranma asked. {Wait… I'm a guy! Yes! Yes, yes!}

"So, this is what you truly look like," Professor Xavier commented as he wheeled into view.

"Professor? Wait, where am I?" Ranma couldn't see anything but the crippled man.

"We are inside your mind. I figured this would be the best way to communicate with you in order to do this," the professor explained.

"Uh-huh… so… what do I do?" Ranma scratched his head.

"We find your fear," Xavier said matter-of-factly.

"Right…" Ranma replied as they walked around the vastness of Ranma's mind.

There, now seen by the two men, was a cat, a black cat.

Ranma froze in place.

{Nyaro!} The cat seemed happy.

Ranma wasn't, however.

"This must be the manifestation of your fear… something doesn't seem right," Xavier noted.

The cat padded up towards Ranma and rubbed against his leg.

Ranma shivered in response.

{Nya! What do you want? Nya!} the cat spoke to the professor.

{Ahhhh!} Ranma freaked and jumped into the air.

{Nya! Why jump, me? Nya!}

Professor Xavier, since he is a genius and power telepath, understood what the cat was saying.

Ranma was in a tree that appeared out of nowhere.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" He pleaded.

"Meow! Why you hate me? Meow!" The cat spoke again.

Ranma screamed.

"Hello there… I'm trying to help Ranma overcome his fear of cats. What might you be?" Xavier asked.

The cat looked up at the professor.

"Mew! Me cat! Mew! Me turns into me when me is scared of cats! Mew! Me eleven year old! Mew!" the cat purred.

"So, you must be the cat DNA from when Ranma was six," the professor mused.

"Mew! Yes! Meow! Me got body now! Mew! Magic give it to me to stabi-stabilll- stabilize me! Mew!" The cat began licking its paw.

"Fascinating, Ranma, did you ever turn into a black cat?" the professor asked.

"Akane said I did," Ranma answered. "So where is my fear then, huh? Evil little demon…" Ranma sounded very nervous.

"Merowl! That way! Meow!" the cat pointed off in a random direction. "Mew! Why hate me? Mew! It not my fault! Mew!"

Ranma bolted from the tree towards where the cat was pointing.

Xavier shook his head. It was a primal fear. Very deep within the young lad. "Thank you for your help. Do you know why he is afraid?"

"Mew! Pit! Meow! The pit! Mew!" The cat scampered off.

Xavier raised an eyebrow as he followed Ranma deeper into his mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane stood and watched, nervously, as Ranma flinched at times while asleep. The professor's eyes were closed as well as his hands held onto the mutant catgirl's head.

As the minutes dragged on, Akane grew more nervous.

'Please work…' Akane's thoughts raged on as she watched helplessly as the professor did his work.

She noticed that the redhead's hair started to grow. It reached the ground and started to wrap around the catgirl's body.

Akane's eyebrow rose as the pigtail unbounded, covering Ranma's body.

'I wonder what's going on in there,' Akane thought worriedly as she continued to look on.

Ranma's hands were relaxing and she looked calmer, drowsier.

Things were looking well for Ranma at the moment.

'This might work after all,' Akane decided.

That's when her eyes went wide.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the sanctum of Nabiki's room, said girl was doing her homework in the only way that was awesome enough…

*Munch* Nabiki ate the potato chip.

…By eating potato chips with orchestrated music that had some random Latin chanting in it.

A dark room with only a desk lamp was the setting for Nabiki's homework.

Using a pen, she wrote in the most overdramatic fashion that she could think of, pen flying off the paper at random moments.

Topped off with uncanny concentration, she completed the last, most important part of the picture: eating the potato chip.

Reaching in the bag, she grabbed a potato chip, bringing it to her mouth…

"I take a potato chip..." she breathed in and out heavily, "…and **EAT IT**!"

Sparkles flew from the chip as she bit into it, turning her head overly dramatically.

It was done… stretching she stood and removed the cameras from her room.

"I think that about does it… now… to post on YouTube… how dare it not be there already!" Nabiki scowled in her potato chip t-shirt, speaking English as to not alert anyone else in the house.

"I mean, I eat potato chips all the time and there isn't a single video of me doing it there!" Nabiki narrowed her eyes.

"I don't even know why I had to do it myself… Sasuke films here enough for it to happen!" Nabiki scowled.

Thousands of people wondered why they felt a shiver up their backs.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Very interesting…" Xavier commented upon seeing Ranma change into a girl due to it raining at the moment.

He knew that it was the Jusenkyo curse; however, he thought it mutated into the catgirl he saw earlier. If this was more than just Ranma's mind imprinting images of what is familiar on itself, then everything might be more complicated than he thought.

"Of course you say that," Ranma sighed, annoyed more than anything. She wrung out her pigtail as the rain stopped. "Do you know why that happened?"

"We are making our way through your mind," he replied, deep in thought. "This is the feminine side of you."

"What? I'm a guy!" she shouted, her gesture making her breasts bounce. "I don't care that the body is a girl…"

"This is a good sign… it appears that your female side of you has made peace with your core male mind." He stroked his chin.

"Huh?" Ranma was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your mind is fragmented, just as I feared." He rubbed his temples. "However, you have made a truce with the gender part of your mind. It shows that you don't fight being a girl anymore under the condition that you stay yourself. Interesting… your dual genders are at peace, more or less. I've never seen this type of thing before."

Ranma let out her breath, figuring that an argument wouldn't get her anywhere. "Alright, so how do I change back? Hot water used to do the trick, but now nothing happens. What gives?"

"We have to go deeper into your mind to find out." He folded his hands. "So far, it appears that your X-gene is unstable and is trying to work things out with the immense amount of magic within your body. Tell me about your forms and how you change into them? I can't help you unless I know enough about this."

Ranma groaned, but relented. "If I get too scared about being a catgirl or push this new, weird hair ability too far, then I become a cat. I can't remember anything while a cat."

"A split personality is what is going on. The question is, how and why?" The professor was in deep thought.

"It started when I was six…" Ranma confessed.

"Ah, that explains it." Xavier had a theory. "During the experience of being infused with minute amounts of cat DNA, you created a part of your mind that matches it, a cat personality that appears when your fear of cats reaches an unbearable level. Somehow, the various magic within you created a cat body for it to ease the conflict and allow more room for the crowding of magic within you."

"Wait, I become a cat because that stupid training gave me cat DNA?" Ranma let it sink in, face burning with rage. "Damn you, Pops!"

"Whatever this event was, it left you traumatized at the sight of cats," the professor explained. "However, I'm afraid with your fragmentation, you will not be able to accesses your male body."

Ranma groaned in anger and irritation. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she thought out loud.

"Tell me, did you access your human female form?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only a few times," Ranma admitted. "And only when I'm hurt as a catgirl."

"A defense mechanism… your body is very adaptive," Xavier noticed. "You are blocking yourself until everything has settled down. If we trek on, we can find what's causing this."

"As long as I can be a guy again, then I don't care," Ranma said as she went deeper, followed by the wheelchaired professor.

"Now that feels weird," Ranma said as she stopped to look around. "I feel something on my… how did my hair get undone?" Ranma fingered her loose hair, free of her pigtail.

"We must be getting closer to the source," Xavier observed.

They went on, Ranma a bit irritated to see her hair wrap around her body, trying to grope her.

Finally, they made it; the blockage of Ranma's mind that was keeping her from turning back into a guy was seen. Well… what was going with Ranma's body was seen, at least.

A sign posted instructions on changing between Ranma's four confirmed forms.

Ranma can change to any of the other three at will, but cold water will turn her into either a girl if she was a guy or a catgirl if she was a cat.

Underneath that it said that currently, cat and catgirl were online at 100% capacity while human girl form was at 75% ready and her male form at a measly 19%.

"There, that is proof that you can return to being male," Xavier commented, reading over the construction-style progress board. "To speed up the progress, it appears you must come to accept all four forms as part of you. If I am reading this right, you have separated yourself from your cat and catgirl forms as much as you can without creating yet another split personality."

"Great, just great," Ranma said dryly.

"If I can mend your mind back together, it will make it easier for things to settle down as you won't be fighting yourself," Xavier told the girl.

Ranma understood what he was saying. She looked over everything on the board, making her feel a little better. Concentrating, she pictured herself as a guy and she felt a familiar shift as she stood taller, once again in his birth form.

"This beats hot water any day," Ranma smirked.

"Would you want me to mend your mind back together?"

Ranma decided a long time ago that if there was a way to control his curse in any way, he would accept it in a heartbeat, as long as he could still be a he. What was happening recently, with the mutant catgirl and changing randomly was infuriating. Now that he could gain some control over his life and not be afraid of cats… well, he couldn't let this pass.

"I will still be a guy though in my mind, right?" Ranma asked, fear in his voice.

Xavier chuckled. "If you are afraid of becoming a 'girly girl' when you are female, then don't. From what I have sensed, you don't have enough of that in you to do much than what you already have done."

"… Will I like guys?" Ranma asked in a low whisper.

"Sexual orientation doesn't work that way," the professor shook his head. "And being more accepting as a girl doesn't make you attracted to men. Ever heard of lipstick lesbians?"

"First time I heard that… when I ask the guys at school they say all lesbians are butch almost guy-looking girls." Ranma let out a sigh of relief. "I have a feeling they were messing with me."

Xavier nodded.

"So… they are addicted to lipstick or something?" Ranma scratched his head.

The professor couldn't hold back his laughter. "No, they just are like stereotypical girls who happen to like girls."

"Good to know." Ranma felt more relaxed. "It's a bit frightening if everyone around you says that if I'm stuck as a girl I'll be with some guy that I should hate for some reason." He shivered at that. There were rumors upon rumors that said that if they could lock Ranma as a girl permanently, Ryoga would be the one most likely for Ranma to fall in love with.

"That doesn't happen," Xavier calmed the pigtailed boy down.

"Thanks… will this make me, you know, not fear cats?" Ranma wanted to make sure of everything; he didn't want to screw something like this up.

"That is a mystery. It should make it less severe, but I can't guarantee if it will be completely gone," the professor replied.

"Do it. Just do it." Ranma closed his eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma glowed red and black as the catgirl sat, hair undone and cap falling off her head, exposing her cat ears.

Akane watched in amazement as the colors swirled together.

It spun faster and faster, causing wind to pick up.

Akane shielded her eyes, still trying to watch them.

Suddenly Ranma flew back as a sonic boom echoed around the room.

Professor Xavier's wheelchair moved back towards the edge of the platform it was sitting on, brakes working overtime to keep him from flying off the edge.

Ranma wasn't as lucky as the catgirl hit the side of the room before sliding down the wall.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed and raced to the catgirl's side, causally wondering why the room had a platform above a curved bowel with only a walkway as an exit.

It was easy to see Ranma in the silver-coated room, red hair unbound and splayed out everywhere.

"Are you alright?" she asked the redhead.

"…" Ranma didn't respond, out cold.

Akane checked the slightly smaller girl's pulse, greatly relieved that she was alive.

Carefully, she carried Ranma up the slope and to the platform, where she saw the professor recovering.

"Not as planned," he said as he massaged his temples.

"What happened?" Akane asked, almost demanding an answer from the professor.

"Ranma asked me to mend his mind back together," he explained. "Something… went wrong."

It took all of Akane's willpower to not slug him. **"What went wrong?"** she demanded venomously.

"I was able to mend his mind back together, but an unknown force rammed it together much more violently than I wanted," he sighed. "Instead of a carefully-stitched psyche quilt of different personalities working together harmoniously, he has a badly put together scarf of a mind."

"Is he still afraid of cats?" She repositioned her bundle of redheaded girl. "Did that at least work?"

"I don't know," he replied. "She should get some rest, we'll know if it worked when she wakes up. I can have someone drive you back to the hotel where you were staying."

"No… don't bother." Akane felt pangs of anger at being reminded of that. "We were going to go home when Ranma had this problem again and I had enough of him fainting all the time. We… missed our flight," she lied.

"Ah, if that's the case, I can fly you home, your parents must be worried about both of you." Xavier's top priority was the safety of mutants and as much as he would want to look after Ranma, he couldn't in good conscience take him in if his parents wanted him.

"While we would like that… we can't go home until Ranma can become male again," Akane regretted, knowing how much Auntie Nodoka would freak. "It's complicated."

Xavier understood and nodded. "Very well, you can stay here for the night. How far can you carry her?"

"I took him all the way from an alley to the third floor of a hotel blocks away when he drank that poisoned drink," Akane smirked. "You mutants aren't the only superhumans in the world."

Akane looked down at the soda can in her cleavage and confirmed that it was secure.

"Hmm… well then, I have a room on the top floor away from everyone," Xavier told her. "It's a bit on the small side, but it'll allow you peace and quiet here away from disturbances we make."

"I'll take it," Akane smiled.

She happily remembered that Ranma had offhandedly said that she could probably beat a few of these mutants in a fight if it came down to it. Right before mentioning that her gorilla strength was enough to be considered a non-mutant superhuman that could cause trouble because the mutants hated that. She punted him to the door of the mansion for that, but it did make her feel glad that she could be considered a superhuman too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Thanks for the reviews and favorites. It makes Noy feel better and making that happen means more stories quicker due to confidence that it is liked. As the Text, I'm glad to announce that you have done enough to maybe keep things running smoothly enough to have this be updated regularly. That is impressive as Telinú has told me that everything is being made up as they go along… Oh yeah, and if it wasn't blatant enough… make a damn Nabiki eating potato chip video! I mean come on! There is the voiceover with eating an apple, a pencil, and a bunch of other potato chips eating people but no Nabiki! She eats them all the time! That's why it's all over the place here! Noy Telinú's annoyed, I'm annoyed, just someone make that already! Or even a demotivational photo, I don't know! Once again thanks tuatara and Kris Leena... I like it when Noy can think straight.


	6. It's all coming together now

**_Ranma the Mutant Catgirl_**

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this is a crossover, so, things may not fit in exactly. It's… not perfect. As the Text, I am obligated to say that, well, to fit more better-er, some things had to be changed. I don't know what that means besides the fact that physics gets annoyingly confusing. That and for some reason, Asians have huge eyes. I'm confused, really. So, crossover thing this is. Stuff…

**Caution:** contains catgirls, as well as cats and girls who like cats. And cats who become girls…

**Notice:** that there are references to things from everywhere. It is intentional. Mostly because it's fun that way.

**Thanks:** to you guys, this is the most favorite story Noy has. It is very popular and the most demanding to be updated out of all the stories. However, Noy Telinú an expert in physiology? O.O wow… although it does make sense, being a split personality merged with another in order to accomplish making fanfics due to driving Noy Telinú's creator insane with ideas, forcing a bipolarize of idea and logic, which is going insane anyway due to the sheer amount of ideas and being created solely for this purpose. And I have to deal with that! .

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 2:**It's all coming together now.

It is known that Ranma Saotome could never catch a break. His Jusenkyo curse couldn't be cured; his fear of cats would always cause problems; he could never officially proclaim his love for Akane without some controversy over it... those things were the status quo.

However, while some rules can't seem to be broken, bending them until it reaches its breaking point is something that does happen.

Thus, with these rules to keep intact, Ranma's collection of magic had an idea… an awful idea. It was a brilliantly awful idea. Because magic, just like the world, likes torturing Ranma.

Although the plan just to mess with Ranma's mind is for the better, it is not ideal at all.

So that's why he was facing the blackness again.

{That's got to be the weirdest sign I've ever seen,} Ranma commented on the sign above. {I think I lost it.}

{No… you haven't, Mr. Ranma, sir.}

Ranma turned around and saw a redheaded pigtailed girl in Akane's overalls… the ones that have 'China' on them.

Needless to say, his eyes bugged out.

{Oh no! Please don't do that. I'm sorry.} The girl looked shameful.

Ranma rubbed his forehead. {Alright, who are you?}

The girl looked embarrassed. {I'm Femininity… at least, that's what people call me in here.}

Ranma's head fell into his hands. {Why me?}

{Please don't do that, Sir Ranma.} The girl looked worried. {I don't want to go back there.}

Ranma sighed. {Go back where?}

{To the corner of your mind… you *sniff* suppressed me for thirteen years. Oh, if only I hadn't messed up your life that day. Now I'll never get a third chance…} she cried. {Sorry.}

{Wait, wait, wait.} Ranma waved his hands in front of him. {Third? Tell me everything.}

She sniffled. {I'm everything that Father considered not manly… soft emotions, being a girl… weak… being peaceful. You had me created and locked away when you were four, and from there I watched your life. I'm sorry for not being wanted…}

{Please, stop crying… I hate it when girls do that,} Ranma breathed slowly.

{Sorry… then… then one day, you were hurt. Too tired to control your body… someone had to do it. Sorry. I failed…}

{Wait… you mean when I was acting all girly, it was you?} Ranma massaged his temples.

The girl looked ashamed as her head fell. {Yes… sorry. I forgot in my happiness that I was in a boy's body… I was alive… doing what I wanted… sorry for ruining everything…}

Ranma groaned. {I forgive you. Just, please, stop crying.}

{Nya! Don't be mean to her, Nya!} a black cat spoke as it treaded in.

{Ahhh!} Ranma jumped into the air.

{Ooh… please don't scare him… we can't do it with him in that tree… sorry,} Femininity cried out.

Now in a tree that wasn't there before, Ranma narrowed his eyes. {What are you doing here?}

{Nya! It merging time, nya!} the cat replied as it rubbed against the girl's leg.

{Merging?} Ranma asked, paying close attention to the cat.

{Nya! Yes! It time to merge! Nyaa! And time to stop making my mate cry, me! Nya!} The cat climbed into Femininity's arms.

*Crash* Ranma fell out of the tree.

{Oh no… please be alright…} the girl worried.

{Nya! Me alright, aren't ya, me? Nya!} the cat called out from between the girl's breasts.

{Hold on!} Ranma stood back up, angry. {You said we're merging. I thought he said that I was done dealing with my girl side… why are you here?}

{Nya! Me good with being girl! Nya! Giving into Femininity no do, me. Nya!} the cat explained.

{I won't cause trouble.} Femininity bowed her head. {Please allow me to become part of you again.}

{I thought I wouldn't have to worry about doing stuff like that!} Ranma banged his head on the tree. {I don't like guys!}

{Ah, cheer up, Grandpa!} a voice came from above him.

Looking up, Ranma saw a catgirl… a very familiar catgirl…

Ranma fainted.

*Splash* {Oh, no, you don't, Grandma!} The catgirl shook Ranma.

Ranma shot up from the ground, mad and female. {**What the hell do you mean by that?**}

The catgirl held up a finger. {One, you are female, so 'Grandpa' won't work; two, you created Mom and Dad due to being raised odd and having the Cat Fist taught to you; and three, you're fun to mess with.}

{**What!**} Ranma screamed.

{Nya! Meet my daughter, me. Nya!} the cat called out from his seat between two breasts.

{Mom, letting Dad cuddle there… I don't know…} The catgirl shook her head. {How much time do we have left?}

{Seven minutes, sorry,} Femininity apologized.

The catgirl smiled. {Plenty of time. Hey, Grandma, at least I was created recently enough not to be that split from you. Basically, I'm you… as a girl, that is, without all those restrictions. I'm fun! Lesbian orgy with incest!}

The catgirl pounced on Ranma, knocking the stunned martial artist down.

{Don't worry. When I merge with you, it'll just let you relax around that cute fiancée you have. Maybe express your desires more? I've been helping so far; that's why you kept doubting yourself… my influence, sorry.} The catgirl licked Ranma's face. {Besides, with me doing this, you won't be afraid of yourself, hey!}

The catgirl, who was wearing a modified outfit with a hole for her tail (which otherwise was identical to Ranma's), fell forward into Ranma.

It caused both to erupt in a bright light.

{Oh no… the sign warned us… but we didn't listen. The magic doesn't want this to go smoothly,} Femininity shuddered. {Stay here, I'll go next.}

Femininity walked forward, before being sucked into the bright light.

The place shook and the cat reluctantly jumped in just as colors exploded from the body.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane sat on the bed, nervously watching Ranma as she slept.

The mutant catgirl hadn't stirred in hours.

'Relax… he's fine, he always ends up bouncing back. Don't worry yourself,' Akane calmed her nerves as she sat. 'Besides, it's not like he's dying. Just relax, everything will be just fine.'

Once calm, Akane took the opportunity to look around the room.

It was spacious enough, about the size of their hotel room. There was a window overlooking the back yard of the mansion, although to say 'yard' seemed to diminish its size.

Once again, there was only one bed, although this one was a bit bigger than the hotel's.

A dresser was next to the door and there was a closet on the other side of the room.

The nearest bathroom was across the hall and, thankfully, this floor was deserted besides the two of them.

Being on the top floor of the mansion gave them privacy from everyone else. The professor said that this was an added floor that he wanted just in case something like this would happen.

One thing was for sure: he was very prepared.

Akane sighed and got up to look out the window.

The sun being high in the sky only reminded her she was hungry, as the empty yard scorched underneath the sun. She noticed a forest beyond the grass of the yard and wondered why it was there.

She remembered seeing the mansion on TV not too long ago, although it took a while to realize that it was real and not special effects. Watching anime will do that to you.

Now she was in it at the moment, for who knew for how long.

'Wonder when we'll get home. With Ranma's curse acting up, it might take a while,' Akane sighed. 'Wonder if I should tell Auntie we're alright? I don't need her worrying about us.'

*Growl* Akane's stomach demanded food.

{Shush, you!} Akanke stared at her stomach. {We have to wait until Ranma wakes up. In case you forgot, I feel bad about stealing food, so shh!}

Ranma rubs off on you, especially when you're hungry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor Charles Xavier was in Hank McCoy's lab. The big blue furry Beast in question was checking him over for injuries.

"You appear as healthy as I've ever seen you. No abnormalities," Beast told him, writing down some notes. "What were you doing to cause a sonic boom like that?"

Massaging his forehead to calm himself, the professor responded, "I was trying to mend someone's mind back together. It did not go well."

"Odd… how would that create a sonic boom?" Beast scratched his chin.

"I don't know. I felt another force at work when I attempted to piece back the mind. It is something I have to look into."

"I'll help. Whatever this is, it doesn't sound good. I might need to see your subject. Who was it, anyway?"

"A newly discovered mutant named Ranma Saotome." The professor paused to think over the next part. "She had a fractured mind at best. Both her and her friend who brought her here are in the spare bedroom on the top floor. I said they could stay for the night."

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to test her health. My appearance doesn't get many warm receptions."

Xavier laughed at that. "No, I think you'll be just fine."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"AHHH!" Ranma catapulted awake, the suddenness knocking Akane off the bed.

"Ranma! You're up!" Akane exclaimed as she got up off the floor.

"Who, what, how…?" Ranma shivered. "That was freaky… um…" The catgirl looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"We're in a room at the mansion where we can sleep for tonight. How are you feeling?" Akane asked, worried about her.

"Like I hit my head on the koi pond rocks… I'm telling ya, Akane, those are the strongest rocks on earth." Ranma rubbed her head, feeling the cat ears all too well.

She paused, realizing that she didn't freak.

Akane was concerned that Ranma would go insane again upon touching the cat ears, but instead she got a redhead rushing by her.

'And I had hopes it would have worked…' Akane sighed, cursing their luck. 'Wonder where he went?'

Akane found the catgirl in the bathroom, staring into the mirror.

{Ranma?} Akane asked cautiously. {Are you alright?}

{Heh heah ha ha ha… Ha ha ha haHA HAAHAHAHAHA!} Ranma threw her head back.

{Ranma!} Akane looked upon the catgirl in horror as she laughed her head off.

{**HAHAHAHAHA!**} Ranma continued, grabbing her head.

{Snap out of it!} Akane shook Ranma, only making it worse.

*SLAP* Akane's palm smacked Ranma's check.

The laughing stopped as Ranma rubbed the red outline on her face. {Thanks, I needed that.}

{I thought you were going insane,} Akane sighed in relief.

{I thought so too.} Ranma continued to rub her check. {Sorry bout that.}

{So… did it work?} Akane sounded hopeful.

Ranma shrugged. {Well, I'm not afraid of myself. Does that count?}

{That's good. Can you turn into a guy again?}

Ranma's head fell. {No, that's why I lost it.}

Akane could feel the depression coming off Ranma in waves.

{There's got to be a way…} Akane tried to comfort Ranma.

{Well… I know how to do it… it's just… I can't…} Ranma started to laugh again. {I just can-ah ahn't ha heh aAH ha!}

Akane's eyes widened as Ranma lost it again. {HahaHAahaHaaah!}

*Smack*

{Thanks…} Ranma had a handprint on her other cheek. {I'm going crazy.}

{So… why can't you do it? That hasn't stopped you before.}

{Oh, nothing, just that the switch to do it is in the pit of the scariest cat ever…} Ranma's eye twitched.

{That explains it… wait, what?}

{Hey, where's my hat?} Ranma asked.

{Oh, back in the room.} Akane led Ranma back. {Here.}

{Thanks.} Ranma switched into a girl, ears returning to normal, tail disappearing, teeth fixing. {Being locked as a girl I can handle.}

{Back to what you said, what do you mean by scariest cat ever?} Akane asked.

Ranma shivered. {In my mind… I don't want to talk about it… just… don't.}

Akane could see Ranma's eyes watering.

Akane hugged Ranma from behind. {You can do it; no measly cat can be as stubborn as you.}

Ranma smiled at hearing that. {Thanks… Akane… um…}

*Growl* Ranma's stomach growled.

'Thank you, stomach… that was getting awkward.' {I guess it's time to raid a fridge,} Ranma smirked, hair braiding itself into a familiar pigtail.

Akane rolled her eyes. 'See, brain? Told you to wait. Now I don't feel guilty about it.' {Ranma, bring me something too. I'm going to tell the professor what happened.}

Ranma shrugged. {Fine by me. Just don't take too long… I can't guarantee that I won't eat it.}

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma snuck around the corner, Colbert hat on, as she neared the kitchen.

'There it is,' Ranma thought. 'Good thing they're at school. I don't think that even with my great abilities that I would stay hidden with a bunch of teenagers.'

Looking around carefully, Ranma slipped into the Umi-sen-ken.

'Se-cret…' Ranma hummed in her head. 'Nuh-uh uh nuh… Aa-siannnn!'

She got to the refrigerator and took what looked good.

'One of these, two of those, that looks good…' Ranma thought as she piled food high. 'Ooh, a tub of sherbet!'

*Step step, step-step* Someone was approaching.

'Eh, good enough for now.' Ranma closed the fridge and got out of the kitchen fast. 'Yooou can't seeee meeeee!' Ranma taunted internally as she slipped away.

Wolverine, also known by the less awesome name of Logan, walked in the kitchen for something to eat… and a beer.

Actually, forget the food.

"Be nice if Chuck tells me beforehand, but no, he has to take his sweet little time…" he muttered as he smelt something in the air.

*Sniff* 'That smells like a female… unfamiliar one… not quite an adult… I told them not to bring classmates over!' he thought in outrage. 'Probably had a party as well… half the food is gone. Hmm… I thought they hated mutants…'

"This can't be good." Logan had to tell Chuck.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was back in the room, eating her catch of the day.

'Now… what would Akane like? Um… uh… oh well, can't think of anything. I'll just leave her this…' Ranma thought to herself as she saved Akane a plate of food.

While gobbling up the food, however, Ranma was resisting turning into a catgirl.

'I knew I shouldn't have grabbed the tuna but noOo… stupid stomach.' Ranma resisted only for a minute before the catgirl was alive again.

*Om nom nom* The catgirl ate the tuna.

Shivers went up her spine as she reached the sherbet.

'What is it with dairy, anyway? Just relax, Ranma, relax… you are yourself, just… not anxious about being manly… manly… Mom! I really hope she isn't crazy enough to come to America to find us.'

Shaking her head so as not to worry, she finished her dessert just so that she could stop being a catgirl for now… it was reminding her about the cat….

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane was walking the halls, looking for the professor's office, when something happened to make her jump.

~Akane Tendo, if you are looking for me, I'm to your left, then down a floor,~ the professor telepathically spoke in her head.

The blue-haired girl calmed her breath, holding her mouth so that she didn't scream.

**'Don't do that!'** Akane yelled her thoughts. 'I already had trouble with someone messing with my mind…'

Akane took a few moments to calm herself down before following the instructions.

She eventually met him in the lab.

"Ah, Akane. How is Ranma doing?" Charles asked, massaging his temples.

She glared at him, but before she could answer, she noticed Beast across the room.

*Blink* She tilted her head a few degrees before shrugging.

"Hi, I'm Akane Tendo," she greeted. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The doctor shook his head before chuckling. "Nothing, I was just shocked that you weren't scared or surprised at my appearance. Dr. Hank McCoy… 'Beast,' by the way."

"It's not that strange…" Akane explained. "Well, to me, at least."

Beast turned to the professor. "Fine, you win. I will get your five dollars."

The big furry mutant left the room to get the money.

"Ranma is doing better…" Akane answered the professor when Beast left. "He can't change back to a guy again, though. But at least he isn't scared of himself anymore."

"That is good news. The question now is, what will you two do? I could fly you back to your parents if you like," the professor offered.

Akane shook her head. "No, I, I just can't risk Ranma's life like that. It's… an honor thing… and he takes it very seriously. As does his mom."

Charles Xavier stroked his chin. "It appears that you're telling me that you are unable to return home?"

Akane turned away. "Yes, we can't return until Ranma can be male again. It's too risky."

An eyebrow rose on Xavier's forehead as he saw a tear fall from the other side of Akane's face.

'Hmm… what to do? The Japanese way of honor is… complicated. They won't return home and I can't just leave them on their own… maybe this is what my dreams have been telling me. Akane is obviously in love with Ranma. I don't even have to read her mind to figure that out. Still, better be safe than sorry. I already assumed once…' The professor came up with what to do silently.

"Akane? Please, if I may ask, what is your relationship with Ranma?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"I… we…" Akane thought of what to say. 'He can read my mind anyway… actually, he probably read Ranma's when he was in there… Then there is what Ranma said about not getting along with non-mutants… Auntie is right, I… I can't hide my emotions… I do care for that idiot, damn it! The thought of leaving… fine.'

Akane took a deep breath. "Ranma is my fiancé. We were here to try and get along better. I don't know what you plan to do, but I'm going to be with him, no matter what. There, I said it."

The other eyebrow rose as Akane wouldn't look at him. "Very well. I'll permit you to stay here until Ranma is fully healthy again. Would you want to be here while he is being checked over?"

Akane nodded, still not looking at him.

~Ranma, please come to the medical lab,~ Xavier sent a message to an unsuspecting redhead.

'Man, that's freaky,' Ranma thought as she fell to the floor of the bedroom. 'Um… how does this work? Hello? Um… where is the lab- oh, thanks…'

Ranma shivered. 'I hate that so much…'

"Here," Beast handed a five dollar bill to the professor as he reentered the lab. "Sorry it took so long. My wallet was frozen."

Xavier took the money, sighing. 'Bobby, what will I do with you?'

~Akane?~ the professor used telepathy communication with her.

He received a monstrous glare in return.

**'WHAT?'** She yelled in her mind.

~To protect your privacy for now, I'll be referring to Ranma as if female. Please do the same unless you care to explain.~

Akane's glare intensified. 'Fine, but stop doing that!'

"Ah, here she comes," Professor X noted as Ranma walked in, hands behind head, not a care in the world.

"So, what do you want from me?" Ranma asked offhandedly.

"Dr. Hank McCoy here will evaluate your health to be sure you aren't injured," Xavier answered.

She turned to face Beast and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm fine… nothing to see here, move along."

"Stop being so stubborn and get on the table," Akane grumbled, still facing away from everyone.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, really."

Beast raised an eyebrow. "I believe you; however, I do need to check your health anyway. At least to establish a baseline for future tests."

"Just do it!" Akane yelled, anger returning.

Ranma caved in when she faced Akane, angry as can be. "I still don't like it… you need to see my ears, then, huh?"

Ranma sighed and removed her hat. "Look, they are moving just how they should be." Ranma demonstrated by moving them in every direction.

"Now, please, sit here." The blue doctor got out a clipboard.

Ranma obliged, sitting in a way that forced her tail to come out of her pants.

"Any other cat features?" Beast asked.

"Fangs, that's it." Ranma took off her shirt…

{Ranma, do you have any female modesty!} Akane screamed as she saw what Ranma was doing.

{I have an undershirt. Jeez, Akane,} Ranma responded. "Anything else?"

Akane grumbled. {Pervert.}

Ranma shrugged as everything else for a checkup was finished.

"Now, Ranma, how old are you?" the doctor asked.

"17," Ranma answered.

"Good, what are your mutant powers?" Beast wrote things down in his notebook.

"Um… Professor 'Invade Your Mind' said that only the catgirl was a mutant; everything else is magic," Ranma shrugged.

Beast frowned at that.

"You did ask me to fix your mind, Ranma," the professor pointed out.

"Yeah, once, and it didn't even work. Look, I'm sorry if that insulted you, but you did do it… Can we do it again?" Ranma asked, frustrated.

"It might not be a good idea now," the professor warned. "Everything checks out?"

"Yes, she's in perfect health," Beast replied. "All I need is some blood."

Ranma responded by biting her arm. "Here, take it before I heal."

The adults stared at her while Akane facepalmed.

"… What?" Ranma asked, confused as she shook her arm. "Hurry, take it."

Beast shook his head of the cobwebs and gathered her blood. "You are a strange one, I'll give you that."

'You don't know the half of it,' Ranma thought. "That's it?"

Beast nodded as he left to test the blood.

"Ranma, listen," Professor Xavier addressed the catgirl. "You may stay here as long as you like."

Ranma's brow furrowed. "And Akane?"

He sighed. "She can stay as well. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not gay!" Was Ranma's kneejerk response.

"…?..." Xavier didn't know what to say.

*Crash* Akane facefaulted. {Ranma, you idiot!}

"It's an offer, Ranma," the professor explained.

"Ooh… so, what is it?" Ranma asked cautiously.

The professor gathered his thoughts and made his decision. "How would you like to be an X-Man?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wolverine passed Storm as he followed Ranma's trail.

"Looking for something?" she asked, curious.

"Someone," he growled. "There's a girl in the mansion that I don't know."

"Oh, I can explain that," Storm informed him. "A new mutant came today to speak with the professor about trouble she was having. Her name is Ranma Saotome."

*Sniff* "That's good news. She was in the kitchen, though."

"Probably hungry. She and her friend came early this morning, right after everyone left for school," Storm explained. "Jean and Scott told them to come if they had any trouble."

Wolverine grunted. "Chuck better know what he's doing."

"You seem pessimistic today."

Wolverine grunted and headed towards the professor's office.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What?" Ranma was shocked. "Is that why you tracked me down? Huh? Is it?"

"Let's not be hasty here. I noticed you inside the city. Then you disappeared. It is my duty to watch over all mutant kind. I couldn't ignore it," he explained.

"Uh huh. Give me good reasons to." Ranma crossed her arms. "Especially if you don't like superpowered non-mutants."

Akane came to Ranma's side. "We have enough troubles as it is. Now, unless Ranma is wrong why should I feel safe?"

The professor sighed. "I had a vision that I was doing this the wrong way. I was trying to separate humans and mutants for their protection. When you showed up I was reminded of what I set out to do… and that was to have humans and mutants live in harmony. I became blind to my hypocrisy in a way. I want them to live in peace, yet I've been separating them. Now I have a chance to fix it. If you two can get along, why can't everyone else?"

"… So you're telling me that because me and Akane get along, so can the world?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, that is correct. Especially if you can get Japan on your side," the professor admitted.

"Who told ya that?" Ranma threw her arms skyward.

Akane gathered her nerves. "I did. I admitted that we're engaged."

Ranma sat dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yes, she told me about it," Xavier spoke up. "She cares. The world can be a much more peaceful place if you agree."

Ranma thought it over. He thought of Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi causing trouble. He thought of how manly it could appear to his mom. He thought everything over.

"I'd do it if I was a good team member. Groups don't work with me, huh, Akane?" Ranma answered.

"You can say that again. Why do you always fight with people? Ryoga… Mousse…" Akane noted.

"Hey, it's not like I try. Besides, we're friendly now," Ranma rebutted. "And then there's the fact that you only allow mutants…"

Ranma switched into a girl.

Inwardly, the redhead smirked.

"That can be changed…" the professor said, now realizing his mistake. 'If that's how people see it, a superiority complex, then no wonder people hate us.'

Ranma showed her smirk on the outside now. "Then offer it to Akane too. She could kick most of these guys senseless, because unlike you, she trained in martial arts without doing it out of fear that people hate her." 'Only wanting to date her…'

Akane was floored. 'Ranma complimented my skills… he never does that!'

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

"Sure, she earned her skills instead of being thrown a superpower out of nowhere. Not as good as me, but then, no one is. Besides, skill beats laser every time."

Professor Xavier thought it over. "How about you show me? We have a room to test your skills. If Akane is as good as you say, then I will offer it to her as well."

"Deal!" Ranma smirked with a fang growing out as she switched to being a catgirl again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Somewhere… beyond the sea…

Nodoka had everything packed and was only awake due to her inability to sleep.

'Somewhere… my son is with Akane… This time… I won't wait for him. I just can't. What if something went horribly wrong, like what happened in China? No… stop… don't be paranoid, Nodoka… Ranma can handle himself and what he can't handle… Akane is more than capable of keeping Ranma from killing himself. Breathe… maybe a midnight snack is in order.' Nodoka agreed with her thoughts and sneaked into the kitchen.

There, she ate ice cream in an overly polite way.

'It feels good… no wonder my husband snacks at night. It's relaxing.' Nodoka smiled to herself, momentarily forgetting her worries.

That is, until the phone rang.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was when Akane left to go change in the room where they were staying that Ranma remembered that she should call her mom in order for her not to try and find them.

"Um… Professor?" Ranma asked the bald man.

"Yes, what is it, Ranma?" he replied, still thinking things over.

"Is there a phone I can use… I think it's a good idea to tell my mom that me and Akane are safe." The catgirl scratched her head.

"Yes, of course. This way." Professor Xavier showed Ranma to the phone. "Come to my office when Akane is ready."

With that he rolled away.

Ranma nervously picked up the phone. 'What am I going to say? I don't know if she likes mutants and I can't just say I'm just using some rich guy's phone. Think… what would Akane do?'

Images of yelling passed though Ranma's mind before they switched to other times, like when Ranma was pretending to be her cousin.

'Wait… Akane kept dodging the questions and asked her own at the same time… Never blunt with it… hmmm… that seems stupid. Do girls really weasel around things like that? It could explain things…' Shaking her head, Ranma breathed in her confidence and dialed the number to the Tendo Dojo.

{Hello? Tendo residence,} Nodoka answered.

'Mom…' {Mom, it's me, Ranma.} 'Yeah… there we go.'

{Ranma… Oh, you're alright! I was so worried. Your father and Akane's… they sent you one-way tickets.}

{Yeah, Mom… we sort of figured that out… um…} 'Think, Ranma. Think…' {How do you feel about me meeting others?} 'Stupid! Stupid!'

{Meeting others? You didn't get into a fight ,did you?}

{Well, not really. Sort of. Maybe…} 'What do I tell her?'

Nodoka beamed. {Oh, Ranma, this is good news! Who did you fight with? Did you punish the Brotherhood? Or did you argue with Iorn Man? Though manly, I did hear he does drink a lot… don't do that. Oh no, wait… you're friends with Spider-Man!}

*Blink blink*

{Mom… how do you know of those people?} 'Fighting the Brotherhood might make me feel better…'

{Oh, that. Nabiki loaned me a pamphlet that has information about every team of super people in New York. She's so helpful.} Nodoka smiled.

{Um… no, not them…}

The catgirl was cut off by Nodoka. {The Fantastic Four? The X-Men? Who?}

{Yeah… the X-Men… how do you feel about them?} Ranma calmed her nerves.

{Ranma, don't worry, I don't hate mutants. I hate those who hate them however. People have no right to hate others just because they can fly and you can't. Besides, you shouldn't have troubles with them if they try to kill you.}

Ranma let out a sigh of relief. {Thanks, Mom. I'm staying with them at the moment.}

{Be careful, son. I hear that they hate non-mutants.}

{Yeah, I know. I'm watching my back closely.} 'Or rather, Akane's.'

Nodoka spoke up again. {Do you need money to get home? I was about to leave in the morning to come to America.}

{No… no, it's not that. Everything's fine…}

{Then I'll see you soon, son? I miss you very much.}

Ranma gulped. {Um… well… when I said everything's fine…}

{Oh no! Akane wasn't kidnapped, was she?} Nodoka's voice sounded fearful.

{No, not that… it is something else…}

Nodoka calmed somewhat. {You're not still afraid of cats, are you?}

{No! Well, sort of… um…} 'Think, what would Akane do?' {Since Pops neglected my education, I asked someone here to help fix my mind so that I can be more manly.} 'Great… what was **that**?'

{Ranma, please be careful when you do that. I don't want you to forget who you are.}

{He he he… don't worry, I'm fine,} Ranma laughed nervously.

{When will you be back?} Nodoka sniffled.

{I. Don't. Know.} Ranma mentally screamed in panic. {Hopefully not long…}

{Please come back soon. I don't want you to miss too much school.}

{Alright, Mom.}

{Be manly, son. I… I miss you… please take care of Akane. Oh, and I almost forgot, since I won't be leaving, could you bring Nabiki a souvenir? I promised her that.}

Ranma groaned inwardly. {Sure. I'll do that. I love you, Mom…}

{I know. I'm so proud of you. You are my son. My very manly son. Even if you are my daughter at times, I still love you.}

Ranma failed to stop a tear from forming in her eye. {R-Really…?}

{Why, of course. What kind of mother would I be not to love her child? Man, woman, mutant, whatever, a mother should never stop loving her child. Take care, Ranma. I can sleep peacefully tonight.}

With that, the phone call ended and Ranma slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** thanks to tuatara and Kris Leena for once again making this readable. I appreciate being appreciated since I am… the Text… um… things happen and… stuff… I got nothing… Since this is by far the most popular of Noy's stories, I am asking you a question… who's good at wiki's? Since, as the text I can't do that and since Noy is too nervous to make one, would someone do it? The Ranma fanfiction wiki doesn't have Noy Telinú or any of the stories from Noy Telinú. I'm not telling anyone to, just… it'll cause more traffic, and that equals more ego boost… which equals more writing… you get the idea… urg… Noy! Stop being such a scardy cat and tell them yourself! Or I'll stick Telinú on them! Or write the message, either way… bye peoples!

-)•.•)- ^(^•^)^ -(•.•(-


	7. Taking the first step into larger world

**_Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl_**

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** the following contains catgirls. Cats, girls and cats to girls are obviously included. Nosebleeds optional.

**Caution:** by reading this, you acknowledge that it is fanfiction and agree to not use this in arguments of Ranma ½ or X men Evolution. Don't go there. The Text commands you!

**Finally!:** an update. celebrate! Noy had some problems but now is back... it's been a while, hasn't it?

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 3: **Taking the first step into a larger world

"Nothing to be afraid of, Chuck?" Logan asked as he leaned up against Professor Charles Xavier's desk. "You know more than you're telling me."

"It is necessary," Professor Xavier stated. "To give you more information at this time will only confuse things more than they are already. Somehow, Asia has been hidden in this modern world. However, if what I grasped from Ranma's mind is to be believed, then yes, we have nothing to fear."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Logan snorted. "So you were serious about allowing non-mutants here then? I can't say I'll enjoy this."

"I realize your concerns, but my visions were clear enough." The professor rubbed his forehead. "If we don't improve our public image, we will never know peace."

"You better know what you're doing." Logan walked away. "Doubt you'll like my way."

"So do I… So do I…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane took another bite of the food that Ranma left her.

'Why did he do that?' Akane thought while eating. 'He's never complimented my skills.'

It has been on her mind ever since Ranma said that.

'Is it really true that I'm that good?' Akane doubted her own thoughts. 'Am I really superhuman? I don't know if I could believe it if it were true. Then again, Ranma has been oddly nice this week. He wouldn't lie now, would he?'

Shaking her head, Akane finished her food and took out her martial arts gi when the door opened to reveal a catgirl Ranma.

{Let me guess, you're changing,} Ranma sighed as she walked in, hands over her eyes.

Akane let out a grunt of annoyance before giggling at the sight. {Your timing's better, I was just about to.}

Ranma's face slipped into disappointment for a moment before disappearing again. {Hurry up, you got a crowd waiting.}

With that, she walked out of the room, grabbing the leftover food on the way out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"If it's for the best…" Storm sighed as she and Beast stood in Professor Xavier's office.

"It is," the professor answered. "Besides, it is only temporary; both want to go home as soon as possible, but with Ranma's mental problems… they can't yet."

"Is it really true that they're lesbians?" Beast asked, oddly curious.

"It's complicated… maybe? You will have to ask them yourselves." Xavier didn't mention that Ranma was male… at least sometimes. It really was too complicated.

"They were awfully close to be just 'friends,'" Storm thought out loud. "Is it that different in Japan?"

"Speaking of Japan, I'm surprised that they love mutants so much," Beast commented.

"I am shocked as well, but that is why it is vital for them to feel welcomed," Professor Xavier stressed. "That way our cause would have a country behind it. Then perhaps we can move closer to obtaining a world where humans and mutants can coexist together."

"It'll be exciting, to say the least," Beast said. "You wouldn't mind if I watched, would you?"

"No, in fact, I insist both of you come watch." Xavier paused. "It might be beneficial for all of us…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane took deep breaths, calming her body for the fight ahead.

{Am I really that good?} she asked Ranma. {You said that mutants might get you a good workout.}

{Yeah, if they all came at once. What's with you? Usually you're boasting how you're a martial artist too and insist on trying to get yourself killed.} Ranma scratched her head.

{Because I am!} Akane growled.

{Now there's the Akane I know!} Ranma smiled, fangs bearing.

{Only when you're around…} Akane mumbled.

{Now go out there and show what you can do!} Ranma patted her on the back. {You may be a glass cannon, but so are they.}

{**What does that mean?**} Akane grunted.

Ranma took off, yelling mid jump, {Your defense sucks, angry gorilla!} and blew a raspberry.

{**Ranma!**} Akane yelled as the catgirl ran out of sight.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'That should get her mad enough to do well,' Ranma thought as she approached the Danger Room control room.

The door opened, revealing the four adult X-Men.

"She's ready; you can open the door now," Ranma announced as she entered.

'I swear she sounds just like Jean!' Logan thought as he shook his head.

"Ah, Ranma, there you are." The professor smiled. "This is Wolverine, the combat instructor here at the institute."

Ranma smirked, fang poking out. "Please to meet ya!" 'Now that'll be someone to work out against… big boned, though…'

Wolverine grunted in response.

Ranma shrugged. "Akane's fights are still popular even when no one knows her…" she mused.

"Ranma, since you know her best, what would you suggest her opponent be?" Xavier asked.

'Oh yeah, the hologram thing… got to bug them to allow me to use this.' Ranma thought it over. "Can you do a crowd of boys? It's the most entertaining."

Everyone else in the room had an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Ranma looked around the room. "Its fun when it happens to someone else," she mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Yes… it can be done…" the professor answered as he set it up.

Ranma then went up to him and whispered more things before standing back, grinning ear to ear.

"Pretty enthusiastic, aren't you, kid?" Wolverine snorted.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "She's my pupil… sort of… and can beat yours too. Unless they improved from the mecha earlier, I don't see Akane not winning one on one."

"We'll see about that," he replied.

Storm smiled upon witnessing the catgirl. She was so unorthodox that it brought excitement not seen in recent days.

"Akane Tendo, are you ready?" Beast asked through the speaker system.

*"Bring it on!"* she yelled triumphantly.

"Can I talk to her?" Ranma asked, appearing before the blue furry mutant.

"… Sure, speak in here…" He was cut off by Ranma yelling into the mic.

{You better not lose, tomboy!} Ranma smirked as she stepped back away immediately.

*{Stop angering me, you idiot!}* Akane yelled back.

"Start it! Start it!" Ranma urged as she pulled out the popcorn she'd saved.

The professor started the simulation.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane appreciated being seen as a martial artist, but Ranma was really getting on her nerves now.

Still, she focused as the room shimmered into darkness.

The first thing her adjusted eyes noticed was that she stood in the middle of a stone ring on a cliff, with a Japanese castle in the distance.

Her eyes darted back and forth, waiting for her opponent to arrive.

That's when she heard it.

As if to mock her, the upbeat theme surrounded her like background music, acting like this wasn't serious.

It took a second for her to recognize it as that music Nabiki blared when Akane fought those perverted boys at school.

Her eyebrows sank and her fist clenched. "Yapapa" was NOT something she liked.

An aura of anger surrounded Akane.

(Un)Fortunately, that's when her opponent emerged from the path leading from the castle.

Akane nearly yelled in rage as she saw what it was, a samurai.

The thing (Akane had declared anyone that looked or acted like the Kunos was NOT human) spoke. "Attack! Bring her to me!"

'You have GOT to be kidding me!' Akane yelled internally.

Suddenly, obvious ninjas, everywhere!

In her element and furious, Akane charged.

She reached the first one and uppercut him in the chin, sending him flying off the cliff.

Akane had no time to marvel at her work as she was soon surrounded.

"Awaioulwah!" they cried out, very fake ninja-y.

They jumped at once, hoping to overwhelm her.

Of course, this was the worst thing to do.

With a scream that bellowed throughout the danger room, Akane lashed out, sending the one nearest to her sailing through the air. His flight took out three more as he knocked them down and over the cliff.

A kick backwards sent another one flying. She ducked under a punch and leg swept a couple of them before picking one up and using him as a weapon to spin attack, giving her more room.

The one at her feet grabbed her ankle, looking smug that he'd won. That was how it goes, if a girl gets grabbed, they surrender. Right?

Unfortunately for the fake ninja, Akane wasn't like most girls and she kicked him off of her, sending him into another, both falling off the cliff.

The few remaining obviously fake ninjas shivered in fear as Akane glared at them, angry as hell.

Having no choice, the final four charged at once.

Akane punched one in the jaw while simultaneously moving past a kick at her side. Another had a sword now and swung at her head, forcing Akane to duck and spin, which in turn caused three of them to go flying. The last one, face bloody, whimpered as Akane chucked him towards the Samurai, who sidestepped out of the way as the fake ninja screamed in terror.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'This is getting good.' Ranma munched on her popcorn. 'Wonder what everyone else thinks?'

The catgirl turned her head to see surprised faces.

The professor was hiding his face with his hand.

Logan growled.

Storm's eyebrow was twitching.

Beast stared, wide eyed.

Ranma smirked. 'Even when reading my mind, he didn't believe me. To think he thought she would be creamed by the lightest setting. I even bumped the level up from one to seven without him even noticing.'

*Munch* Ranma ate her popcorn.

'"No, don't do that,"' Ranma mocked in the professor's voice in her head. '"It's too dangerous. She doesn't have the reflexes…" Blah BLAH Blahdy Blah.' She rolled her eyes. 'Jeez… it's like he thought you were supposed to stand still and throw stuff at each other. "It's coming right at me! I'm just going to stand still and gasp!" Bleagh! Idiots. The only thing normal 'bout Akane is that she heals like a normal person. Can't take a hit. I mean, come on! It's only a boulder! And she wonders why I don't compliment her on that. But apparently, the world has grown soft. Welcome to the 1%, Akane!'

Of course, Ranma knew that 99% of the world was normal and pathetically weak, but she hoped these mutants had some training.

"Popcorn?" Ranma asked the room, holding it out, shaking it slightly and looking cute.

No one answered.

She shrugged. "More for me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Breathing hard, Akane narrowed her eyes and got into a defensive stance.

The Samurai held his sword out in front of him, the katana bearing an audible sharpness.

They stared at each other, daring their opponent to make the first move.

Of course, Akane didn't have much patience and it only took six seconds until she attacked.

"Yaah!" she screamed and charged.

The Samurai sliced forward in a simple downward strike, easily dodged by Akane. As she moved in, he reacted faster than before, swiping horizontally and forcing Akane to duck under the katana.

Now under his guard, Akane responded with an uppercut right to the chin, causing him to fly upwards.

The Samurai soared through the air; however, he recovered in mid-flight and landed like a cat.

Taking the offensive now, he struck out against Akane.

Using the sword like a spear, he stabbed forward in a way that was eerily similar to what Akane had seen before by a certain crazed, delusional stalker.

Fortunately for Akane, it wasn't nearly as fast as Kuno's.

Moving backwards and dodging the strikes, Akane bided her time until one pass of the katana got low enough.

With a scream, she jumped at him, kicking the Samurai in the face.

It was enough to make him stagger backwards.

Pressing her advantage, Akane struck again, punching him in the face and causing him to clutch his head in an effort to stop the pain. Making the most of the distraction, she kicked his right hand, forcing him to drop his weapon.

Now weaponless, Akane attacked full force, easily getting through his defenses.

He was pushed back, getting uncomfortably close to the cliff edge.

Finally, Akane lashed out with one final kick, kicking the Samurai off the edge.

He fell to his doom with a scream of agony, echoing throughout the danger room.

"Take that… stupid samurai…" Akane breathed out heavily.

*"No… no, no, no… the line was, 'This is SPARTA!'"* Ranma laughed over the intercom.

"Oh, ha ha," Akane mocked. "Wait… what? What does Sparta have to do with this?"

*"Wow, Akane, I only had what, a year to catch up on pop culture and you don't even know about that? Do you even watch TV?"* Ranma questioned.

{Oh shut up! I don't have time to watch movies all the time! I have a life!}

*{Oooh… a life… that's sooo overrated…}* Ranma dismissed the insult.

Akane grumbled, idly noticing the room returning to normal.

She shook her head. {Idiot.}

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"SoOoo… she's in?" Ranma smirked.

Xavier sighed as he looked up, stroking his forehead. "I'm impressed. It would be foolish of me to deny your request. You even changed the starting setting to level seven."

Ranma shrugged. "You didn't believe me."

The professor let out his breath. "I know. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I didn't realize that humans could be that fit." Storm shook her head.

"Impressive… most impressive…" Beast stroked his chin.

"Ah, that's nothing," Ranma dismissed. "I deal with worse daily. Hey, where did growly go?"

Beast waved his hand. "Don't mind Wolverine's attitude."

"Yes, he is just like that," Storm added.

"Ooh… so now what?" Rnma asked, continuing with the munching of the popcorn.

"We get you set up," Storm said as she left, motioning for Ranma to join her.

Ranma shrugged and followed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane got up to the command deck, feeling confident.

"Ah, Akane, that was an excellent performance," the professor congratulated. "I apologize for doubting you."

"Don't mention it," Akane waved it off. "I'm just glad someone acknowledges my skills."

Beast laughed. "Who doesn't appreciate your skills?"

Akane grumbled. "Pretty much everyone at home. I'm A Martial Artist Too!"

Beast chuckled. "That you are…"

"So, where is Ranma anyway?" Akane looked around, left, right, behind the chairs and the ceiling. She learned **always** to check the ceiling.

"Storm took her to get fitted," the professor answered. "Due to her situation, it will be a unique problem to solve."

"I'll take you down there. I think the professor is too in shock to do it himself." Beast led Akane away.

"Yes, of course, I need time alone," Xavier muttered. 'I hope I made the right choice, for all of our sakes.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What I don't understand is if you guys wanted to stay secret, then why didn't you have masks?" Ranma wondered aloud. "I mean, you don't even try sometimes."

"True, but no one found out until we were exposed," Storm rebutted.

"Man, the people here must be as blind as a Kuno…" Ranma shook her head. "Anyway, it's made of skintight spandex, huh? Hmm… so I have to have an X on it… "

"Yes. Yes, you do," Storm answered.

'I wonder… should I tell her I turn into a cat? Or a girl? Unless baldy told her already… if the clothes are advanced enough to change while I change, it could do well… but is it worth it?' Ranma pondered. "What do you know about me?"

"Hmm? Not much, actually. Why do you ask?" Storm questioned.

"Um… nothing, really… so… does it do other things besides looking… odd?" Ranma asked.

"If you mean protection, then there's no need to worry, this is a very tough fabric," Storm answered.

That intrigued Ranma. "How tough?"

"The only thing that we found that could damage them is adamantium," Storm explained. "So unless Wolverine tries to kill you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Won't take long for _that_ to happen," Ranma muttered. "Are you sure?"

"Well, most explosions don't affect it. But, yes, nigh on indestructible," Storm replied.

"How about stretching?" Ranma asked. "Due to my, um… catgirlness… I'm pretty flexible."

"You're hiding something…" Storm accused.

"Yeah, yeah… but why do you need these anyway? Like I tell Akane, when people are out to kill you, you don't have time to change your clothes," Ranma argued. 'Well I can… probably… if I have it with me.'

"Perhaps this can wait a while…" Storm suggested.

"Yeah… that's a good idea… I don't like revealing… stuff… about me. If you know what I mean," Ranma sputtered.

"That I do…" Storm shivered, remembering her own claustrophobia.

"There you are!" Akane shouted as she came into the room with Beast.

"AHH! Akane! Hey, you need a costume too, huh? Well, ladies first, bye!" Ranma ran away, away.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled but Ranma was already gone.

"What a strange girl…" Beast commented.

Akane sweatdropped. "You don't know the half of it."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{Tada!} Akane entered the room she shared with Ranma in her new costume. {Well? What do you think?}

Ranma just stared at what she saw.

Akane was in a yellow spandex suit with giant blue Xs on the back and front. It covered her whole body from the neck down.

{Well?} Akane started to grow impatient. {What do you think?}

{It…} Ranma's eye twitched. {It's… wait… won't people be able to see your face?}

Akane's arms fell to the side in defeat. Gripping her head she tried to pull her hair out. {… Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!}

{You sure are, Akane…} Ranma smirked.

{Oh just Shut UP!} Akane yelled. {… Wait… Aha! You're stupid too! How are you going to explain that you're a guy?}

{Oh that… I have a plan…} Ranma smirked. {Hhee, heh, you said you were stupid.}

{RANMA!} Akane chased after her laughing catgirl fiancée around the room…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I see…" The professor rubbed his chin at the thought. "It is logical… I can't prove it and at the moment neither can you…"

"Yep…" Ranma put her arms behind her head. "Besides, I've pretended to be a girl for my mom. Plus, I've had this curse for over a year. I can handle it locking… again… again. It's just easier that way."

Akane grumbled. "And I'll keep him from doing anything perverted."

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Right, _I'M_ the pervert. See how much she trusts me?"

"Because I've seen you do it!" Akane argued.

"That wasn't what it looked like!" Ranma threw her arms in the air. "And YOU walked in on ME!"

The professor sighed. "Just be sure to use the right pronouns. Now, about the uniform…"

"I'll do it; what the heck?" Ranma wanted to get this over with. "Are you going to say I can do this?"

Ranma changed into a girl then back to catgirl and a girl again.

"That shouldn't be a problem…" the professor stated.

"How about this?" Ranma changed into a cat.

"Merowll!"

"Ranma? Are you in control?" Akane asked, getting down to kitty level.

Ranma tilted his head sideways. "Mwa?"

"Only one way to find out…" Akane picked up Ranma and headed for the bathroom. However, she stopped to ask the professor something. "Are you going to tell about her turning into a cat?"

The professor chuckled. "If Ranma feels comfortable with other people knowing about it, then yes; yes, I will."

Akane nodded and left.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Man, this is weird…' Ranma thought as he was carried to the upper-floor bathroom by Akane. 'I can see what's happening, but… I'm NOT DOING ANYTHING!'

Suddenly, the black cat spoke to Ranma inside his head. {Nyral… Hi, ME!}

'YOU!' Ranma screamed in his head back at the cat. 'What the hell is going on?'

{My body, Nya. Me in me body, know what me do, me… nya?} The cat's voice echoed in Ranma's mind. {Merging no work, Nya. Not completely. Nyroll… me can sleep if me want, NYA!}

'Nuh uh, I'm not going to let you do this!'

{How stop? Nya? Me no know, me also no know… me can tell me what to do, me try to work together with me… but I in control, Nya?}

'Argg! How am I supposed to go around like this? So… if I can't control this body, and I can tell you what to do… it's like a remote-controlled thing… right?'

{Mostly, NYA! Me is me, so me tell me what to do. Me do since me is me… Nyan…}

'I hate this….'

{Nyan… look at good side… me know what happen when nekoken happen now… Nya!}

'Uh huh… so… I can sleep and let you be you… or I can use you like a remote-controlled cat… great…'

'{Nyan if Akane no know, nya, than me sleep with Akane, nya!}

Ranma's eyes would have widened if he could control them. 'You… I… EE!'

{Payback, nya! Stupid pig do it… nyan why me can't?}

'I… well… ah, who wants to be with her anyway?'

{No lying nya! Me instinct of me love, me! Nya! Me no care to lie nyan!}

'That's not! I no…'

Suddenly Ranma was sitting on the ground, in control and a catgirl… a wet catgirl…

Akane stood above her. {Well, Ranma, did you control the cat? Or are you still out when it happens?}

Ranma rubbed her forehead and got up. {No, the stupid cat controls itself… um… I need my clothes...}

{Oh, yeah… here.} Akane handed Ranma her clothes.

{Thanks…}

{Oh, and the professor will tell the rest about you turning into a cat if you're OK with it…}

{Sure, why not?} Ranma sighed. {I'll just have to be careful when they find out I'm a male cat… but that shouldn't be a problem.}

~'Ranma, Akane, please come see me. We have to get your story in order and prepare you to meet the rest of the X-Men.'~

'Stop DOING THAT!' Akane yelled in her mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue met in Professor Charles Xavier's office to be introduced to Ranma and Akane. The two Japanese girls were waiting to be introduced behind a door and were going over their story one more time.

"Now that you are all here…" the professor began. "I have a few very important announcements to make… we will have two new students attending here and we may finally have an ally for our cause of peace."

Professor Xavier allowed the teenagers to absorb this new information before continuing.

"Japan is remarkably pro-mutant at the moment-" He was cut off by Kurt.

"VWow! Japan likes us!" the furry blue mutant exclaimed. "Love for the blue fuzzy dude!"

Scott shook his head. "I can't believe it…"

Rogue wondered aloud. "Wait… if Japan likes mutants, why haven't Ay heard about it 'fore?"

"I do not know the answer to that," Professor X admitted. "But our two new students are Japanese and were the ones that supplied me with this information."

Jean's eyebrows rose. "Wait, wait, wait… is one of these two students Ra-?"

The professor cut her off. "Yes, she is. They were on a vacation here from Japan when one experienced… difficulties regarding her mutation..."

Kitty's eyes grew wide. "'She'? Yes! Another girl!" she cheered.

"VWhat does she look like?" Kurt straightened his hair out.

The professor chuckled. "Relax, you will meet them shortly. Before that, however, there are things you should know. First, both are teenage girls. That should be made clear. Two, while one is a mutant, the other is absolutely human. Three…"

"What? Professor! Is that a good idea?" Scott's concern was obvious. "How can this be? This place is…"

"… Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Xavier finished. "She is actually gifted in a superhuman way… I have seen her gifts myself. Our goal is to have mutants and humans coexist peacefully with each other. This is by far the best way to do so."

Jean wasn't convinced. "I'm not sure about this. How can she be trusted?"

"I have had visions of what would happen if we continue down the path we are on now, separating ourselves from society." Professor X sighed. "Nothing good will come out of it. With Japan's public, if not political, agreement with and acceptance of mutants, I feel that we must capitalize on this good fortune. If we can show that mutants and humans can exist together peacefully by having a human amongst us, then Earth may have a hope left to survive."

Rogue stood uncomfortably. "Ay don't know…"

"I have footage of her fight in the Danger Room, if you want to see for yourself," the professor added. "I must admit, I didn't believe that a human could do what she did. And with no biological alterations like Spider-Man or technological suits of armor like Iron Man…"

"Ooh…" Kurt smiled. "Play it! Play it!"

And so he did….

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

While Beast was busy analyzing Ranma's blood and Wolverine was instructing the rest of the students outside, Storm was watering her plants and feeling at peace with the world.

Keeping her mind off of Evan was what she had to do. While it had been painful, he chose the life he now lived.

It was while humming to herself, using her powers to take care of the watering duties easily, that she heard a scream and nearly fell over.

"That was so cool!" Kitty was heard all throughout the mansion.

With a sigh, Storm continued on, shaking her head as she did so.

'They must be watching the video…' she thought. 'Maybe this idea will work out after all…'

Done with her plant care, Storm decided to go down and help Charles make the introductions go more smoothly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor Xavier smiled. "Now that you have seen that this will not be a problem, I'll let the two new students introduce themselves…"

On that cue, Ranma and Akane opened the door they were hiding behind and walked in, Ranma's cat features hidden for the moment.

"Well, let's get this over with…" Ranma started. "I'm Ranma Saotome, and that's Akane Tendo. The professor said that I'm a mix of magic and genetic mutation with some other stuff. Anyway, that means that I'm Ranma, the mutant catgirl."

She pulled her hat back and let her tail out.

Jean and Scott already knew that and therefore watched the other's reactions.

'So cute…' Kurt thought. "A real catgirl! Hey Kitty, there's a real cat here now…"

"I know!" Kitty squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Catgirl… is that all?" Rogue asked. 'Something about her voice…'

"Sort of…" Ranma explained. "I can do other things, but being a catgirl is the only mutant trait. The rest is magic. Like this…"

She turned into a girl.

"And this…" Ranma smirked as her hair grew longer and changed colors.

"Ooh…" Kurt enjoyed the show. "Anything else?"

'That voice it sounds just like… like…' Rogue's eyes widened. "Jean…"

"Yes?" Jean asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Nothing."

Ranma's hair started moving around. "I can do this too… and for my last trick, I shall become even more cute and huggable!"

Ranma seemed to have disappeared, leaving her clothes behind, much to the shock of the students.

Until…

"Merowll?"

Akane sighed. "Ranma also turns into a cat."

The blue-haired girl picked him up but he squirmed out and sat on her head, purring.

"Awww…." Kitty smiled. "That's so cute…"

"Didn't see that coming…" Jean admitted.

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Ranma is a cat!" Kurt laughed. "Kitty, hold Ranma! Kitty holding the kitty!"

"Nah, don't do that… this is too cute already for my taste," Rogue begged.

Akane had a growl of annoyance before sighing again. "Ranma can't control… herself… when she's a cat. Anyway, I'm Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ranma said I'm superhuman… I don't feel it… But then again, I think that's why Japan likes mutants so much; it's a weird, different thing. And Japan is used to the weird and different. I hope we can get along… and don't worry, I'll keep Ranma in check…"

{Nyra?} Ranma hung over Akane's head and looked into her eyes.

"Would you stop that?" Akane asked, annoyed. "Oh, and cats hate water… remember that, now..."

"So, Japan does love the fuzzy blue dude!" Kurt leapt for joy.

"Yes… yes, Japan does," Akane confirmed. "There are posters and shirts and everything…"

Scott blinked beneath his custom glasses. "Really?"

"Yeah, there are fan clubs…" Akane smiled. "Honestly, the only criticism is your lack of skill fighting mecha."

Kitty laughed. "We need to work on that… I'm sure Japan knows a thing or two about that, huh?"

"Now, if you can excuse us, I need to get Ranma presentable…" Akane picked up Ranma's clothes and left the room.

"Now… what do you think of our new recruits?" Xavier smiled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After redressing, Ranma and Akane were back in the professor's office, where they noticed Storm in the room.

"Hey," Ranma said nonchalantly as she entered. "Now that you know us, how about you?"

Scott shrugged. "I'm Scott Summers, remember me?"

Akane nodded. "Yes, sorry about that day… SOMEONE was being… well… themselves."

"Oh, ha ha, Akane…" Ranma mocked. "So… what awesome thing can you do?"

Scott clenched his jaw. "I have optic beams that are constantly on… that's why I have to wear these glasses."

"Ooh…" Ranma stroked her chin."… How powerful?"

"Huh?" Scott was surprised by that.

"Come on; give me your best shot!" Ranma taunted.

*Bam* Akane hit Ranma in the head instead.

{You idiot! Don't do that!} Akane spoke. "I'm sorry about that…"

"No, you're not," Ranma grumbled, rubbing her head. {Stupid tomboy…}

"Hey!" Akane growled, but relented. "Go on…"

The rest of the room blinked, blinked.

"… What?" Akane asked, confused.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" Ranma tried to help. "Jean… I think… what's your power, huh, huh?"

Jaen cleared the cobwebs and answered. "My name is Jean Grey and my mutation includes telepathic and telekinesis abilities, as well as flight."

{She means she can read people's minds and move stuff with her mind…} Akane whispered to Ranma.

"I knew that!" the catgirl lied.

'She sounds like Jean…' Kitty noticed. "Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde and I can phase through walls and ceilings and floors!"

"… And me?" Ranma asked.

Kitty nodded.

"My turn!" Kurt interrupted. "I'm Kurt VWagner, Nightcrawler, and I can teleport!"

*Bamf* He teleported to the ceiling chandelier.

"Wow…" Akane noted.

"That would have come in handy…" Ranma added.

"Yes, I am the blue fuzzy dude!" Kurt laughed.

Kitty laughed. "The comedian, that's for sure."

Rogue looked around and sighed. "Ay'm Rogue… Ay absorb people's energy and powers… along with memory… through mah skin. It doesn't turn off."

"Energy, huh?" Ranma stroked her chin in thought.

"Ranma, don't do it…" Akane warned.

"So… anything else happen?" Ranma asked.

"People become unconscious and can die if I touch them too long. That's why Ay have to wear this…" Rogue sighed.

Ranma smirked. "So… what's the record for the longest draining?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ay don't know… not long…"

The professor shook his head. "Rogue's powers can be a burden for her, as she can't touch anyone…"

Ranma cut him off. "They're just wimps. Now let me try…"

*BAM* Akane smashed Ranma over the head with her fist, knocking the mutant catgirl out cold.

{Ranma, you moron…} Akane sighed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Yay! Here's more! Moar! So, what ya think? Yes, it's been a while, but it's updated! And yes, the rest are going to be updated as well. Noy doesn't abandon stories. Thanks again tuatara and Kris Leena. They are the ones who make sure this doesn't suck. Until another update is updated, I AM THE TEXT!

**Authour's notes:** Kurt's german accent was hard to figure out, so after tuatara yelled at me, this is what it is... a V before hard W's... got it? good. Rogue's is southern and that has Ay instead of I, lot's of contractions and stuff... like... that... Don't worry, I'll update the other stories... right after this game of kotOR... Noy! Stop bugging me! I want me time-e-e-e-e! Jerk... speaking of... look out for a new fic on leap day! Yay! although, chances are it'll only update every 4 years... Kidding... or am I O_o? Dun Dun DUNNN! Ranma-chan the cat will update soon, AATBF is in a rough spot, Fooled is at a resting point... yeah... This one, it's gonna be a lo-o-o-o-ong fic... like really long. Thanks tiny people for favorite-ing this the most! Over 60 favorites so far! Wow! So... I focus on this. =^_^= Kitty! Bye!


	8. Wrong foot forward

**_Ranma, the Mutant Catgirl_**

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** cats are known for their mind control. Cuz they're so cute! Kitty! =^_^=

**Caution:** literary violence ahead. So, you know, G-rated stuff… It's because you can't see it… duh.

**Thanks!:** to the editors… Noy doesn't pay them because no one gets paid! It's Fan-fiction… FANS! We have no idea what we're doing… and I'm the TEXT!

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 4: **Wrong foot forward

"Ugh… What truck hit me?" Ranma muttered as she awoke. "If it was the tomboy truck again…"

*Shove* Ranma was pushed off the sofa he was lying on by Akane.

"… What?" the tomboy grumbled.

Scott shook his head clear. "Are you alright?"

Ranma waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm fine… fine… Nothing I can't handle."

"You vwere knocked out!" Kurt exclaimed. "How can you be alright?"

"It happens all the time," Ranma responded. "She angers easily. How long was I out?"

"Only five minutes," Jean answered, causing everyone to stare at her. "What?"

'They sound exactly alike!' were the thoughts of every non-redhead in the room.

"You know… this staring thing is getting creepy…" Ranma sighed. "So what was it _this_ time, Akane?"

"You were trying to get drained!" Akane exclaimed.

"Ya, why'd you want to do that?" Rogue asked.

"What? I've been drained before. I wanted to see how bad it was…" Ranma defended herself.

"Are you **crazy**? Rogue can't control it!" Kitty was flabbergasted. "You could die!"

"Kitty's right, it's too dangerous," Scott added.

"You're crazy!" Kurt freaked, hanging from the ceiling. "I don't vwant you to die!"

"Oh, come on…" Ranma groaned.

Akane growled. "I'm going to bed… Ranma, don't die. I don't want to have to tell Dad that."

{Only because mine doesn't care…} Ranma grumbled.

{But your mom would kill me…} Akane went up the stairs.

"Vwhat an odd girl..." Kurt commented.

"Got that right…" Ranma nodded. "Well, I'm heading for the Danger Room. Professor Baldy told me to go there soon to meet the others."

With that, the catgirl left.

"…Do you think we can trust them?" Scott asked once Ranma was gone.

"Vwhy not?" Kurt landed on the floor.

Scott frowned. "They are hiding something. I know it. And I'm afraid that the professor is keeping the secret from us."

"Aye think you're just overreacting," Rogue stated.

"I know… it's just…" Scott sighed. "He said he would stop keeping secrets from us…"

"You're being paranoid, that's the secret," Kitty poked Scott in the chest.

Scott looked at Jean. "Can you read their minds… just to make sure?"

"Scott, I shouldn't do that…" Jean protested.

"Come on, just to be sure?" Scott asked. "I know they are hiding something."

"Aye don't think this is a good idea…" Rogue warned.

"Me neither," Kitty voiced her opinion.

Scott sighed. "Fine… Just don't come crying to me when something bad happens."

"Oh, nothing bad will happen," Kitty dismissed the thought.

They let it drop, but Jean couldn't stop thinking about it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"We've got a catgirl! Yes! Bye, Ranma…" Bobby waved as the other mutants left to rest in their rooms, exhausted.

Except for the angry one…

"Kid, there's something off about you…" Wolverine commented. "Your scent… it's the most masculine female scent I have ever smelled…"

"Why are you doing going around SMELLING PEIOPLE?" Ranma threw her arms in the air. "That's the part that's off in this situation."

Wolverine growled.

"What? Are you part dog or something? Sniffing people's butts?" Ranma smirked. "That's probably why we're fighting…"

"You don't want to fight me, kid…" Wolverine warned.

"Why not? You've got claws that cut through anything, you're practically immortal, you can take a hit… Sounds like fun to me!" Ranma smiled.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "Fun?"

Ranma counted off her fingers. "Well, yeah… I haven't fought anyone in over a week… I need to stay in shape. And I don't have to hold back…"

Wolverine snarled. "That's FUN for you?"

Ranma looked confused. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're odd, kid, but I like it." Wolverine smirked. "Not too many girls like fighting at all…"

Ranma gritted her teeth to keep from telling Wolverine that she was a guy. "Isn't America a place where you can be a tomboy freely?"

"Mostly…" Wolverine shrugged. "Well, I have some things to do, kid. You can use this room if you like."

And with that, he left.

Ranma sighed and decided to use the room to her advantage.

"Let's do this…" Ranma took a deep breath. **"AHHHHHHH!"**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jean left the room to pace in the hallway.

"I shouldn't do it… Yet Scott has a point…" Jean sighed. 'What if the secret they're hiding is…?'

Jean bit her lip. 'I… I don't want to take the chance that we have another secret like Mystique's on our hands…'

Jean wrestled with her thoughts and caved in to the curiosity and fear.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Jean thought as she went into the mind of Ranma.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Whoa… Very dark…' Jean thought as she traveled to Ranma's mind. 'Nothing of note on surface thoughts… Huh?'

{Nya. What are you doing here, nya?} Cat Ranma asked in front of a circular wall with a gate that was open.

'Good thing I can understand that in here…' Jean cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

{Nya… Me ask questions, not you, nya.} The cat pulled a lever and closed the gate. {Me guard me's mind from intruders. Nya, are you an intruder?}

Ranma-cat had a hand over a button.

"No, no, no… I… Don't push that button!" Jean thought fast. "I'm just trying to help. The professor is hiding something and I need to know."

{Nya. Why are you here, then, nya?} the cat asked.

"Um… Well… Ranma is in on the secret."

{Nyan? Secret? Nya.}The cat tilted its head. {Nya. If I tell secret, nya, will you go away?}

"Sure…" Jean said.

The cat smiled. {Nyan. Ranma loves Akane. Nyan! Too afraid to show feelings. Nya!}

'So, they're lesbians…' Jean thought. 'That explains it… And its something the professor would hide… Ooh.'

{Nya. Go now, me no hit alarm, nya,} the cat reassured Jean.

"Thank you." Jean left. 'Maybe I can help them get together… Yeah…'

While Jean left, trying to justify her actions, the cat tilted its head.

{Nya. Pretty lady. Nyan. Me tell me, though. Nya.} The cat pushed the button.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Akane's mind now… Maybe I can help…' Jean warily entered Akane's thoughts.

Jean looked around in shock.

Akane's mind was like a theme park, each area representing a different part of her mind. At least that's what the map said that she found on the ground right outside the entrance.

'Let's see… School, family, friends, fears, sexuality, males… Aha, Ranma… the northernmost part of her mind. And it's closed for maintenance… Hmmm…' Jean looked around, wanting to be careful so as not to alert Akane to her presence.

'I should just fly there…' Jean did just that, carefully not looking into the other parts of Akane's mind. 'Whoa!'

Right below her, Jean saw it, an area that was blocked off by a huge red force field.

She carefully landed right next to it.

'Oh, this is not good. A mind block… Huh? Made in China? Constructed 10 MONTHS AGO!' Jean touched it carefully.

*ZAP*

'Ahhh! Ow, ow, ow!' Jean rubbed her hand.

{Error: Only anger is allowed. Break in attempt by non-anger. Break in attempts: 9001; breached 19 times in 10 months. Ranma area is off limits to non-anger. Any attempt will be met with pain to sentient beings, including host. Go away,} a machine-like voice sounded out from the force field.

'That explains things,' Jean thought. 'This really needs to be removed. Maybe I can do it.'

Jean concentrated on removing the force field.

The voice spoke again. {Error: Removal attempt by unknown sentient being. Commencing security measures.}

Akane screamed from her room as her she experienced a massive headache. {AHHHH!}

The pulsing pain shoved Jean out of her mind.

'Ow…' Jean rubbed her head. 'I need to tell the professor about this right away…'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I didn't do it, Ranma." The professor rubbed his chin in thought as Ranma growled in his office.

"Then who did it?" she growled again. "I'm getting sick and tired of having my mind invaded!"

"The only other person could be…" The professor was cut off by a scream.

"Akane!" Ranma's eyes widened in fear. "No… NOO!"

Ranma bolted from that office as fast as she could.

"Professor!" Jean came in moments after.

"Jean… did you go into Ranma's mind?" Xavier asked, sadness in his voice.

Jean gulped. "Why would you think that?"

The professor just stared at her.

"Yes… I did it," Jean sighed. "I thought… I'm sorry."

"Jean, it's not me you need to apologize to," Charles stated.

"I understand…" Jean fidgeted. "There's something I need to tell you about Akane… She… she has a foreign mental block in her mind that is interfering with her relationship with Ranma."

The professor sighed. "You went into her mind too, I see…"

Jean nodded guiltily.

"I'll see what I can do. Jean, you know better."

"I know." Jean left the office.

'Akane… Worrying me like that… It was just a headache…' Ranma sighed as she headed back to the professor's office.

"Ranma?" Jean walked over to the catgirl.

"Jean?" Ranma turned to see her. "What is it?"

Jean took a deep breath. "I… I'm sorry. I went into your mind…"

Ranma groaned. "Don't. Do. THAT!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Jean couldn't make eye contact.

Ranma sighed. "What did you see?"

"Well, I couldn't get past your surface thoughts as the interior of your mind was closed and guarded by a… cat…" Jean explained.

"A cat?" Ranma's eyes widened. "Was it black and talking funny?"

Jean nodded.

Ranma smirked. 'Looks like that thing can be helpful, after all.'

"The cat didn't let me through… I guess it alerted you," Jean continued. "Your surface thoughts were just you screaming and something about 'messing with people.'"

Ranma laughed. "That's a relief. I like keeping things to myself. Just don't do that ever again... Ever, alright?"

"Sorry about that," Jean sighed. "Where's Akane?"

Ranma's heart skipped a beat. "Why do you want to see Akane?"

Jean let out her breath. "I entered her mind too…"

*WHAM!* Ranma pressed Jean against the wall so hard that she sank in an inch.

"What. DID. YOU! **SAY?**" Ranma threatened.

Jean was shocked by this. "I entered her mind…"

**"DON'T EVER! EVER! GO INTO AKANE'S MIND! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!"** Ranma yelled, eyes narrowing.

Jean nodded dumbly.

Unfortunately, due to Ranma's luck, her yells were heard. Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue were soon running down the hallway, responding to a possible threat.

Jean's head rang and her body ached but she was able to speak. "I won't do it again."

**"IF YOU DO, I SWEAR THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU LEFT TO BURY!"** Ranma was nearly blind with rage.

Of course, that's when the four other X-Men arrived to find Ranma yelling and threatening Jean, pressing her into the wall.

Now it was Scott's turn to protect his love interest.

"I _knew_ something was fishy! Attack!" Scott switched eyewear.

"Of course this happens…" Ranma sighed and let go of Jean.

Scott shot first, aiming for Ranma.

Ranma, however, wasn't there anymore.

"Vwhat?" Kurt looked around. "Vwhere she go?"

*PUNCH!* Ranma's fist hit Scott in the back of the head.

'They never look up.' Ranma smirked. "Everywhere I go, people want to kill me."

The other three charged the smirking catgirl in a hat.

"Wait… Ow…" Jean fell to the ground. "Scott?"

Scott was barely conscious, his will for revenge managing to keep him awake.

Rogue reached Ranma first and tried to touch her.

Ranma instead grabbed her arm and flung her towards Kitty, who yelped and phased through Rogue, causing the goth girl to hit the wall.

"Sorry!" Kitty said before moving towards Ranma.

"Got you!" Kurt proclaimed as he teleported onto Ranma.

The catgirl was faster, however, and flipped Kurt at the downed Scott, causing the blue mutant to teleport again.

"Scott! Wake up, Scott!" Jean urged her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna get ya… I'm going to get ya…" Scott mumbled as he tried to stay conscious.

Kitty helped Rogue up and they phased through a wall.

*Bamf* Kurt latched onto Ranma again.

*Whack* Ranma was ready and hit Kurt in the base of the neck hard enough for him to lose consciousness.

"Got ya!" Kitty announced as she phased Rogue through the wall from behind Ranma.

That was a mistake as Ranma turned and kicked Rogue in the armpit, causing her to turn and leaving her arm vulnerable to being grabbed as Ranma yanked both girls to the floor.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Ranma taunted.

"Enough!" Jean lifted Ranma in the air with her powers.

"Oh yeah, can do that." Ranma frowned.

"Rogue!" Jean called out.

"Ohn it." Rogue got up and moved towards Ranma.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Ranma's hair grew and spread out, causing Jean to exert more energy to keep it at bay.

But it wasn't enough as some of it took hold of Rouge's arms and lifted her upwards.

Kitty grabbed Ranma's leg, but that allowed Ranma to kick backwards, knocking the wind out of Kitty and sending her into a wall for she wasn't prepared.

Jean closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate and reluctantly sent a mental attack at Ranma.

"AHHH!" Jean screamed as her mind was hit instead, cat claws scratching at her.

Ranma felt her cat self counterattack Jean and smiled.

Jean's concentration broke and Ranma threw Rogue into a wall, knocking her out.

"Walls seem to be your weakness…" Ranma shook her head sadly. "Weaklings…"

Jean held her head and lifted her hand to restrain Ranma again.

"Nuh uh." Ranma blitzed her, knocking her down and out.

"Jean!" Scott stood up and growled. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"And should I prepare to die too? Way too many people try to kill me for me to be scared." Ranma smirked. "Come on, give me your best shot."

Scott shot at his highest setting, causing Ranma to be pushed back a good three meters before stopping, her hands blocking it with ki.

"Is that the best you *grunt* got?" Ranma taunted.

Scott yelled in anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE GOT!" Scott took off his visor and let it all out, causing Ranma to be pushed backwards faster.

"Ha! That's nothing!" Ranma let more of her ki flow to her hands. "Moko Takabisha!"

Ranma's confidence and arrogant ki flowed through her hands as it started pushing back Scott's optic beams.

"WHAT?" Scott stepped backwards as the beam o' war grew to the halfway point between them.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Training for fifteen years in martial arts will do that for ya." Ranma smirked. "Now, I don't want to kill ya, so …"

Ranma was cut off by Jean getting up. "Stop it!"

"What?" Ranma's concentration broke and Scott turned his head slightly, causing the optic beams to shoot towards Jean and the Moko Takabisha to go unopposed right at Scott.

"Jean!" Ranma jumped in front of Scott's blast, but, being in midair, it caused Ranma to knock Jean over and back into unconsciousness.

Ranma slammed into a wall and slid down as Scott was knocked out and thrown backwards when he was hit by Ranma's attack.

Ranma got up and dusted herself off.

"Typical…" Ranma sighed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"… And I take full responsibility for it… This happens to me all the time; miscommunication and stuff..." Ranma explained to the professor what happened.

"I see…" Xavier rubbed his chin. "Very well. Ranma will clean up the mess she made…"

"Like I haven't done THAT a million times…" Ranma rolled her eyes.

"…Along with Jean," the professor finished.

"What?" Scott blinked in shock.

"What?" Jean was too.

"WHAT?" Ranma didn't want to be near the girl.

"It was Jean's actions that caused this. She'll clean it up as well," the professor stated.

Ranma and Jean left the room angrily.

"Professor, Jean never gets in trouble…" Scott protested.

"She is now…" the professor sighed. "I've been too lenient with her. As for the rest of you… while I can't blame you for reacting like you did, there is something for which I _can_ take you to task."

"Oh no, novw vwhat?" Kurt asked in fear.

"It was four or five against one… and you failed. Extra sessions in the Danger Room with Logan. Now." The professor smiled.

"Aww…" were the groans of the students.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Professor… I…" Scott scratched the back of his head as he stood alone in the room with Charles Xavier. "I was the one who urged Jean to look into their minds."

Xavier sighed. "Why? I have taught you, _all_ of you, that everyone has a right to privacy. This is why Jean is being punished."

"It was a mistake on my part. They seemed to be hiding something and I felt you were in on it. Sorry…" Scott sighed.

"Scott, I know you have reasons to be wary, but I keep things secret for good reasons." The professor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Both Ranma and Akane have difficulty dealing with others. Ranma has told me that many people tried to kill… her… over the past year. And there have been hints that Akane has been targeted as well. As long as they're allowed to keep their secrets to themselves, we _might_ be able to keep things from getting ugly."

"Ranma mentioned that…" Scott rubbed his chin. "But…"

"Ranma's secret is a complicated and… odd one. Not a threat to you or anyone else here, but it can be a threat to them if the other students find out," the professor sighed. "However, Jean's journey into their minds may have been a blessing in disguise. Please bring Akane Tendo here; I need to speak to her."

"Sure…" Scott walked away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm just protective of her, that's it," Ranma told Jean as the redheads fixed the mansion. "Her dad would kill me if anything happened to her… and she already had something happen to her mind before."

'Yep… definitely lesbians… In denial too…' Jean thought over her next question carefully. "Was this mind attack Chinese?"

*Thump* The wood Ranma held dropped from her hands.

"**What **_did_ you SAY?" Ranma turned around, shocked.

Jean came clean. "When I went into her mind… she had a mental block around part of it. It had to do with you… and it appeared to have been made in China."

Ranma's fist clenched. {Shampoo! You're _so_ dead!}

Jean didn't know weather or not to be glad not to be able to understand Japanese.

"It said it was done ten months ago… Anything that is not anger gets zapped." Jean grew wary as Ranma shook violently. "I tried to remove it, but Akane's mind kicked me out…"

{SHAMPOO! OH YOU! I… ARGGG! STUPID, IDIOTIC, PIECE OF… **I'M GONNA KILL HER!**} Ranma stomped her way back to the professor's office, swearing in Japanese.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What happened _this_ time?" Akane groaned, expecting something bad.

"Akane…" the professor started, "there is an important matter that has come to my attention."

"What did Ranma do now?" Akane rubbed her forehead.

"You see…" He was cut off by some Japanese swearing.

(Un)fortunately, he couldn't understand Japanese.

{Ranma, what happened now?} Akane rolled her eyes.

Ranma came in the door, shaking and swearing. {Akane, you, I… Arggg!}

Jean came in behind her. "I told her… She didn't take it well."

{Of course I didn't!} Ranma yelled. {SHAMPOO MESSED WITH AKANE'S HEAD AND IT'S STILL BROKEN!}

"Wait… you mean, the memory-blocking shampoo?" Akane was confused. "Didn't we get past that already?"

{IT ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE! FIX HER, FIX HER, _FIX HER_!} Ranma yelled.

*Slap* Akane did that to Ranma's face.

"Honestly! Now tell me what's going on!" Akane demanded.

"Jean went inside your mind." Ranma pointed at the other redhead.

"WHAT?" Akane yelled.

"It's true," Jean sighed guiltily. "Sorry about that."

'I hate it when they sound alike.' Akane sweatdropped. "So… you were in my mind, which PEOPLE KEEP DOING! And you found out that something from Shampoo's shampoo is still there?"

Ranma nodded. "Apparently, only anger gets through the barrier. Which makes sense, really… Just… please… help her…."

The professor, who had been stroking his chin in thought, finally spoke up. "Akane, I can help you, but I need to go into your mind."

Akane was fidgeting nervously, trying not to get angry. "Do it… but DON'T LOOK AT ANYTHING, PERVERT!"

She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hmm… Troubling indeed. Come, let us go to Cerebro." The professor rubbed his chin again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Akane…' Ranma took a deep breath. 'I feel so… helpess…'

"Ready?" the professor asked, hands on her head with the Cerebro helmet on his own.

Akane nodded.

Jean watched on as Ranma held Akane's hand. 'It's so obvious…'

"Prepare yourself." The professor then went in.

'That is unexpected,' Charels Xavier thought as he saw the mindscape of Akane Tendo.

"This is weird…" Akane stated, coming up from behind the professor.

"It is your mind… Very childlike and innocent," the professor said. "Lead on."

"Hey!" Akane took that as an insult. "What is my… I mean… Arggg! What was Ranma's mind like?"

"Dark, abused, rebuilding itself and trying to cope. A very fractured mind…" the professor answered. "There appear to be maps on the ground…"

Akane noticed and picked one up. "It's in the far corner of my mind… great."

Akane led the professor through the turnstiles of the abandoned theme park.

The professor noticed that Akane's eyes started growing watery.

"Are you alright?" the professor asked.

"Yeah… fine… Just… this looks like Tokyo Disney I went to years ago…" Akane smiled weakly.

"Ah, yes, that explains some measure of familiarity," the professor commented.

As they went through the tunnel, things seemed to change.

"Nah! Can't catch me!" A Ranma jumped through the air, being chased by an Akane with a squirt gun.

"I'll get you yet!" the mind Akane laughed as she chased Ranma.

Regular Akane blinked and wiped her eyes. "Why am I… Ranma… How?"

"Hmmm… What does the map say?" the professor asked.

Akane looked at the map. "Happy memories… This… I remember… this is my 17th birthday party in China… the day after Ranma's… It took us a while to get home…"

Xavier nodded in understanding.

Another Akane was beating Shampoo in a game of giant ping pong.

She looked and saw a third version of herself eating ice cream with female Ranma.

"How is Ranma here if the Ranma section is blocked off?" Akane scratched her head.

"Hmmm… Perhaps you are able to store part of Ranma throughout your mind, possibly as memories. This is rather complicated, I must say." The professor looked around.

A fourth Akane accepted a gift from Ryoga.

A fifth Akane was holding P-chan.

A sixth Akane was cooking with Nodoka.

Then Akane saw a mini version of her being checked out by Doctor Tofu.

"Let's go…" Akane's face was red with embarrassment.

They left the good memories and came to a hub of sorts.

In front of them was a giant Furinkan High. To the left, Akane saw a forest and to her right was the Tendo dojo.

"Here, there's a path here to get to the Ranma section without going through other parts of my mind…" Akane led the way.

As they walked, Akane tried not to look around too much. It was scaring her.

On the left side of the path, they came across Jusenkyo, and to the right was the Kuno mansion, lightning surrounding it.

'Just stay focused… Past the bad memories and fears… around the sadness canal… and… here we are…' Akane's eyes widened as she saw the giant mental force field.

"This appears to be it…" The professor rubbed his forehead. "I have a bad feeling about this."

{Ow! Ow, owow!} a voice came from in front of them.

They saw a tiny Akane sucking her hand next to the force field.

{Non-anger is not allowed. Your persistence is annoying. Go away,} the force field said.

{No! I wanna go inside! Why can Anger go in and not me?} the tiny short haired Akane pleaded.

{Identifying: Innocence. Attempts made: 117. Successful breaches: 0,} the voice spoke.

"What is going on?" Akane yelled.

Innocence turned and saw Akane.

{Akane!} Innocence ran up and hugged Akane. {You're here! I tried to go in, but it won't let me! Big Sister Anger is in there… but I can't get in!}

Akane was stumped. {I have no idea what's going on… Who are you?}

{I'm Innocence! Please help me, Akane! Please!} Innocence pleaded.

"Hmm… It would appear that your innocence and all other emotions run around rampant in your mind. Interesting. Innocence, we are trying to get rid of that barrier; can you tell us about it?" the professor asked.

Innocence nodded. {It's big and scary… and it came here ten months ago… Big Sister Anger broke through it, but no one else can. It hurts!}

"I see… Are there any other emotions around here?"

Akane shook her head clear. "Hold it! Why are my emotions separated? Huh?"

"It's due to human nature; feelings may change quickly and often. I have noticed this with you. Quickness to anger and back to other, softer emotions is common, albeit unhealthy. Perhaps this barrier may be causing more problems," the professor explained.

"I… No… You! Arrggg!" Akane grumbled.

{Perhaps you can get inside…} another Akane-like voice spoke.

Everyone turned around to see Akane in a sailor fuku…

{Big sister Logic! Yay!} Innocence jumped into her arms.

Akane stared blankly. **"How the hell is logic an emotion?"**

The professor shrugged. "Don't ask me."

{Logic is an emotion for you due to the rarity of it being used and the fact that your mind is very, very weird,} Logic explained.

"Gee… thanks." Akane frowned.

{Weirdness isn't an insult, Akane, it merely makes the world interesting. If everything were normal, the world would be boring. Search your feelings; you know it to be true.} Logic clenched her fist.

"But they aren't here!" Akane yelled.

"Akane, I think it is time to try and remove this barrier," the professor spoke up.

{Error: Removal of barrier unacceptable. Go away,} the force field declared.

"Hey! YOU go away, you stupid Chinese thing!" Akane yelled.

{Anger detected, you are free to enter,} the force field announced.

"What do you mean by… Hey!" Akane fell forward as Logic pushed her in.

"Good luck, Akane. Perhaps you can deactivate it from the inside…" The professor stroked his chin once more.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wow…" Akane looked around after she picked herself up.

There were hundreds of Akanes beating each other up, wrecking the place, being angry in general. They were all wearing yellow gi.

{Akane? What are you doing here?} an Akane voice called from her right.

Akane turned to see another Akane, this one in her underwear.

"Gak! Akkkak!" Akane couldn't believe her eyes. "Who are _you_?"

{Oh, I'm Love! But what are you doing here? We need to get you to safety. Your anger keeps destroying this place!} Love glomped Akane.

"No…. You don't mean…" Akane was fearful of the details.

{It regenerates. I'm more concerned about you!} Love pulled Akane away, behind a sculpture of male Ranma and female Ranma embracing each other in a friendly fashion.

"Wait… do you know of a way to bring down that barrier?" Akane asked her love.

{No… I sneaked in… um… well… by muscling through the shield… I had to… I… Oh, hug me, Akane!} Love glomped Akane again, crying into her shoulder.

"Right… but… WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Akane seethed.

{Huh? No, I'm not. Lust is… There are a few more of me here… but many more Angers…} Love calmed down as she hugged Akane.

"But wait… how is there more than one of Anger?" Akane tried to understand.

{Because there are more of us? You are angry, so you get more angry. You feel love so there's me, Love… but there aren't many Loves around…} Love shed a tear.

"Oh…" Akane began to understand. "But how do I get the force field down?"

{I don't know.} Love shrugged, still hugging Akane.

"But I do," a new Akane voice spoke out from behind them.

{Oh, it's you…} Love got up… and then glomped the other Akane. {How are you, Understanding?}

Understanding, in her too-big, stolen-from-Ranma clothes, shrugged. "Better."

"How is Understanding an emotion?" Akane yelled.

"Because of how rare I am…" Understanding answered. "I've spent my time here understanding how this thing works and how to get rid of it."

Love caressed Understanding. {And?}

"We have three options as I understand them: One, we get the right shampoo, formula 911, and use it. Two, Akane gives in to her lust and has sex with Ranma. Or three, laser surgery on Akane's brain…" Understanding listed on her fingers.

Akane fainted.

{Uh oh… Akane? Wake up! Wake up!} Love started shaking Akane. {Stay still if you want me to kiss you.}

{Love…} Understanding sighed.

{OK!} Love then kissed Akane full on the lips.

{GAHH!} Akane awoke and rolled out from underneath Love.

{Aw, don't be like that. You're bisexual anyway. ^_^} Love smiled.

"I… akka… grrr!" Akane growled.

"So, what are you going to do?" Understanding asked.

"I am NOT having sex with Ranma!" Akane growled.

Love gasped. {But you love him!}

"It doesn't have to be _straight_ sex, seeing as that's a non-option for the time being…" Understanding tried to help.

"I do not!" Akane denied.

"Tell that to Denial over there." Understanding pointed to a tiny Akane with long hair being beaten up by angry Akanes.

Akane facepalmed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

{I cannot let you enter,} the force field stated.

"But you WANT me to enter." Xavier waved his hand around like that.

{Telepathy doesn't work on me, only anger. No anger, no entry, no Ranma.} The force-field stood firm.

'Worth a shot.' Xavier shrugged. "How about you leave this girl's mind?"

{Error: Removal is against primary objective: Keeping Akane Tendo from becoming intimate with Ranma Saotome. Former primary objective failed: Keeping Akane Tendo from having any memory of Ranma Saotome,} the force field stated, rejecting the professor.

{Psst… Logic, what's 'intimate'?} Innocence asked.

{I can't tell you. Once you've evolved, then I can,} Logic explained.

Innocence sucked her hand. {Ooh…}

"Do you have any weaknesses?" Xavier asked.

{I can't say,} the force field answered.

"Can't say or don't know?" The professor raised an eyebrow.

{I… can't say,} the force field stressed.

"And why is that?" Xavier asked.

{I can't say. Chance that information was removed by installer: 100%.} The force field would have shrugged if it had an avatar.

"This is pointless…" Xavier sighed.

{Force field, what is the number for pi?} Logic asked.

{I Can't Say,} it stressed.

{I know what 2+2 is!} Innocence smiled like a green mongoose dog.

The professor rubbed his temples. "How were you constructed?"

{Formula 411 shampoo in addition to 36 pressure points used on the cranium of Akane Tendo,} the force field answered.

{And this shampoo is from?} Logic asked.

{China,} the red barrier answered.

{Of course…} Logic thought. {And what about formula 911 shampoo?}

{I… can't say…} it answered.

"What is this formula 911 shampoo?" Xavier asked.

{Nothing. Nothing to see here, move along…} The force field would have whistled if it could.

{It's what Ranma was supposed to get to free Akane. However, Shampoo kept the shampoo to herself; thus, the shampoo was replaced by insulting Akane to the point of anger since it was strong enough to remember Ranma and get through this barrier,} Logic answered.

{LIES! The filthy Logic LIES! She LIES!} The force field flared.

{Big Sis… I'm scared….} Innocence hid behind Logic.

"I think I have the answer." The professor smiled.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"They have been in there a long time…" Jean commented.

'Come on, Akane… be healed…' Ranma bit her lip.

{AHHH!} Akane woke up in pain, clenching her head.

"That didn't work well…" Xavier rubbed his head as well.

{Akane! Are you alright?} Ranma stared, huge eyes boring into Akane's.

{We need the shampoo.} Akane grimaced.

"Professor?" Jean helped Xavier to sit upright.

"I'm fine… fine…" The professor turned around and rubbed his temples, causing the screen to come to life.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked slowly.

"I'm looking for formula 911 shampoo…" the professor answered.

"Why not google it?" Ranma suggested.

Everyone paused at that.

"… What?" Ranma looked around in confusion.

Akane looked away. "I use Bing…"

Jean looked off into space. "Yahoo…"

The professor turned around. "… So, which one?"

The three teens in the room facefaulted.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Nihao!" A purple-haired Chinese girl showed up thirteen minutes later. "Package for Charles Xavier!"

Ranma and Akane stared at her as if they'd seen a ghost.

"What wrong?" the girl asked.

"Thank you." Xavier simply tipped her and took the package, sending her on her way.

The engaged couple in denial just stood there.

"Come on, Akane." Jean dragged an unmoving Akane away.

"She looked just like Shampoo…" Ranma muttered. "See that? Akane?"

Ranma turned and saw no one. "Akane?"

Ranma reacted and dashed around the mansion, looking for her.

"Akane?" Ranma peered into the kitchen.

"Akane?" Ranma looked into the giant living room.

"Akane?" Ranma looked in the Danger Room.

"Ahhh!" Kitty screamed as she dodged a saw.

'Where can she be…?' Ranma wondered.

*Snap* went her fingers.

'Of course!' Ranma ran to their shared room on the top floor.

"Ranma?" Akane said weakly, bag of ice on her head as she lay on the bed.

"Akane!" Ranma rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

"They did it… They washed the barrier away," Akane groaned. "It just hurt… a lot. Thank you, Ranma… I…"

Ranma glomped her. "Everything will be OK now."

"Ranma…" Akane whispered.

"I don't care if you hit me, I… I… I'm glad your mind's fixed…" Ranma held back tears.

"Ranma?" Akane said, a bit stronger.

Ranma turned to her. "Yes?"

Akane lifted her head, lip quivering, coming closer to Ranma's…

"Nyra?" Ranma was now a cat, chickening out.

That earned her a laugh. {Oh, Ranma… Thanks for cheering me up.}

'Stupid! She was going to kiss you! Sure, it would be as a girl… but… ARGG!' Ranma yelled in her mind.

{'Nya… Ammateuur… Nyara! Thanks, me, for choosing this, me...'} The cat smiled as it talked to itself in Ranma's head.

'Oh, shut it… Just… make Akane happy… I… Little animal does that for her…'

{'Whatever me says, me… Nyra!'}

Ranma sighed in his mind, thankful that it was a male cat.

{Oh, Ranma…} Akane sighed. {I know you can't understand me… but… I've been feeling weird ever since they removed the block in my mind. Things… seem clearer now… it feels weird.}

'Weird?' Ranma worried.

{I feel more… open… relaxed. Less angry at you.} Akane smiled. {Still a little bit mad, but now… I don't have the urge to HAVE to be angry at you. It's… nice. But I feel so sleepy…}

"Nya!" Ranma the cat voiced his kitty opinion.

{I know that we didn't eat dinner yet… but… I'm just so tired,} Akane yawned. {Is that how you felt?}

"Merowll…"

{Oh yeah… can't understand me…} Akane giggled. {I feel like… I'm not as quick to anger anymore… like back when we first met. Before the shampoo. It's like I'm… _refreshed_. Thanks for listening.}

Ranma purred and snuggled with Akane.

'Just be careful, you stupid cat!' Ranma commanded his cat self.

{'I'm making her happy, nyra! Isn't that what me want, me?'}

Ranma grumbled.

{You can sleep with me if you want. You like that, huh?} Akane smiled.

Ranma as a cat meowed and crawled between her breasts.

'You pervert…' Ranma scolded his cat self.

{Let's take a catnap… Hee-hee! That'll do us good.} Akane soon slept, with her cat fiancé nestled on her chest.

Ranma couldn't sleep, however, and nervously stayed awake.

'Stupid cat…' Ranma muttered in his cat head.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Yes, Akane has a theme park mind… I blame people dying… stop doing that, yes. I hope you enjoyed this… because I'm the Text! Read me! Yes! This is the best month EVER! Over 14,000 views and 4,000 visitors! Thank you! I promise to push Noy harder now! A whole lot more is in store. Thank you for reviewing too! Catgirl! =^_^=


End file.
